Her Protector
by Sapphire1031
Summary: Emmett Cullen and his friends find Bella Swan after she has been brutally attacked. Emmett takes it upon himself to be her protector however what happens when he starts falling in love with her. Can she overcome what has happened to her and love him back?
1. Whats the Point

**All characters are owned by the lovely Stephanie Meyers!**

"Come on Emmett, we're gonna be late!" I chuckled to myself as I could hear my sister screeching to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my jacket and car keys. We were meeting some friends to catch a movie and a bite to eat and god forbid my sister should miss the previews. I ran down the stairs to be met with my twin glaring up at me, her hands firmly placed on her hips. It was hard to believe we were twins, I mean we both had short,dark hair mine slightly curly and hers in a spiky, pixie cut, and deep blue eyes. We had the same nose, dimples, and round face, the only drastic difference between us, other then the whole I'm a guy and shes a girl thing, was our heights. I was over 6 feet tall, and burly while Alice was 4"10" and very petite, almost pixie like. We always joked that she was so small because I took up so much room in the womb.

"Jasper is waiting for me, Em. Come on! Bye mom and dad!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door behind her. We hopped into my jeep wrangler and headed towards the theater. Alice turned up the radio, bobbing her head to the beat and singing along. I shook my head at her and smiled, she really was my best friend, even when she acted crazy like this. She had recently started dating my best friend Jasper Whitlock, and basically they felt the need to spend almost every waking moment together.

"There they are!" Alice pointed as we pulled into the plaza that held the theater. I could see Rosalie Hale's red BMW and Edward Masen's silver Volvo parked next to each other with an empty spot next to it. I pulled into the space and turned the jeep off.

"Hey man! Whats going on?" Edward said as I jumped out. I grabbed my jacket off the back of my seat and put it on, locking the door and shutting it.

"Nothing much man. How bout you?" I watched as he shrugged his shoulders. Rosalie walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around him, smiling at me and then nodding her head towards the front of my jeep. Jasper had gone over to help Alice out of the jeep and they were now in a deep make out session in front of it. Ew! Not what I want to be seeing.

"Hey! Cut it out you two. Just because I approve doesn't mean I need to see it." They all laughed at me. I shook my head and looked around. The plaza was full tonight, but it wasn't surprising, there was only a few weeks of summer left before school started up again so anyone who had gone away for the summer was back now. I looked around seeing many of my fellow seniors hanging out. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were sitting outside the pizza place flirting with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. I could see Angela Weber heading into the book store with her boyfriend Ben and I saw Isabella Swan sitting on a bench by herself in front of Starbucks. She didn't seem to really be doing anything but staring at her hands. I've known Bella since she moved to Forks back in the ninth grade. When I first met her I couldn't get over how beautiful she was and still is. She had very pale skin with long , straight, dark brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. She was very innocent looking almost like a fragile, porcelain doll. Her dad is the chief of police here and Bella had come to live with him when her mom remarried. We had all tried to be nice to her and make her feel welcome but she never really took to any of us. I had barely heard her speak in the past three years other then answering questions in class, my mom says its just because she is extremely shy.

"She looks so lonely! We should ask her to join us, Em!" Alice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her confused, as she pointed over to Bella.

"Ali, hun. I doubt that she would want to I mean shes never even talked to any of us, no matter how many times we've tried to talk to her." Jasper said wrapping his arm around her again. I looked back over at Bella contemplating if I should go over like Alice said. Just then I saw her move slightly, and watched as her face turned a light pink, as if she were blushing.

"Time to go you guys, movies gonna start." Rosalie said tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder. She grabbed Edward, and headed towards the entrance followed by Alice and Jasper. I looked back over at Bella, and shook my head. What was the point in asking when she was just going to ignore me anyways. As I turned to head inside I bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry man didn't mean it." I looked at the guy as I apologized and took a step back. The guy looked creepy, as he glared at me. He reeked of peppermint and tobacco and looked like he hadn't bathed in awhile. I watched as he walked away from me towards the alley in between the pizza place and the theater. Something bothered me about the guy. I had a really bad feeling where he was concerned.

"Emmett! Dude! Lets go!" Jasper wailed across the parking lot. I looked back over towards mister creepy but he was gone, so I shrugged off the feeling and ran into the theater.


	2. Broken Pieces

Ninety minutes later we were heading out of the theater laughing our asses off and talking about our favorite parts of the movie.

"Hey I'm starved. Lets get some food." Edward said spinning Rose around as he said it. Jasper picked up Alice tossing her over his shoulder and walking with her as she begged him to put her down. I shook my head walking slowly behind them, staring at the ground as we walked past the alley to the pizza shop. I noticed something shiny out of the corner of my eye and bent down to pick it up. It was a necklace or part of a necklace thats chain seemed to have been broken. I looked around and notice the rest of the necklace a little ways into the alley, so I went over and picked it up. This part of the chain had a charm connected to it. The charm was in the shape of a swan and had a B on it. I knew that I had seen this necklace before.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Alice asked running over to me. She looked at the contents in my hand and gasped. "Thats Bella's necklace. She never takes it off." I stared up at her, knowing she was right. Bella had this necklace on the first day I had met her and everyday since then. I was about to say something when I heard a soft groan come from within the alley.

"Alice did you hear that?" I asked her standing up. By this point Rose, Edward and Jasper had come over. Before Alice could answer me I heard a painful whimper coming from the same area. I slowly started to walk into the alley.

"Emmett," Alice started to come towards me. I put my hand up telling her to stop.

They all watched me as I walked further into the alley. I heard the sound again this time realizing that it was coming from behind the dumpster. I walked around the dumpster and felt my heart stop. "Emmett! What is it?" I just stared at the sight in front of me. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't be. As if she heard my thoughts I watched as the small naked figure in front of me shifted causing me to see her face. It was Bella. She was battered and bruised and there was blood all over her, especially her legs.

"Call 911!" I yelled! Rosalie pulled out her phone as Edward ran forward to where we were.

"Oh my god! Is she...was she..." He couldn't finish his thought.

"Tell Rose to tell them that Bella Swan has been attacked." He nodded at me and ran back to tell Rose. I heard her gasp at his words before repeating it into the phone. Alice was sobbing into Jasper's chest and Jasper just stared at me. Is she okay he mouthed to me. I shook my head no and looked back at Bella.

"Bella. Bella its me Emmett Cullen. We called for help okay Bella." I slowly approached her not wanting to scare her any more then she already was. I took off my jacket and tried to place it around her, but she jerked away from me whimpering. "Bella I just wanted to put my jacket around you to cover you up. Can I do that for you Bella?" She just stared at me from beneath her hair, rocking gently and crying.

""Emmett, let me try." I looked up at Rosalie and nodded handing her the jacket. In the distance I could hear the sound of the approaching sirens.

"Bella. Its Rosalie Hale. Hi hun. Can I put this jacket around you so you don't get cold." I watched as she nodded her head slightly at Rose. Rose leaned forward and wrapped the jacket around her gently. It was big enough to almost completely cover her entire body.

"The paramedics are here," Edward said flagging them down. We all walked over to the sidewalk so we wouldn't be in the way. Edward held Rosalie tightly as tears ran down her face, Jasper was sitting with Alice cradled in his lap, and I just stood there watching as they placed her on a gurney. We all watched as they pushed her by us and up to the back of the ambulance. Alice gasped when she saw her.

"She was raped wasn't she Emmett." I just looked down not wanting to answer her. "Oh my god Emmett! Who would do something like this to her. What kind of monster would do this?" I shook my head, as I felt the anger fill by body.

"I don't know Alice. But I'm sure as hell gonna find out."


	3. All my Fault

**This is a really long chapter. I wanted to do it this way so it wasn't repetitive so i hope you like it and please review, and as always all characters belong toSteph M. **

BPOV-

I laid in the hospital bed, numb, confused, shaking, and scared. Most of all I laid there in shame. Shame over what had happened to me, shame over the fact that I had allowed it to happen. Why didn't I just go to the movie like I was going to? Why did I park my beat up truck all the way on the other side of the parking lot? Why did I walk by that alley by myself? I flashed back to earlier that evening...

_"Bells! Can you come down here." Charlie yelled up to me. I sighed, I knew what he wanted to talk to me about, another Friday night and I was spending it alone at home. I stood up, grabbing my jacket and truck keys and headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom Charlie looked up at me surprised. "Going somewhere Bells?" I nodded._

_ "I meeting some friends to see a movie. I meant to tell you but..." I trailed off, my guilt for lying to him overtaking me._

_ "Well thats great! Do you need money? I know the prices in those theaters are outrageous these days." I shook my head no and slipped on my jacket. "Okay well have a great time." He said smiling at me. I walked out and jumped into my truck. I hated lying to my dad but he just didn't seem able to get over the fact that no one in this town wanted to be friends with me. I know its partially my fault, I never talked to anyone even when they tried to talk to me, my shyness always took over. Finally it seemed as if people had just stopped trying so I just kept to myself. I arrived at the theater, parking as close to the entrance as I could. This way I could get out easier once the movie ended, unfortunately the theater was on the other side of the plaza so I was gonna have to walk a bit. I looked around as I walked towards the theater, most of our upcoming senior class seemed to be there. Lauren and Jessica were acting slutty as usual, Ben and Angela were holding hands and laughing together, and then of course there was the royalty of our senior class. I sat down on a bench as I looked at them. First there was Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Edward Masen, who were the epitome of beauty. Seriously they were the it couple in school, so perfect for each other it was sickening. Then there was Jasper Whitlock. He was quiet, quite the gentleman actually which was odd for this day and age. He was dating Alice Cullen, who was the twin sister of the school's king, Emmett Cullen. Captain of the football team and overall god, he was the most wanted guy in school. Speaking of the devil, I thought. I watched as he and his sister pulled into a spot next to the others and got out. I dropped my eyes to my hands in my lap. I was such a loser. I mean here I am going to a movie all by myself while everyone else here is with their friends and loved ones. I glanced over towards the group, looking through my hair. I could feel myself blush as I caught Emmett Cullen staring at me. He was gorgeous, and honestly I had developed quite the crush on him the first time I met him. When ever he tried to talk to me I couldn't speak, I was in to much awe of the greatness that was in front of me. Just like everyone else, he finally gave up. _

_ "Emmett! Dude! Lets go!" I looked up to see Jasper yelling for Emmett and then watched as Emmett walked toward them. I sat there for a while contemplating whether I should go in but finally decided against it. I got up and started to walk towards my truck, deep in thought, playing with my necklace. I had reached the alley when suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist and drag me into the alley. I struggled as best I could, trying to scream past the large, dirty hand in front of me. I felt myself thrown to the ground, the sickening smell of tobacco and peppermint invading my nose as my attacked pinned me down. I bit and kicked at him until I felt him start hitting me, punching me in the face, slamming my head into the brick wall behind me until everything went black._

_ As I started to come to I couldn't get over how cold I was. Why was I so cold? Why was i in so much pain? I could hear voices in the distance and then I heard a small groan come from my own body. I opened my eyes slowly and looked through my hair down at myself. I started to whimper. Oh my god! I thought. I was naked and there was blood on me especially in my lower areas. Oh god, I sobbed to myself. Raped, he raped me, I've been raped. I thought I heard someone yell to call 911 and then I heard a voice speaking to me._

_ "Bella. Bella its me Emmett Cullen. We called for help okay Bella." Oh no not him. "Bella I just wanted to put my jacket around you to cover you up. Can I do that for you Bella?" I felt him come closer and I felt myself flinch away from him involuntarily. I started to rock hoping that it was all just a bad dream, when I hear another voice._

_ "Emmett, let me try. Bella. Its Rosalie Hale. Hi hun. Can I put this jacket around you so you don't get cold." It was a little late for that but I allowed her to slip the jacket around me. After that the paramedics arrived and brought me here._

The doctors had been in and out collecting evidence for the police and checking me to make sure I was okay. They had bandaged up my cuts, and I had to get a few stitches in my head but they said the outer bruises and cuts would heal. I had to talk about what happed to the police, but they were nice enough to let me only talk to the female officer. I told her everything I could remember and when I was done she gave me a sad look and walked out. The nurse came in with a fresh pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She placed them on the bed next to me.

"The doctors have gotten everything they needed for the police so you can take a shower now if you like." I sat up as she left and climbed out of the bed, grabbing the clothing and bringing it in with me. I turned the shower on as hot as it could go, took off my johnny, grabbed the bar of soap, and got in. I scrubbed at my skin not caring that the water was scalding me, just wanting to get his scent, his sweat, his filth off of me. I kept scrubbing, not realizing that I had broken into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably. I continued to scrub until the water started to turn cold and my skin was rubbed raw. I got out of the shower and toweled myself off, still feeling dirty. I pulled on the pants, t-shirt, and a pair of hospital slipper socks. I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into the room, only to be stunned by the sight of Emmett Cullen sitting in a chair by the bed. That was all it took. I fell to the floor in tears.


	4. Because I Can

EPOV-

"Emmett. Jasper is going to take me home okay." I looked up at my sister standing in front of me.

"Huh. I'm sorry what?" I hadn't heard a word she had said, in fact I hadn't heard a word anyone had said since we arrived at the hospital. The five of us had followed the ambulance here and we were waiting in the waiting room. We had to give statements to the police about what we had seen and they had just finished getting Edwards statement. I was watching as the female officer headed in to talk to Bella, when Alice had started talking.

"I said Jasper is going to take me home, unless you want to go." I shook my head at her. She sighed, "I didn't think so." She sat down next to me and placed her small arm around my shoulders. "She'll be okay Emmett. Its not your fault that this happened, just like it isn't hers."

"Why didn't we just ask her to join us? I was one of the last people to walk into the theater, Alice. I saw her still sitting there by herself. I shouldn't have left her alone, I could have prevented this."

"Well then we are all to blame, because we all left her there." Jasper said approaching us. "If anything I'm more to blame then you." I looked up at him, confused. "I told Alice that it would be pointless to invite her to join us, so we didn't"

"Look!" Alice said sternly as she stood up. "This is no ones fault but the monster who did this to her. She is going to need support right now, and we can't give that to her if we are blaming ourselves."

"What if she doesn't want our support?" Rosalie asked. She and Edward had walked up to join us.

"Well too bad. I know that she is shy and has had a hard time making friends but she is going to need someone, now more then ever and we need to be there for her. Now, Emmett. Are you staying or going?" Alice looked down at me, hands on hips. She could be quite scary when she wanted to be, and this was one of those times.

"Um, no. I'm going to wait to talk to dad. See if she is okay." Our dad was Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he was one of the best doctors in the state. I know that he was more then likely the one working on Bella's case.

"Alright then. I'll see you at home." She squeezed my shoulder and then turned around to leave with Jasper. They all said their goodbyes and left. I placed my head in my hands, the images of the night swirling through my head. The image of her curled up against the wall staring st me from behind her hair would haunt me forever. Her eyes were filled with fear, pain, and worse shame. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She did nothing wrong.

"Emmett, son. Are you alright?" I looked up into the concerned eyes of my father. I jumped up.

"Dad! How is she? Is she going to be okay? Where is Charlie?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Charlie left for a fishing trip this evening, and we haven't been able to reach him yet. As for Bella. Her wounds will heal. She needed a few stitches, and her cuts were minor so they will heal quickly. She is pretty bruised but they will fade with time. Her physical injuries will heal themselves." He paused and sat down, pulling me down into the chair next to him. "The emotional wounds will not heal so easily. She is going to need a lot of support and friends now." I nodded at his words. He patted my leg and stood up. I stood also and grabbed his arm.

"Dad." He looked at me. "Can I see her? I mean do you think it would be okay." I wanted to see her and make sure she was alright myself, but I didn't want to scare her.

"I think that would be okay, but if she looks like she doesn't want you in there..."

"Don't worry! I'll walk right back out if she seems uncomfortable with me." He motioned for me to follow him. We walked through the emergency room to the room they had placed her in. I watched my dad talk to the nurse on duty and then saw her glance over at me. She nodded and walked away as my dad came back over.

"Bella is cleaning up right now, but you can wait in the room for her." I nodded and watched as he walked off to check on other patients. I knocked just in case she had came back into the room. I pushed the door open, and could hear the shower running as i entered. I noticed a chair in between the bed and door, so I went to sit in it. What was I going to say to her? What if she freaked when she saw me? Maybe I should go back outside and wait until shes out of the bathroom. I started to stand when I heard the door open. I hadn't even heard the shower go off. I looked up to see Bella standing there in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair wet from the shower, her skin red as if she had rubbed it raw. She looked shocked to see me, and then she dropped to the floor in tears.

I ran over to her but stopped when I noticed her flinch away from my approach. I knelt down where I was.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Please don't cry. I'll leave." I watched as she shifted her eyes from me to something behind me. I followed her stare to my lettermans jacket that was hung up on the wall.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her tears falling down her cheeks. I looked at her confused. Why was she sorry? "Your jacket is dirty now because of me." I looked at her and smiled.

"Its okay Bella, the jacket can be cleaned. I mean it doesn't even look like anything got on it."

"No, you can't get it clean, it'll never really be clean." She sobbed quietly. I looked at her and then back at the jacket. I was about to tell her that the dry cleaners could get it cleaned when the true meaning of her words hit me. When she said it was dirty she wasn't talking about the dirt and blood that may have gotten on it. She was talking about the fact that the jacket had been on her. She thought she was dirty. She felt dirty and even after scrubbing her skin raw she still felt dirty. She felt like she made my jacket dirty by letting it touch her and like her it would never be clean again.

"Bella. I want you to listen to me okay." She looked up at me, her face stained with tears. "You are not dirty. You did nothing wrong and this is not your fault. The monster who did this had no right to and I promise you he will be found and dealt with. Okay." She looked down and nodded her head. "Can I help you up and into the bed?" She looked at me and slowly reached out her hand. I took it gently and helped her up, leading her over to the bed. I pulled down the covers, helped her into it, and tucked her in. She looked at me warily.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. I was about to answer her when the door opened. I spun around quickly placing myself in front of her defensively. I relaxed when I saw my dad standing there. He smiled at me as he walked towards us.

"How are you doing Bella?" She looked up at him and shrugged. "We would like to keep you overnight due to the head injury you received, alright." She nodded her head slightly. "Also we were able to contact your father and he is on his way. I informed him of what happened so you wouldn't have to tell him yourself. I hope that was alright." She looked up at him gratefully, still not saying a word. Just then a nurse walked in with a cup of water and a smaller cup with a pill in it. She handed it to my dad and left. "Bella I need you to take this pill alright." She looked at it as he handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked. He looked at me as if he wasn't sure if he should say it in front of me. Then he sighed.

"Bella, do you know what the morning after pill is." I watched as her eyes grew as wide as mine probably had. I hadn't thought of that. That bastard could have gotten her pregnant. I watched as she grabbed the pill and threw it in her mouth and sipped the water. She pushed herself further down in the bed and pulled the covers tighter around her. My dad rose to his feet. "Try to get some sleep Bella." He looked at me, "You too."

Then he left. I walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to head home. If you need anything, please call me. I'm going to leave my number right here on the table, alright."

"Okay," she said softly. I wrote down my cell number and placed it on the table before turning back to look at her.

"I mean it Bella, anything at all." I started to walk towards the door when I heard her voice.

"You never answered me before." I looked at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can and because I want to. Good night Bella." And with that I walked out of the room.


	5. Stay Away

I pulled into the school parking lot finding a spot next to Jasper's Audi. I could see Bella's truck in one of the first spaces right in front of the main doors. The last few weeks of summer had flown by. Between football practices to get ready for the season, last minute school shopping, and work, I had barely had time for anything else. I didn't however stop thinking about Bella and that night. Her eyes had been haunting my dreams ever since the night I found her. I hadn't heard from her at all since I left the hospital that night, but from my understanding no one had, at least thats what Charlie had told me when he showed up at my house yesterday. I had just gotten home after grabbing that last few things I needed for school, and I had noticed Charlie's cruiser sitting outside. I had run in to find him talking to my father, telling him that all Bella would do is sit in her room, not leaving other then to use the bathroom. When he saw me he walked over and hugged me thanking me for finding her, and staying with her when he wasn't there. He had stopped by to return my jacket which he had had dry cleaned for me.

I looked down at the jacket, causing myself to have another flashback of that night. I shook the thought out of my head and jumped out of the jeep. I could see the rest of the gang sitting on the front steps, so I started to walked over to them. Alice had gotten a ride in with Jasper and I could see her now pacing back and forth, looking extremely pissed off. As I approached I looked at Jasper and raised my eyebrows, as if to say what is her problem. Jasper looked at me and shook his head.

"Finally! Where have you been!" I watched as my sister through her hands up in exasperation. I started to reply but she wouldn't let me. "Have you heard what that skanky slut Lauren Mallory has been saying!" We all looked at each other. Lauren was known as the school gossip and honestly no one really ever believed anything she had to say. "That bitch has been telling everyone that Bella lied about being raped in order to get attention!"

"What!" Rosalie hissed. I was pissed. Who did that little slut think she was. She had no idea what Bella had been through. I could see Rosalie scanning the crowd of students looking for her. This was not good, rose was known for her temper and her right hook. I looked over at Edward who was already handling the situation.

"Babe, calm down. I know what your feeling, we all do because we are to. You can't let that bitch get to you though. She isn't worth it." I watched as he gently pulled her towards him, rubbing her back and trying to calm her. The bell rang signaling for us to get to homeroom. Jasper and I had the same homeroom so we walked together.

"Have you talked to her at all?" Jasper asked me.

"No. I saw her dad yesterday though. He wanted to drop off my jacket." We walked into homeroom and sat down in the back making small talk while the morning announcements were read.

"Bella! Stop!" I looked up as the sound of my sisters voice echoed through the hall. I looked towards the open classroom door in time to see Bella run by it. I jumped up and ran to the door just as the bell rang for us to go to first period. I looked towards where Bella had ran but didn't see her. I turned as Alice crashed into me.

"Alice! What happened?" I asked her as Jasper came up behind me.

"Lauren and Jessica happened. The moment Bella walked into homeroom they started making snide comments about her and then as if that wasn't enough..." She didn't finish her words because she was interrupted by the sound of Rosalie reaming Lauren and Jessica a new one. We ran over to where a small crowd had gathered. Rosalie had Lauren and Jessica cornered at their lockers.

"You two have no idea about what Bella has been through! The only reason you are going around saying this shit is because you can't stand the fact that nobody wants to pay attention to your skanky asses." She then spun around towards Mike Newton. "And as for you..." I watched as she clenched her fist. "Where do you get off saying that maybe she was asking for it!" I'm not sure how it happened but one second I'm standing behind Rose with Jasper and Alice, and the next I have Newton off his feet and pinned up against the lockers. The hallway went completely silent as I glared at him, and he stared back at me, fear covering his face.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good. You stay the hell away from Bella! If you so much as look at her, think about her, sneeze in her presence I swear I will make you wish you had never been born. Do you understand?" He nodded and then I dropped him and looked at the crowd around us. "That goes for everyone. Bella doesn't need this shit. If you don't have anything nice to say then leave her the hell alone." With that said I grabbed my backpack off the ground and walked to my first class.


	6. New Friends

**A.N. ~ All characters are property of Stephanie Meyers.**

The first half of the day went by quickly. By the time first period was over the entire school had heard about the whole Lauren, Jessica, Mike confrontation. They also new that Bella was under my protection, even if she didn't know so herself. I hadn't seen her since she ran by my homeroom door earlier this morning, and according to Jasper she didn't show up in English. I was getting worried. Maybe she decided it was too much and went home, I thought. The bell rang for lunch and I decided to go check the parking lot to see if her truck was gone. I ran out to the front of the school and saw her truck still sitting in the same spot it had this morning. Part of me wanted to let out a sigh of relief while another part of me wanted to freak out because I couldn't find her. Maybe she will be at lunch I thought, as I turned to go back inside. I paused when I thought I saw a slight movement come from inside the truck. I walked over and as I got closer I was able to see inside. Bella was laying curled up on the seat. I could see her face, her eyes red and puffy. When I reached the truck I tapped softly on the window, as not to startle her. She looked up at me and just stared.

"Hey. Can I join you?" I asked hoping that she would say yes. She sat up and looked around seeing if anyone else was there. She leaned over and unlocked the door letting me in. I got in and shut the door. We sat in silence for a minute, and I was thinking of what to say when she spoke.

"Thank you." She said. "I heard about what you and Rosalie did for me earlier. You didn't have to stick up for me like that , but I appreciate the fact that you did." She was looking down at her hands as she spoke, never once looking at me.

"No worries. We were happy to put those three in their places. You didn't deserve that crap Bella, and I hope that you didn't take anything they said to heart. Lauren and Jessica are just stupid sluts, and Mike is just pissed because he could never get someone as great as you." She looked up at me, shocked, her face turning pink from my words. I also was slightly shocked by my words. Where did that come from, I thought. I decided I should change the subject. "Its lunch time. Why don't you come in and have lunch with me and the guys. Alice is really worried about you and I know it will make her happy to see that you are okay." She looked apprehensive at first but finally nodded and got out of the truck. We walked to the cafeteria together and when we entered everyone seemed to get really quiet. I could see Bella tense up a bit but I looked at her reassuringly and guided her towards the lunch line, but not before giving a fierce glare to everyone who was staring at her. The glare seemed to work because all of a sudden it got loud again, as everyone went back to their conversations. We grabbed our food, paid, and then headed to my usual table. Rosalie was smiling and feeding Edward a french fry, while Jasper was whispering something into Alice's ear causing her to start laughing hysterically. She was still laughing when we reached the table, just noticing at that moment that Bella was with me.

"Bella!" She jumped up and ran over to her, engulfing her in a hug. Bella looked startled. "Oh god! I'm sorry I should have asked first. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I swear." She stepped back realizing what she did, her own face turning red.

"Um.. its okay Alice. You just startled me a bit." I motioned for Bella to sit down next to me, which she did. She looked at each of us as if she didn't know what to do or say. When her eyes landed on Rosalie she bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Um, Rosalie. I just want to thank you for sticking up for me earlier. I've already thanked Emmett and I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it." Rosalie smiled at her.

"Not a problem Bella. I really don't like those two at all. I've been looking for a reason to tell them off."

"Ha," Edward scoffed, "you've been looking for a reason to kick there asses you mean." At that remark she reached up and slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Bella," Jasper said, calling her attention to him. "Are you alright. You weren't in English and well..." He trailed off not really knowing what to say and not wanting to be nosy.

"Oh... um...I was upset so I went and hid in the bathroom. Thats where I heard about what happened after homeroom. Two girls were talking about it. Then I went to see the school councelor but he was with someone so I went and sat in my truck and thats where I've been ever since. I just didn't want to deal with the crap."

"Well you don't have to worry about anybody giving you a hard time anymore Bella. My brother made sure of that." Alice smiled over at me and then back at Bella who was looking at me with questionable eyes. I looked away from her gaze and finished eating my food. The bell rang so we all got up and dumped out trays and headed for class.

"What class do you have next Bella?" I asked. She looked at her schedule and then back at me.

"Biology" She replied. "With Mr. Banner."

"Sweet so do I!" Edward said coming up next to her. "I think that you and I should be lab partners. What do you say? I promise I won't make you do all the work, and I won't make us fail." She looked at him like he had two heads, but I could tell that she knew he was trying to be friends with her. She nodded.

"Okay, that sounds like fun." We all said our goodbyes, Edward and Jasper giving Rose and Alice quick kisses and then headed off in the direction of our classes. I walked with Edward and Bella until we reached their classroom. As Edward went in I stopped Bella,

"The five of us were going to hang out at my house after school. You up for it?" I looked at her, trying to make the invitation sound like no big deal even though deep down I was praying she would say yes. She looked at her feet, as if thinking about it, and then back up at me.

"I'll have to ask Charlie, but I guess so. I mean it sounds like fun."

"Great! I'll meet you here after class and walk you to your next one, if you'd like." I said hopefully. She nodded and then turned around and walked into class. The bell rang telling me I was late, but you know what? I didn't care.


	7. Secret Confession

**A.N ~ As always I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV-

The rest of the day flew by. I have to admit that it wasn't as absolutely horrible as I thought it would be, granted I could have done with out the incident this morning. The whole town had heard about what had happened to me, so I knew that I was going to be the topic of conversation, and that I would be receiving looks of pity all day. What I wasn't ready for was the harsh accusations from Lauren, Jessica, and Mike. How could anyone think that I would lie about what had happened to me. I had been reliving that night every night since it happened. My attackers smell, the feeling of his hand over my mouth, his body crushing mine as he pushed me to the ground. I never saw his face but that made it even worse because he could be anyone. He could be standing next to me in a line at the store and I wouldn't know it. I shook the thought out of my head and paid attention to the road in front of me. I was heading home to drop off my truck. The moment Alice found out about Emmett inviting me over she was on her cell phone calling Charlie and asking if I could hang out with them at their house. He of course said yes, still grateful that they had found me that night, as was I. At first I had been mortified at the thought that Emmett, Rosalie, and I think even Edward had seen me like that. I didn't know how I was going to face them, or how they could stand to look at me. I spent the last three weeks of the summer not talking or seeing anyone. I actually never even left my room unless I had to use the bathroom. The bathroom. Thats where I had fled to this morning after walking into homeroom and hearing what those assholes were saying. I had decided to stay there until first period started and then I would get to my truck and leave. I was about to leave when two girls walked in talking about what had happened.

_"So what was that all about? I thought Emmett was going to kill Newton right there!" I was sitting in one of the stalls, bawling my eyes out. My ears perked up at the sound of the words Emmett, Newton, and kill, Huh? I thought._

_ "Well you heard about what happened to Bella Swan a few weeks ago right."_

_ "Yeah, who hasn't. I felt horrible when I heard about it. She seems so nice. They never caught the guy did they_?" _The other girl must have shook her head because I then her girl number two say, "That sucks. So what does that have to do with Rosalie and Emmett going off?" Wait! Rosalie_! What did she have to do with this?

"_Well I guess, when Bella walked into homeroom Lauren, Jessica, and Mike said some inappropriate things to her or something. I guess Bella ran out and Alice followed her. When the bell rang Rosalie cornered Jessica and Lauren and called them out on the fact that they are skanky sluts. Then she turned and said something to Mike that I couldn't hear. Thats when Emmett grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the lockers. He told Mike and everyone who was standing there that if anyone so much as looks at Bella wrong that they are going to have to deal with him and his friends."_

_ "Wow! I didn't know Bella was friends with them."_

_ "Neither did I but it seems as if shes under their protection now." The bell rang and the girls left and I sat there in shock._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tapping on my window. I jumped slightly and looked out at Alice who was standing there staring at me. I looked around and noticed that I had somehow not only made it home but had parked the truck in the driveway and turned off the ignition. Alice opened my door and smiled at me.

"You okay Bella?" She giggled. I smiled at her, it was hard not too, she was so damn perky. I nodded at her signaling that I was fine and grabbed my backpack. I walked into the house and up to my room to put by bag away. Alice followed me gazing around, and looking at my things. "I like your room. Its very you." Once again I smiled at her. She was really trying to make me feel comfortable with being around her. We headed back outside and I locked the door before climbing into the backseat of Emmett's jeep. He watched me as I climbed in, smiling softly at me. I spent the ride thinking about the last few weeks. I'll be honest. I was still terrified, and my nightmares weren't getting any better, but I had stopped blaming myself. I hadn't started therapy yet but I had decided I should give it a try. I honestly didn't feel comfortable around anyone except for Charlie and even that was hard sometimes. For some reason though I felt comfortable around Emmett, Alice, and their friends. Part of me thought it was because they had been there that night. They had seen me at my worst and they still wanted to befriend me. Another part of me said it was because I was scared of being alone while Charlie was at work. Either way I was going to try to relax.

I looked up at the large house in front of us. Wow! Dr. Cullen does well for himself. The house was gorgeous. Alice must have noticed my awe because she commented on it.

"Its nineteenth century, our mom refurbished it." I had forgotten that Mrs. Cullen refurbished old houses. She was quite well known for it actually. The house was white, with a large wrap around porch and extremely large garage. We jumped out of the jeep, Alice taking my arm and linking it through hers and headed inside. "Emmett see how much longer the gangs gonna be. Bella and I are going to get snacks together." She pulled me along behind her into the expansive kitchen. She brought me over to the granite top island and motioned to one of the stools. I took a seat and watched as she skipped around grabbing things from different cabinets. "You know Bella," she said putting the items on a tray. "I'm really glad you decided to come over. I know that things haven't been easy and I can't pretend to understand what you went through, but just know that if you ever need to vent about it or anything at all, I'm here for you." I stared at her, touched by her words.

"Thanks Alice. I really appreciate everything that you are trying to do for me. Emmett too." Even though I wasn't really sure why Emmett cared. Alice seemed to have read my mind.

"He blames himself." She said suddenly. I looked at her, confused. "Emmett blames himself for what happened to you." I was shocked.

"What? But why? He didn't do anything." I said.

"Exactly." She paused, and took a deep breath. "He saw you sitting there alone that night and instead of asking you to join us he just left you out there, unprotected. When he found you Bella, it killed him inside. I've never seen him look so upset."

"Thats ridiculous, Alice. He couldn't have known what was going to happen. Its not his fault." I shook my head as I spoke. I couldn't believe that Emmett really thought that he was at fault in any of this. Right then we heard the doorbell ring and the front door open.

"I know that, but Emmett still feels that way and because of that he has appointed himself the job of being your protector, and believe me Bella there is no one more protective then my brother. He is going to make sure that no one ever hurts you again. Now lets go, the gangs here." I stood up and followed her, still in shock over her confession about Emmett. I could hear his laughter billowing up from the basement. Would I be able to face him and not bring this up? Well I guess I was about to find out.


	8. Hanging Out

**A.N.~ Ok so this had been posted as chapter 7 but I screwed up and the actual chapter 7 never got posted so please reread chapter 7 because its new... sorry for the mix up :).**

EPOV-

"Dude! You so cheat!" I laughed as I watched Edward try to whack Jasper upside the back of the head. The guys were playing one of our many video games and Edward was losing. I shook my head and walked over to where the Alice and Rose were playing ping pong. I went over to sit on the love seat with Bella who was watching them. As I sat down I noticed her slide over to the very edge of the couch, distancing herself from me as much as she could.

"So," I said, "Are you having any fun?" She looked at me and nodded quickly.

"Um... yes. Thanks for inviting me." We sat in silence, watching the girls volley the ball back and forth. "This is an amazing hangout spot." She said looking around. I could see she was impressed with our basement the moment she stepped off the last stair. Our finished basement was huge, bright, and airy. One half of the room was the game area. We had a pool table, ping pong table, and air hockey machine along with a wall full of every type of video game system made and games to go with. We also had a wet bar with a mini fridge that we kept stocked with drinks. The other half of the room was our media area, with a huge flat screen tv, blue ray disc player , and wall of dvds. We had couches and chairs scattered throughout the entire place making sure there was plenty of seating.

"Thanks. We love having people over and hanging out." She nodded again, keeping her eyes on the girls. I watched her for a bit every now and then seeing her glance over at me. I could tell there was something on her mind, something she wanted to say but was afraid to. "Are you okay Bella? You seem to be distracted." She looked up at me and I could see that she was fighting with herself on something. She opened her mouth to speak, when I heard my mother yell down to me.

"Emmett! Can you come up here son." Bella shut her mouth and looked back over at the girls. I sighed and got up. I ran up the stairs and went into the kitchen to find my mother grabbing something out of the refrigerator. She turned and smiled at me. "Carmen called me today." Carmen Denali was my mother's best friend. They both loved refurbishing and restoring things, for my mother it was houses and for Carmen it was jewelry. "She was finished with the necklace so I stopped by her place and picked it up." She pointed to a small box sitting on the counter. I walked over and gave her a big hug and then walked over to the box and opened it. I stared at the necklace inside and thought back to that night at the hospital.

_I had just left Bella's room and was heading towards the waiting room to head out to the parking lot when I heard a panicked voice._

_"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" I looked up to see Charlie Swan come running into the waiting area. I saw my father walk over to him and calmly place a hand on his shoulder. He guided Charlie over to a seat and sat down with him, speaking as they went. A few minutes later I saw my dad motion for me to come over. I walked over and was taken back as Charlie stood up and threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly._

_ "Thank you son. Thank you for finding my girl." He said quietly. He pulled away and I nodded at him._

_ "I just wish that I was there to stop it from happening sir." I looked down as I said this, ashamed that I hadn't stopped it. I looked up as I felt a hand clap down on my shoulder. My father looked at me and then down at my pocket. The necklace, I thought. I reached in and grabbed the pieces of her necklace and held them out. "I found her necklace broken on the ground sir. I know it must mean a lot to her because she always wears it." He stared at the broken fragments and nodded._

_ "That necklace belonged to my grandmother. She had passed it down to my mother and then she passed it down to Bella. I gave her the charm for her thirteenth birthday. She loves this necklace, its her favorite possession." I could see he was visibly upset and was about to say something when my father jumped in._

_ "You know Charlie. Esme has a friend who fixes broken jewelry. She may be able to fix this for Bella. I can bring it to her and find out." _

_ "That would be wonderful Carlisle. I know she would truly appreciate it." I put the necklace back in my pocket as I watched Charlie head towards her room, and then I left._

I shut the box and picked up my cell phone. I texted Alice asking her to send Bella upstairs. I heard her coming up the stairs and watched as she entered the kitchen. My mother stepped forward and embraced her.

"Hello Bella dear. Its so good to see you. Are you having a good time with the others?" She smiled sweetly at her and nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen. You have a beautiful home." My mother laughed/

"Oh thank you dear and please call me Esme, all of Emmett and Alice's friends do." With that said she smiled at us both and excused herself, but not before giving me a little smirk. Bella looked over at me not really sure about what was happening. I picked up the box and handed it to her.

"This belongs to you." I said. She looked at me and then back down at the box, her face clouded in confusion. I watched her as she opened the box and heard her gasp. I watched as her face lit up as she lifted the necklace up.

"My necklace! How?" She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Um... I found it on the ground that night. I knew it was yours because you never take it off." I stopped as I saw the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She raised her hand to her throat.

"I was playing with the charm when he grabbed me. I felt it break when I was trying to fight him off. I swore the chain had broke." She said softly. I nodded.

"It did. A friend of my moms fixes jewelry and she specializes in antiques so she had no problem fixing the chain." She looked up at me still crying but with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Emmett. This means so much to me." I shrugged at her, looking down at my feet.

"Its the least I could do considering..." I faltered off not wanting to finish the sentence. Not wanting to admit my guilt.

"You didn't do anything wrong Emmett." I looked up at her quiet words. She stared up at me, her eyes boring into mine. "You are not to blame for that night. You couldn't have known what was going to happen." I shook my head no.

"I saw you sitting there by yourself. I saw that it was getting dark and that you were all alone, and I just left you there. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Don't be Emmett. Please do me a favor and stop blaming yourself." I stared back at her, her eyes pleading with me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will on one condition Bella. You also stop blaming yourself. You didn't deserve what happened to you, and you sure as hell didn't ask for it. You didn't do anything to provoke the attack, and I hope you know that." I watched as she looked at the ground taking in what I was saying. "Bella?" She looked up at me.

"Okay Emmett. I'll try to stop blaming myself." I smiled at her, happy to know that she would at least try to stop.

"Would you like me to put that on you?" She shifted uncomfortably and I thought she was going to say no, until she held the necklace out to me. I undid the clasp as she lifted her hair up, and placed it around her neck. She turned back around, fingering the charm and smiled gently at me.

"Thanks again Emmett." She said. "We should probably head back down." I nodded and as I watched her make her way towards the basement stairs I realized something. In that moment I realized that I would do what ever it takes to help her through this. No matter what, I was going to make sure that she was going to be able to smile like that all the time. I was going to make sure that she once again felt safe and happy.


	9. Presents and Vouchers

BPOV-

The next few months trickled by slowly and as each day passed I felt myself start to slowly heal. Don't get me wrong, I don't think I'll be fully, emotionally healed for a long time and I don't think I will ever be the same girl I had been, but I had noticed little things here and there that told me I was on my way and it helped that I had people to help me through it.

Ever since that first day at Emmett and Alice's house I had slowly come to befriend and trust the five of them. Rosalie, Alice and I had become very close, especially after they helped me find and join a support group for attack victims. I have to admit that it was difficult at first to sit and discuss my attack with these complete strangers, but after hearing some of their stories I felt slightly lucky. I had been knocked out before my attacker raped me. I didn't have to see and feel what he was doing to me as it was happening, and most of these women did. Many of them relived it every night in their nightmares and I know this sounds weird but I can't be more then a little thankful to the fact that I didn't have to see him violate me in such a way. The group had really helped me see that I didn't do anything wrong and that with time I would be able to move on, and I was really trying too.

The gang was going out of their way to make me as comfortable as possible around them, especially the guys. I still flinched if they got to close not because I thought any of them would hurt me but more out of instinct. Everyone took turns walking me to class since there was at least one of them in each of my classes, and I had started sitting with them at lunch at Rose and Alice's insistence. I also am happy to say that Lauren and Jessica hadn't said a word to me since that first day, obviously not wanting to deal with the wrath of Rosalie. Mike however didn't seem to understand Emmett's warning or just didn't care. It was a week before the homecoming dance and I was waiting for Jasper to walk to our next class when Mike came up to me.

_"Hi there Bella." He said smiling. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to see into the classroom where Jasper was speaking to the teacher. He placed a hand against the wall to the right of me a stared down at me. "I was thinking Bella that I could take you to the homecoming dance, as an apology for the first day of school." I could feel myself starting to shake, he was to close, way to close._

_"No thank you Mike. I don't do dances." I said stepping to the left to go around him. I thought I was okay when I felt him grab my wrist tightly and pull me back._

_"Come on Bell we'll have..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Jasper now had him pinned to the wall by his throat._

_"Wow, Newton. You just don't listen do you. What did Emmett tell you about going near her? Huh! Do you need me to knock the answer into you." Jasper seethed. To say I was shocked by Jasper would be an understatement. I had never seen Jasper like this before. He was always so quiet and reserved so this to me was way out of character. I watched as Mike shook his head at Jasper's question and then as he dropped him to the floor. Mike got up and ran in the other direction. Jasper turned to me,_

_"Hey you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head no, still to stunned to speak, and then we walked to class._

Mike hadn't approached me since, which I was extremely appreciative of. We were approaching the holidays and I had been invited to the Cullen's house for there traditional Christmas celebration. Each year the gang all went over to the Cullen's to exchange gifts and have a little party and then all spent the night. This year I would be joining them so I needed to actually go shopping. Charlie hated me spending money on him, which explains where I get it from, so I always made him a book of vouchers that he could turn in for me to do random chores like washing the cruiser, cleaning his room, work in the yard. This would be the first time I would actually be doing real Christmas shopping in years, so Alice and Rose insisted on taking me. Only separating from me so I could grab their gifts. For Alice a $100 mall gift card and a voucher for one complain free Bella Barbie moment. My wardrobe bothered her especially since I insisted on wearing layers of clothes after the attack. For Rosalie I got a gift certificate for her to have a spa day and a voucher to clean her room, since I knew she hated to do it. I bought Jasper a book of Civil War art called The Soldiers View and a voucher for a ping pong rematch, I had beat him miserably once and had since refused his requests for a rematch. Since I recently learned that Edward played the piano I bought him new sheet music and composition paper and made him a voucher to wash his car. The hardest person to buy for was Emmett. He had been there for me the most out of the group and who would have thought when I first saw him that first day of freshman year that one day my emotional state would depend on him. If it wasn't for Emmett I probably would have completely lost it by now. I had searched all over for the perfect gift for him and with the help of my step dad Phil I was able to get a few items signed by Emmett's favorite football player, including a jersey and football, and two tickets for the next time they played in the area.

Also I made him a voucher which entitled him to a meal of any kind made by me.

After the day of last minute shopping the girls dropped me off at home. Christmas was in a couple of days and we would all be meeting at the Cullen's after we had shared our mornings with our families. As I climbed under the covers that night I couldn't help but look forward to the days to come. Little did I know that something was going to happen that would change everything.


	10. Christmas Day Part 1

**Disclaimer - Usual stuff I don't own blah blah blah, Steph Meyers does blah blah blah. **

**Also a huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Also if you have anything you would like to see happen in this story feel free to tell me I love input and ideas.**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up Christmas morning to Charlie yelling that breakfast was very. I smiled slightly, knowing that what he meant was, Melinda from the diner had dropped off some food from the diner.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back stretching as I got up. I looked over at the clock, 9:42 it read. I knew Charlie would head off to work after we ate and exchanged gifts, the chief of police doesn't really get days off. I threw on my blue robe and headed for the door catching a glimpse of myself in my mirror. I was happy to see that I didn't have my usual dark circles around my eyes from tossing and turning all night. I had to admit that I actually felt refreshed this morning. My nightmares had slowly been drifting away and I seemed to be getting a little bit better sleep each night.

"Bells, lets go! Foods getting cold!" Charlie bellowed. I ran downstairs and joined Charlie in the kitchen. We ate our breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, home fries, toast, coffee, and juice and then we headed into the living room to exchange gifts. I gave Charlie my usual homemade book of extra chore vouchers, a couple of new flannel shirts, and a new watch, since the one he owned had a fraying wrist band. He loved the gifts just as much as I loved mine. He gave me a couple of gift certificates to some of my favorite stores, and a new ipod. I thanked him as he stood up, and headed over to the door to retrieve his jacket, and head out.

"You have a good time at the Cullens Bells. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." I watched as he walked out to his cruiser, started it up, and took off down the road, waving as he went. I was about to shut the door when I saw Alice's yellow porsche pull into the driveway. I watched her jump out of the car and felt myself smile as I took in her outfit.

"Merry Christmas," she shrieked as she ran up and grabbed me in a hug. I had to giggle at her enthusiasm and took a step back to really see what she was wearing.. The little pixie was all decked out in an elf costume. The dark green dress had white fur around the collar and hem of it and here was a shiny black belt around her waist. She was also wearing green and white striped knee highs, black boots, and topped it all off with a green elf hat.

"Merry Christmas Alice! Come on in." We stepped back inside and after I shut the door I was dragged up the stairs towards my room. Oh joy, Bella Barbie time, I thought. We entered my room and Alice headed towards my closet.

"You go take a shower while I go through all this." She said gesturing to my closet. I grabbed a few things, and headed to the bathroom, listening to her mumble something about too many jeans, not enough heels, and needing to go shopping. I shook my head and got into the shower. Thirty minutes later we were getting into Alice's car and speeding off towards her house. I had to admit I was happy with her choice for me today, black skinny jeans, green half-sleeve scoop-neck tee, and green and white hoodie. She also let me wear my converses which made me extremely happy, I swear it was a Christmas miracle. We pulled up to the house and I have to admit it looked even more beautiful covered in Christmas decorations, they really did go all out. We got out of the car and grabbed my overnight bag and bag of gifts and headed inside. When we entered the house I was hit with the aroma of Esme's cooking, my stomach grumbling at the wonderful smells.

"Come on," Alice said motioning for me to follow her. We went into the family room where a gigantic, decorated tree stood, presents piled underneath it. She took my bag of gifts and stuck it with the rest and then grabbed my hand again and brought me into the kitchen to see Esme. "We're back mom." Esme tuned and came over to hug me.

"Welcome dear." She said smiling, "Alice take Bella's bag up to your room. Bella, Emmett. Edward, Jasper, and Rose are all downstairs waiting for the two of you. Would you mind taking these down?" I looked at the platter of fresh, homemade gingerbread cookies, and felt my stomach grumble again. I nodded and took the platter just as Alice came back into the room. She nodded her head towards the basement door,

"Come on Bella. The others are waiting for us." I followed her to the door and down the stairs. When I reached the landing I stared in shock. The entire basement was decorated in lights, garland, fake snow, and other decorations. There was Christmas music playing and it looked like Rudolph was playing on the big screen t.v.

"Cookies! Score!" I was startled by Emmett's booming voice as he came over a took the platter from me. "Hey Bella. Merry Christmas." He said smiling down at me. I felt myself blush as I looked down quickly hoping he wouldn't notice it.

"Merry Christmas Emmett. Love what you did with place." He chuckled.

"This is all my little pixies doing. You know she loves to do everything to the extreme."

"I wouldn't have her any other way. Otherwise she wouldn't be our Alice." Jasper said, taking a cookie in one hand and Alice in the other. We all exchanged our Merry Christmases and settled down, playing pool and chit chatting until we were called up to open gifts. Alice was in charge of handing out the gifts, which I was surprised to find out the family had opened their gifts this morning and these were all for us. We each took a turn opening our gifts. I received a shopping spree from Alice, which of course she insisted she be there to help me, a new pair of Converse Chuck Taylors and a couple of reversible Buffalo Checker Hoodies from Rose and Edward, a leather bound notebook and gift certificate to the same book store I got his gift, from Jasper and Carlisle and Esme surprised us all with a trip for all of us, to Hawaii during winter break in which Alice started freaking out about how us girls were going to have to do some serious shopping before we went. It was Emmett's gift though that I truly loved. He got me a charm bracelet that was a very close match to my necklace but instead of having just one charm on it, it had five. The five charms each had the first name initial of the friend it represented. The shoe had an "A" on it, the car an "R", the music note an "E", baseball bat a "J" and the football had an "E". I could feel myself starting to tear up as I stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Emmett said taking the bracelet out of the box and latching it around my wrist. As I looked up to see him smiling down at me, I couldn't help but notice a warm feeling flow through my body. Then to the shock of everyone, even me I did something I had never done before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and for the first time in months contact with a guy felt right.


	11. Christmas Day Part 2

**As always I own nothing except the plot I guess. Not the characters though!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV-

I watched as Bella fingered the charm bracelet, tearing up as she looked at each individual charm. I had wanted to get her something special and when Carmen had mentioned to my mother that she had a bracelet that matched Bella's necklace I new it would be the perfect gift. After getting it I went and bought the charms and had each one engraved with each of our initials.

"Here. Let me help you with that." I said taking the bracelet from the box and clasping it around her wrist. I smiled down at her and when she looked up at me I couldn't help but get lost in her gorgeous, brown eyes. I was so lost in them that it startled me when she suddenly threw her arms around my neck in a tight, crushing hug. I stared at the shocked looks on my family and friends faces, a look that I'm sure mirrored my own. Bella was hugging me. She was actually touching me and not flinching away. Alice captured my attention, motioning for me to hug her back, instead of continuing to sit there like a complete idiot. I wrapped my hand around her waist and squeezed gently, not wanting to frighten her. I felt a shocking sensation almost like an electric current shoot through me as we embraced. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then I felt her start to pull back, so I dropped my arms quickly. She looked at me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen light up anyones face.

"Emmett! This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Bella." I said, staring at her, missing the feeling of her in my arms. _Whoa! _I thought. Calm_ down there boy. Shes your friend. Nothing more, no matter how much you might want there to be._ I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of everyone laughing at Jasper who was holding up a pair of boxers covered in cowboy hats and lassos, a gag gift from Alice. We finished up unwrapping our gifts, and I almost grabbed Bella into my own hug when I opened her gifts to me, and the vouchers were such a great idea, I was definitely gonna have to remember that for next year. Alice freaked when she saw hers entitling her to one free argument free Bella Barbie session.

"I know exactly when I'm going to use this." She said, her eyes lighting up, devilishly, a smirk on her face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that Alice?" Bella murmured, smiling at her.

"Don't worry Bella you still have plenty of time before it happens." Alice sighed, jumping up off the couch. "Well now why don't you boys go do what ever you do downstairs, while we girls help mom finish up in the kitchen." She grabbed Rose and Bella and tugged them off towards the kitchen.

"Looks like we are being kicked out guys. How about a game of pool?" My dad said heading towards the basement stairs with us following. We played doubles, my dad and I verse Jasper and Edward, and after defeating them horribly they went to play Halo.

"How you doing son?" My dad asked patting me on my shoulder.

"I'm good dad." I said while putting my cue away. Heck I was better then good. Bella hugged me. I know that shouldn't seem like a big deal, but it was. I looked over at him, taking in the slightly amused expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what just caused that huge grin you just got on your face. Don't suppose it has anything to do with what happened upstairs." I looked at him, running my hand through my hair. I hadn't realized I was grinning. "Talk to me son. Whats going on in that head of yours?" I looked down at the floor and then back at him.

"I wish I knew dad." I paused for a second trying to collect my thoughts. "Bella has always seemed like a really sweet girl and she always had this spark in her eyes. When I found her that night, all I could think was not her. I hoped it wasn't her in front of me and when she looked up at me the first thing I noticed was the spark in her eyes was gone. They were completely dead." I could feel my anger rising so I stopped to calm myself before continuing. "Over the past couple of months I've tried to be there for her in every possible way, in an attempt to see that spark again."

"And?"

"And I saw it today. After she hugged me, I saw that spark in her eyes again, and I didn't realize how much I missed seeing it." I admitted.

"Are you developing feelings for Bella, Emmett?"He asked me. I thought about it a second.

"I think so dad. I just don't know what to do about it." He looked at me and nodded.

"Just give it time Emmett. Bella took a huge step today, and you should be proud of the fact that you helped her take that step. I know I am. You've been such a good friend to her son. I really am proud of you." He squeezed my shoulder, and smiled.

"Thanks dad." Just then Alice appeared informing us that dinner was ready. We all headed up stairs and enjoyed a wonderful dinner. Everyone joked around and talked about there plans for the rest of our Christmas break. When dinner was over we all went up and changed into our pajamas and then met downstairs to start our little party. Edward, Jasper, and I were the first ones downstairs, all of us in t-shirts and pajama pants. I went and put a cd of Christmas songs in, Edward started up the gas fireplace, and Jasper was getting the wet bar area ready with what he needed to make our special holiday drink, hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps. I turned as the girls finally appeared wearing matching silk pajama pants and tops, Alice in pink, Rose in red, and Bella in midnight blue. I had to admit it was definitely her color. She looked wonderful.

"Just in time ladies," Edward said , handing drinks to Alice and Rose first. I went to grab mine when I heard a gasp and Rose shout,

"Bella are you okay!" I turned and saw Bella curled up on the ground shaking, tears streaming down her face. Edward was standing above her looking shocked. He looked at me.

"What did you do?" I asked rushing over.

"Nothing I went to ask her if she wanted some when she freaked." I knelt in front of Bella and spoke softly.

"Bella. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, trying to keep my distance as not to frighten her anymore. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"I'm sorry. Its the smell." She said softly. _The smell, _I thought. "My attacker." An image flashed in my head. A creepy unbathed image. _No! Please no!_ I thought "He smelled like peppermint. Peppermint and..."

"Tobacco." I finished her sentence. She stared at me and started to nod. I heard a small gasp and turned to see the others looking at me.

"Em. How did you know that?" Alice asked. I could feel the anger rising with in me. _I was right from the beginning. This is all my fault! _I thought. I stood up and looked down at Bella, who was waiting for me to answer Alice's question.

"I'm so sorry Bella. What happened to you. Its all my fault." Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean Emmett?" She asked, looking even more terrified.

"Bella," I started, "I know who attacked you."

* * *

**Got to love the cliffhangers.**


	12. Misunderstanding

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. As always I don't own any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV-

_It was deathly quiet as I walked down the sidewalk. I was startled by a sound coming from the alley, so I went to investigate. As I looked into the alley I saw him. He was on his knees, hunched over something, and as I approached him, I bumped into the trash bin causing him to snap his head in my direction. His dirty blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail,his clothing and skin covered in grime, the stench of peppermint and tobacco rolled off of him. "Your too late." He sneered. He looked back over his shoulder, "She was amazing." Then he vanished and there was Bella's naked, crumpled figure staring up at me._

_"How could you let this happen?" She sobbed. "I thought you wanted to protect me!" _

"NO!!!!" I yelled, waking myself up. I sat up straight and looked quickly around me, taking in my surroundings. I found myself staring around my room, my breathing slowly going back to normal. I laid back down and stared up at my ceiling. _Another nightmare._ I thought. The same nightmare that had been haunting me since I figured out that the guy I had bumped into that night at the movies was the one who had attacked Bella. I thought back to Christmas and what happened after the schnapps incident.

_"Bella," I started, "I know who attacked you." She stared up at me in shock, and I could hear the shocked gasps of everyone around us. Alice ran upstairs and got our parents and dad called the detective in charge of the case. I decided to wait until he got there before telling them all so I would only have to say it once. The entire time we waited I just stared at Bella, my eyes not once leaving her eyes and hers not leaving mine. I could see the horror in them and I knew at once that she knew that I was right before. Right when I had told her it was my fault. Right when I told her I could have prevented it. When the detective showed up I told him about bumping into the guy and how he reeked of peppermint and tobacco, and gave them a description of him. The detective said it was enough to pick the guy up if they found him and with a DNA sample they would be able to prove if in fact he was the attacker since he left DNA on Bella. After he left Bella asked to please go home, so Alice and Rose took her._

_That was two months __ago. Two__ months, _I thought. Bella hadn't spoken to any of us since that day. According to her dad she had receded even further into herself then when it first happened. He said she was barely eating or sleeping and we had all noticed it. She walked around school her head always down, baggy clothes engulfing her body, dark circles around her eyes. I knew that she was avoiding me because she finally came to realize that I helped cause her attack, and this I could understand, but I couldn't understand why she was avoiding the girls. Alice and Rose had been miserable since she stopped talking to them, but they wanted to respect her space so they had been leaving her alone, hoping that she would talk to them again. I looked at the clock and decided I might as well start getting ready for school. As I headed for the shower I decided that I had to come up with a way to make this right. I just had to.

School sucked as usual. The day was slowly dragging by and I just wanted it to hurry up so I could try to talk to Bella in history. Lunch time came and we all took our regular places at the table. Bella no longer sat with us, in fact she didn't even come into the cafeteria any more. We were talking about how our days were going and what we would be doing this weekend when Alice finally had enough.

"Who cares dammit! Who cares how our crappy days are going or what random useless thing we are going to be doing this weekend! This is bullshit!" She cried. Jasper wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her. She shrugged him off. "Don't shush me, Jasper. Lets all just stop pretending like Bella's behavior hasn't hurt us. I just don't understand whats happened. Emmett you were able to describe her attacker and now they have a better chance to catch him. I just ...." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Its my fault Alice. She knows now that what I was saying before was true. I could have stopped it from happening. I knew that guy was bad news, I had a bad feeling about him, and I left her out there alone with him." Edward shook his head at me.

"Man, you have got to stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't cause this."

"Yeah. Try explaining that to Bella." I said, looking down. Alice stood up quickly.

"I can't deal with this anymore. It ends now!" Before we could say anything to her she pivoted and rushed out of the room. A few minutes later the bell rang and we all headed to class. I was walking towards History when I heard a shout coming from the girls room. The door flew open and someone rushed out plowing straight into me. I grabbed the girls arms, stopping her from falling backward and when she looked up at me I found myself staring into the same tear filled eyes that had haunted me for two months. She pushed away from me, mortified and said,

"I'm so sorry." Before I could say anything she ran full speed away from me. I heard the girls room door open and turned to see Alice standing there tears streaming down her face.

"Alice! What happened? What did you say to her?"

"Oh Emmett! Its all been a huge misunderstanding. You have to go after her, let her explain, don't let her pull away." Alice cried.

"But Alice..." She interrupted me.

"She doesn't blame you Emmett! This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her." I didn't need to hear anything else. I should have known that Bella would turn this on herself somehow. Thats just the type of person she was. I took off in the same direction she did and caught a glimpse of her going through the front doors. I chased after her, finally catching up to her when she reached her truck. She jumped into it and I grabbed the door before she could shut it.

"Bella please stop! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me, and I understand why but please just know that I am truly sorry." She stared at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. When she finally spoke, she shocked me.

"Why do you keep apologizing Emmett? You didn't do anything wrong." I looked at her confused.

"Then why have you been avoiding me. What did I do?" I whispered. She had turned her head to look out the windshield, her hands clutching the steering wheel tightly. She shook her head, angrily.

"How can you look at me Emmett? Knowing what that bastard looked like. Knowing how dirty he was. Knowing...." She choked back a sob, "w-what he did to me. " She looked up at me, her tears flowing freely. "I know I disgust you Emmett. I saw it in your eyes when you realized who attacked me." I was shocked at her words, and at that moment I realized that we had lost two months of time together over a misunderstanding. I looked at her and sighed,

"Bella. We need to talk."


	13. Still Friends?

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the cliff hangers guys but I have to make sure you are going to come back. I'll try to keep them to a minimum though. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV -

"Bella. We need to talk." I just stared at him. What could we possibly have to talk about? Wasn't it all perfectly clear. I was disgusting, dirty and they could all see it, he could see it. I saw it in his eyes on Christmas. I thought back to that day. It was going so well, I even hugged Emmett, I hadn't even hugged Charlie since the attack, but for some reason I felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. Then it all went to hell, with my little outburst, and Emmett's realization. I saw the disgust and horror that covered his face. I couldn't deal with it. I grabbed my stuff and Alice and Rose took me home where I stayed and cried for the rest of our holiday break. I hadn't talked to anyone since then, well not until today, when Alice cornered me in the girls room.

_I was sitting in the girls room, like I did every lunch period, when Alice burst in, very upset. I started to get up to leave when she put herself in front of me._

_"What the hell is your problem Bella!?" She stood there her hands planted firmly on her hips, her eyes flashing with anger. I tried to move around her but she refused to let me go by. "No Bella! You are going to talk to me. I thought we were friends! Best friends! I just don't understand Bella! We were all getting so close, you were doing so much better, I mean you hugged my brother and you didn't flinch sat the contact. Everything was going so well!" I stood there remembering the hug. No wonder he looked so disgusted, I thought, he remembered seeing my attacker and then remembered that I had hugged him, gotten that filth on him. I felt the tears forming._

_"Leave me alone Alice!" I shouted stepping around her. She turned and grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving._

_"How can you blame him Bella! He didn't do anything wrong. I know he saw the guy, but he didn't know he was going to attack you. This is killing him inside Bella!" I stared at her, confused. What in the hell was she talking about. I never blamed Emmett for this, I couldn't, it was never his fault._

_"Alice I don't know what you are talking about. I have never and will never blame Emmett for any of this."_

_"Then why won't you speak to him? To any of us?" She asked letting go of my arm. I could hear the period bell ring but I didn't care._

_"How could you possibly want me near you? I'm so dirty and disgusting. That nasty bastard raped me Alice! He touched me with his __grimy__ hands, with his filthy body. He made me dirty and you all know that especially Emmett!" Alice's own tears started to fall and she started to say something but I stopped her_. "_I disgust him Alice! I saw it on his face that night. He doesn't want me around anymore." I sobbed. I had to get out of there so I turned and ran out the door just to smash into a person, who proceeded to steady me. I looked up to be met with Emmett's pain filled deep blue eyes. Oh god! I thought, as I pushed away from him. "I'm so sorry!" I said and then ran off obviously with him following me._

"Bella?" I came out of my little flashback and looked at him. "Please Bella. Please can we just sit here and talk?" He begged. I looked at him. He looked so hurt, I just couldn't say no. I nodded my head slowly. He smiled at me and ran around to the other side of my truck and got in We sat there in silence neither of us sure where to start.

"I was disgusted that night Bella." Emmett said looking at me. "But not at you. You could never disgust me Bella." I was confused by this. I looked into his eyes, the hurt and pain still there.

"But you saw him Emmett. You now what he did to me. How could I not disgust you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Bella, I was disgusted with myself. I new that guy was bad news when I saw him. I saw you sitting there all alone and knowing that freak was out there I left you." He reached out and grabbed my hand. I was startled by the electric spark that occurred as he touched me. "I am so sorry Bella. So so sorry. I care about you a lot and I don't want to lose your friendship." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes as they plead with me for forgiveness. He really thought this was all his fault. He really felt as if he had let me down in someway. Most of all he said that I didn't disgust him and I could tell that he was telling me the truth. I took a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"Emmett, like I have told you before, you have nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't have known what his intentions were. Please stop blaming yourself. For me." He had dropped his eyes to the floor for a second and then looked back up at me smiling slightly, and nodded.

"I feel like we've said this to each other before but I'll stop blaming myself if you stop blaming yourself." He teased.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like it was you fault. I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you were disgusted by me and that you didn't want to be anywhere near me."

"Well you were wrong Bella-bear!" He said removing his hand from mine and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Did you just call me Bella-bear?" I laughed.

"Yes I did. I have nicknames for all my friends, and Bella-bear is yours. That is, if you still want to be friends." He looked at me hopefully. I thought back to all the good times the six of us had, had over the past six months. They were the greatest times of my life so far. Did I really want to give that all up over something as stupid as a misunderstanding? I looked at Emmett, sitting there patiently, waiting for an answer. No, I thought I wanted my friends back.

"Yes Em, I do still want to be friends. More then anything." He let out a sigh of relief and before I could say anything he grabbed me and pulled me into a big bear hug. I felt him stiffen as he realized what he had done, and I could feel him loosening his arms from around me as if he was going to pull away. Before he could though I through my arms around him, burying my face in his chest and squeezed tightly. "No Em! Please don't let go." I begged. Instead of letting go he hugged me tighter and as I let myself fully settle into his warm embrace I could feel two months of sleepless nights finally taking its toll on me as I drift to sleep safe in his arms.


	14. Caught!

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Steph Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV -

"Awwww! How cute! Jazz take a picture!" I was woken by the sound of my sister's voice. I opened my eyes to see the four of them peering into the drivers side window at us. I was leaned up against the passenger door, Bella sound asleep in my arms. I looked around and noticed that the parking lot was filled with students getting into their cars. Shit! I thought, running my hand through my hair. We had slept through the rest of the school day. I felt Bella start to move so I decided to help wake her.

"Bella. Time to get up sleepy head." I said as I pulled gently on her hair. She started to sit up stretching as she did. She turned and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Emmett?" She looked at me slightly confused and then jumped when Alice slammed her hand against the window.

"Bella! Open this damn door so I can say I'm sorry!" She screeched, pulling on the handle of the locked door. Bella turned and looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Do I have to? " She looked slightly afraid, and I didn't blame her. My little pixie could be quite the scary little monster when she wanted to be.

"You might want to otherwise she may just try to break the window." I said. No sooner had Bella unlocked the door, when Alice whipped it open and grabbed Bella dragging her out in a tight bear hug speaking frantically.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you! You are my best friend, like a sister to me, and I can't believe how absolutely horrible I was to you, yelling at you like that. Please forgive me Bella! Please!" She clung to Bella as if her life depended on it, as if she might fall to the ground without Bella there to support her.

"Of course I forgive you Alice. I know you only did it because you were hurting and I know you were hurting because of me. All of you were." She said pulling away from Alice and looking around at all of us. "I really am sorry you guys. I just didn't think you would all want to be around me now that you knew." She looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"Bella," Jasper said. "None of us could ever know what you went through, or what you must have felt, but we all care about you and are here for you if you need us." Edward nodded at this.

"Jaspers right. Don't be afraid to talk to us, even if its just about stupid girly things."

"I'm sorry. What do you mean stupid girly things?" Rosalie said pulling away and turning to glare at him. _Uh oh!_ I thought as I watched Alice also turn and glare at him. _Open mouth and insert foot._ Jasper slowly backed away from Edward, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the tongue lashing he was about to receive from the girls. I watched Bella as she watched the girls rip Edward a new one. I saw her smile slightly at the spectacle being displayed in front of us before she turned and caught me staring at her. She looked down blushing and then looked back up glancing over at me slowly. I smiled at her, before turning to the others.

"Are you two done reaming him a new one, cause I want to go play some Guitar Hero. Plus mom said something about having brownies ready when we got to the house." At the sound of brownies Rose and Alice stopped yelling at Edward and headed towards the cars. Rose grabbed her bag from Edward's car and proceeded to head over to Bella's truck.

"I'll ride with Bella! If that is okay with you." Bella nodded and climbed back into her truck. She shut the door but not before giving me another shy smile. I happily got in my jeep and led the way to my house, the whole way thinking about how I would never let another stupid misunderstanding come between Bella and I again.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and everything was going great. Bella had returned to her support group, and she was looking a whole lot better too. She said the nightmares weren't coming as often and that they weren't as bad as they had been. I was laying in my room waiting for the guys to come over one Saturday, when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it, "Hello."

"Hello. Is this Emmett Cullen?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" I asked.

"Emmett, this is Detective Simmons." I sat up straight. Detective Simmons was in charge of Bella's case. "We think we may have caught Bella's attacker and since you were the person who actually saw him we were wondering if you could come down and pick him out of a police line up." I jumped off my bed and grabbed my sneakers.

"Yes sir! I can come right now if you would like." I said throwing on my sneakers and grabbing my jacket.

"That would be great. See you in a bit." I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs, smashing into Jasper and Edward and sending us all crashing to the floor.

"Dude! I know you're happy to see us and all, but whats the rush." Jasper asked. I scrambled to my feet.

"Lets go! I'll tell you on the way." We jumped into my jeep and head towards the Port Angeles police station. I told them about the phone call and they started to get as anxious as I was. Part of me wondered if I should call Bella and tell her that they may have caught the bastard but I decided I would wait till I was sure it was him. I didn't want to get her hopes up only to have to tell her they were wrong. We pulled into the station parking lot and went in. I told the officer at the front desk why I was there and he called back to inform Detective Simmons that I was here. He came out and shook our hands and then asked me to follow him. We entered a small room which had a one-way mirror in it that looked into another room that the suspects would be brought into.

"Okay Emmett we are going to bring in the suspects and you just need to tell me if you see the man you saw that night. Alright?" I nodded. He pushed a button on the intercom and told another officer to bring in the men. As the door opened I looked down at the floor, closing my eyes and picturing what the asshole looked like. I had to make sure it was him, I couldn't make any mistakes. "Alright son. Do you see him?" I took a deep breath and looked up at the five men in front of me, my eyes immediately going to suspect number two. I could feel my heart pound harder in my chest, and my fist clenched, as my anger rose. I started to shake as I stared at number two. The hair, the eyes, even the dirty jacket he was wearing, I remembered it all. How could I not, he had been haunting my dreams for months. "Emmett?"

"Number two. That is the bastard I bumped into that night." I said.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I've never been more positive of anything in my life." The men were led out of the room and I went to sign some paperwork. "So what happens now?"

"Well we will get a DNA sample from him and if it matches the DNA taken from Miss Swan we will be able to formally press charges." He replied.

"Have you called her to tell her yet?" I asked. He shook his head no and told me that I could if I wanted. I thanked him for all of his hard work and went out to meet the guys. They jumped up when I walked out.

"So. What happened?" Edward asked, hopefully. I smiled, at them and nodded my head. "Thank god!" Jasper ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh of relief.

"Does Bella know yet?" I shook my head no and got into the jeep.

"I thought about calling her but I think we should tell her in person. The girls should be back at the house by now." We drove back, talking about how we should go about telling her. There was no doubt in my mind that this scumbag was the monster that hurt my Bella. _There I go again. Acting as if I have some kind of claim on her. _I thought. It was becoming quite obvious to me that my feelings for Bella had gone past just friendship. I wanted more. I wanted to call her my Bella and know that she was in fact mine, but I knew she wasn't ready for that yet. I just hoped that someday she would be.

We pulled into my driveway and sure enough there was Rose's car. We ran inside almost knocking down my mom.

"Boys! What have I said about running in the house?" She asked.

"Sorry mom. Where are the girls? Is Bella here?"

"The girls are up in Alice's room." My dad said, walking in from the kitchen. Jasper ran up the stairs, shouting over his shoulder,

"I'll get them!" I walked into the living room and slowly started to pace back and forth. Edward followed me with my parents right behind him. They looked at me, their faces masked with unasked questions. I stopped pacing when I hear Jasper and the girls come down the stairs.

"Emmett! This better be good. We were about to give each other facials!" Alice whined. I looked over at Bella who looked relieved at being saved from Alice's torture. I didn't know exactly what to say or how to say it, so I just blurted it out.

"They caught him Bella! They caught that bastard!" I listened to the gasps from the girls.

"Emmett. Are you sure?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir. I just went and picked him out of a line up. They are getting a DNA sample and are going to test it against the DNA found at the scene." I looked at Bella. She stood there in shock and I started to wonder if I had done the right thing in telling her. I was about to ask if she was okay when she spoke.

"They really caught him?" I smiled at her, trying to let her know that it was all going to be okay. She started crying tears of relief as she ran over and threw her arms around me. I watched as my family and our friends suck out of the room trying to give us a moment alone. I decided to take that moment for all it was worth and I held her tightly against me, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to your reviews :)**


	15. On My Mind

**This is the usual disclaimer explaining that I own nothing. None off these characters belong to me, I am just using them for my amusement.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV -

I don't know why I felt the need to run up to him and hug him the way I did, but I clung to him with everything I had, my tears of relief staining his shirt. We just stood there wrapped in each others arms, neither of us saying anything. After a while I pulled away from him wiping my tear stained cheeks with the back of my hands.

"Sorry," I said. "Its just a little overwhelming you know." I went and sat on the couch, noticing for the first time that we were alone in the room. Emmett came over and sat down next to me, making sure not to get to close.

"Hey don't worry about it. If anyone deserves to have a good cry, its you." He said, smiling. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him watch me. We had gotten really close these past couple of months, and I felt as if things between us were changing, or at least for me. _ He could never think of me the way I think of him._ I thought. Emmett had become my rock, my comfort zone, my hero. Even during the two months that we didn't speak, due to our own stupidity, I had continued to feel that Emmett was more to me then I was to him. Now, as I sat here taking in that breathtaking smile of his, I could feel myself once again thinking about how much I just wanted him to hold me, kiss me. _Whoa! Hold it there. Kiss me. I should feel lucky that he even wants to hug me. Actually the few times we have hugged, I have hugged him, not the other way around. He probably only hugs me back to be polite._ That thought saddened me.

"What are you thinking about?" I came out of my daze and stared at him. His eye were looking at me questionably, his mouth turned up in a smirk. I was trying to come up with an answer when Alice ran back in with Jasper chasing after her.

"Are you two done yet? I want to celebrate this news!" I giggled as Jasper grabbed her around the waist trying to drag her back out of the room, as she tried to wiggle herself free.

"Sorry you guys. We tried to keep her in the other room, but shes a slippery little thing." Jasper said apologetically. I shook my head and stood up.

"Its okay Jasper, you can let her go." I should have known better and braced myself, because the moment he let her go she threw herself full force at me, toppling us both to the ground.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you. The scumbag is in jail, and you don't have anything to worry about anymore. See I told you everything would be okay. Come on we have to get all beautified and then go out to celebrate!" Alice picked the both of us up and grabbed my hand dragging me back towards her room. "Rose!" She screeched. "Lets go we have a celebration to get ready for! Oh Bella I have the perfect outfit for you to wear, and the heels that go with it are so cute!" I could hear the guys start to laugh as they saw the look of horror on my face as I was dragged upstairs. Two hours later we were heading down the stairs to grab the guys and go. I had refused to wear the heels saying it was for my safety and the safety of those around me and we had negotiated the rest of the outfit too. I had on dark blue skinny jeans, a purple ruffled, short sleeved blouse, and a pair of dark purple ballet flats. She wanted me to wear a chunky purple necklace and a purple wood bangle bracelet but I refused, wanting to wear my own jewelry. They had thrown my hair up into a high ponytail and put a little bit of light makeup on me. We found the guys waiting for us in the kitchen. They had all gone and changed and when my eyes landed on Emmett, I couldn't help but stare. He was in a pair of dark, loose fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, that showed the contours of his very muscular chest, and a dark long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I watched as he buttoned up all but the top three buttons of the shirt. It was taking everything I had, not to walk over an stop him from covering up his perfect chest. _God Bella! Stop ogling him!_ I thought looking away from his body and back up to his face. Bad move, because when I looked up I found that he had caught me staring at him and was standing there smiling at me.

"See something you like?" He teased. I could feel my face turn every possible shade of red that it could. I looked at the ground, not about to answer that question.

"Lets go you guys. I'm starving." Edward said grabbing Rose's hand and heading to the door. The guys helped us put our jackets on and we headed out to Emmett's jeep and Edwards Volvo. We went to Port Angeles, to a restaurant called Rick's Place. The food was great and we all talked and laughed about how the waiters and waitresses kept trying to flirt with us. When the waitress brought the check, she really had the nerve to hand Emmett her phone number, completely making me want to rip her head off of her body. I know we aren't a couple but she didn't know that. What made it worse was it seemed as if Emmett was interested, since he took it from her and pocketed it, giving her one of his best smiles in return. I looked down at my hands and sighed. What should I expect. I mean Emmett was so handsome, so perfect. Of course he would be looking for a girl who was just as perfect, and lets face it that was so not me. I looked up as I felt someone kick me. Rosalie was looking at me. She raised her eyebrow at me, silently asking me if I was alright. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded slightly, not wanting to worry her. We were here to celebrate and I wasn't going to be a downer. No I would wait until later, when I was alone to deal with the fact that Emmett would never see me as anything more then a friend, and by deal with it I mean bawl my eyes out. We got up and headed out to the cars, this time I rode with Edward and Rose, because they would be passing my house on there way to their houses and could drop me off. Rose would be picking me up in the morning to go meet the gang for Sunday brunch at the Cullen's so I would grab my truck then. As we pulled in front of my house I said goodbye and jumped out. I went inside, took a shower, got dressed in my sweat pants and t-shirt, and climbed into bed. I laid there thinking about the day and how everything seemed to be getting better. I decided right then and there that I would not cry tonight about the fact that Emmett would never be mine. No instead I decided to remember all of todays good moments. I remembered the look on Em's face as he gave me the news, the hug we shared, and how good he looked when I walked into the kitchen. Needless to say I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and Emmett on my mind.

* * *

**I know its a little short, or at least I think it is, but anyways, a little drama is on the horizon. Are you ready for it?**


	16. Prom Discussions

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope you are all ready for the drama to begin.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV -

"Prom, Alice! Prom." I just stared at her. "You are joking right?" We were sitting in the school parking lot, waiting for the guys. Alice had decided that that we should skip out on gym today because we had very important things to talk about. If I knew the very important subject was going to be prom I would have gone to gym.

"Yes Bella, prom. Its approaching fast and we need to discuss dresses, shoes, jewelry, hair, makeup." She said, counting off each item on her fingers as she said it.

"Alice. Think about it. Me and prom. Dancing, heels, boys, pretty much everything I am against at this moment in my life." _Well not all boys,_ I thought as an image of Emmett entered my mind. "No way. The prom isn't my thing."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I stared at Alice in shock. _She seriously just used my full name. Wait! How does she even know my middle name? _ "Prom is a high school rite of passage! We are all going, including you my little Bella Barbie. Remember! I still have my voucher." I watched as a very evil smirk lit up her little face. I went back to Christmas and remembered how she had acted when she had seen the voucher and what she had said,_ "I know exactly when I'm going to use this." _Crap! "Besides." She said, slipping her arms around the side of my waist, and resting her head on my shoulder. "Its going to be beautiful. The theme is going to be Crystal Garden and we are going with blue, silver, and white for the colors. We really will have so much fun!" I looked down at her and smiled. "I should have realized you would be on the prom committee."

"Please! I am the committee. You think I'm going to leave my prom in the hands of the skanks in this school. Besides the after parties are going to be fun and dad has already rented us a limo and he and mom are going away that weekend so we will have the house all to ourselves afterwards." Rosalie, who had been staying out of the whole conversation, started to giggle.

"Oh, I get it! This isn't about prom as much as it is about getting to bang Jasper that night." I covered my mouth with my hand as to stifle my laughter. Alice looked mortified. She jumped away from me, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"I will have you know that I do not bang Jasper, as you so delicately put it! She said glaring angrily at her. "Jasper and I make love." She crossed her arms satisfied with her own response. Rosalie however wasn't so satisfied and had to add some fuel to Alice's already simmering fire.

"Make love, really. Oh Jasper! Harder baby! I want you to dominate me!" Rosalie said in a high pitched voice, attempting to mock her. Alice's face went redder then I had ever seen .

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!!!" She shrieked before launching herself towards Rose. Rose turned and started to run, Alice right on her heels. I was laughing so hard that I was clutching the side of my truck, trying to keep myself from falling down.

"Whats going on? Why is my sister trying to kill Rose?" I turned to see the guys walking up. I shook my head at Emmett.

"Believe me. You really don't want to know." I watched as Alice finally caught Rose tackling her to the ground. She was now straddling her pinning her to the ground. It was hard to believe that someone so small could be so strong. I watched as Edward and Jasper ran over and tried to pry their girls apart, laughing as Alice continue to kick and yell at Rose as Jasper carried her away and threw her into his car. Rose and Edward walked back over to us.

"That was fun. I love messing with her." She said laughing. I just shook my head.

"I gotta go. Charlie and I are going to dinner before he leaves to go fishing." I said getting into my truck.

"You still staying the weekend with us?" Emmett asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'll be over after dinner. See you later Em." I said and then took off home to pack for the weekend. The whole way home all I could think about was prom. It really was not my thing but I had to admit that being there with the gang would be fun. Also if it meant seeing Emmett in a tuxedo, it would so be worth going, even more so if he asked me to be his date. _Stop Bella. No need to set yourself up for disappointment. Emmett could ask anyone in the whole school, so why would he ask you. _I sighed. Oh well. I parked my truck in front of the house and headed inside to get ready.

* * *

"So. I'm thinking we should go next weekend to buy our dresses. We don't want to miss out on the good ones." Rose said stretching out across Alice's bed. It was Sunday and we were hanging out in Alice's room discussing Alice's new favorite subject. The prom. All weekend thats all she talked about. I finally agreed to go because she kept harping on me every second, and I could no longer deal with it. The guys were no help. Every time they heard the word prom exit her mouth they ran off somewhere.

"So Bella." Alice said turning to me. "Any idea who you would like to take you to prom." I shook my head quickly as I looked down at the bed spread, trying to cover up my blush. I looked up in time to see Alice give Rose a knowing smile. Rose looked at me and smirked.

"I heard Newton was thinking about asking you." I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. For some reason I felt bad that the guys would get in Mike's face if he tried to look at me let alone talk to me. He had tried to apologize so much that I finally gave in and told the gang to try and give him a second chance. Since then we had become friends, not the kind that hangs out outside of school, but we were sociable.

"There is no way I'm going to be his date for prom." I said shaking my head.

"Why not Bella." Rose asked. If it wasn't for the look of amusement on her face I almost would have thought she was serious. "I thought you guys were friends."

"Yes we are friends, but thats it. If I go to prom with him he is going to think it means more and I sooo do not see him like that. Honestly, he kinda creeps me out sometimes. Especially when he stares at me. No there is no way I'm going with him." I turned toward the door and then back to Alice. "Is someone here? " Alice shook her head. "I thought I heard something in the hallway. What ever."

"Well then. Since we know Mike is a big fat no, how about Emmett."

"Emmett?"

"Yes. You know. Emmett. My brother." I looked back down at my hands once again feeling the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks.

"Uh oh! Looks like we have a winner!" Rosalie said laughing at me. "Does Bella have a little crush." I jerked my head up and glared at her. Alice bounced up and down on the bed clapping her hands together.

"Oh good, because he is going to ask you!" She said bouncing even harder. I looked at her and tried to process what she had just said. Emmett was going to ask me to the prom. Me! "He asked us to find out if you seemed interested in going with him. I think he didn't want to put you on the spot by just asking. So! Do you want him to ask you?" I looked at them, unable to contain my excitement. I nodded quickly,

"Yes. I really would." I said softly. They both squealed and tackled me to the bed, laughing. We all jumped when Alice's cell phone started ringing loudly. She grabbed it looking down at the caller id.

"Speaking of the devil." She said answering it, "Hey bro. Whats up?" She listened to what ever he said and then replied. "Oh okay. Em are you okay? You sound funny." She paused again, her face filled with concern. "Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She flipped her phone shut, stared at it for a moment, and then looked at us. "That was weird. Em sound kinda pissed off, but he said nothing was wrong."

"Why won't you see him until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hes spending the night at Jasper's. Some project or something. I don't know. Anyway now we have to find the perfect dresses this weekend. I know just the ...." I let Alice's voice fade from my ears, not really caring about where we were going to go for dresses. If I know Alice, I'm not going to be allowed to pick out my own dress anyways. Instead I thought about what they had told me. Emmett wanted to ask me to prom! I could feel my heart beating faster at just the thought. I had really fallen for Emmett and to think that he could possibly feel the same way about me was beyond exciting. It was what I had been dreaming about, and if the girls were correct, then my dreams were about to come true.

* * *

I pulled into the school and parked next to Edward. I checked my reflection in the rear view mirror quickly. I had decided to look my best today so I had braided my hair and worn a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. I wore my favorite black,skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a white t-shirt over it, and my black high top converse. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of my truck. I saw the gang standing in front of the school, and as I started to walk towards them I could tell something was wrong. Emmett was facing Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rose. Rosalie was being held back by Edward, Jasper was glaring at Emmett like he wanted to kill him, and it looked like Alice was in tears. None of them had noticed me yet and as I got closer I heard Emmett yell, "For once Alice, do everyone a favor and mind your own business. Seriously! Stay out of my life!" I was shocked. I had never heard him yell at Alice. She meant everything to him. At this point I noticed Tanya Denali, one of Lauren's friends, and royal pain in my ass, standing there. She walked over and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Lets go Emmy. We have to a prom date to plan." She said. _Wait! What?! But I thought. _I looked up in time to see Emmett turn towards Tanya. He must have caught a glimpse of me because he turned and looked straight at me as he threw his arm around Tanya's shoulders.

"Lets go Tanya." He said as he walked into the school. I just stared at them. _What the hell was going on?_ I thought.

"Bella," I looked over to see Rose standing there looking at me, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. Alice was crying into Jasper's chest, as he tried to calm her, and Edward was just looking at the ground, shaking his head. I shook my head and turned around, running for my truck. I could hear them calling me but I didn't care. I jumped in, started the engine and took off. Half way home I had to pull over, my eyes blinded by my tears. What had happened? The girls were sure he was planning on asking me to the prom, not that slut. I just didn't get it. He asked Tanya. TANYA!!! What the fuck! It wasn't even the fact that he asked her that had me so upset. No it was the look in his eyes when he saw me. It was one of pure anger, hurt, and disappointment. and it was all directed at me. I just don't understand. What did I do?

* * *

**What has come over Emmett? Don't worry. Next chapter will be Emmett's POV and you will find out.**


	17. WTF

**Wow! You guys really had a lot to say about the last chapter. I hope this will explain Emmett's behavior.**

**Here is Emmett's POV on things.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV -

I was laying on my bed thinking about Bella as usual. I kept thinking back to the hug we had shared when I gave her the news about the arrest. I never felt like someone belonged in my arms as much as I did about her. It was like she was meant to be there. I was blown away when she came down the stairs to go to dinner. She looked so beautiful, I couldn't help but look her up and down shamelessly. We had a great time that night, even with the horrific little waitress that couldn't seem to get it through her head that I wasn't interested. I mean, I know Bella and I weren't together but she didn't know that and the fact that she was throwing herself at me was really pathetic. As much as I wanted to tell her where she could shove her phone number when she handed it to me, I was to much of a gentleman. What can I say. My mother was very much about manners, so I smiled politely, took the number and pocketed it until I could throw it away. Edward and Rose took Bella home after we left and I had headed home with Alice and Jasper. Now I was here just thinking. I really wanted to ask Bella out but I wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. I mean I didn't want to ruin the relationship that we have built so far, but I also didn't want to let someone else get to her first. I had to face facts and realize that I was gonna need help with this. I jumped out of my and walked out my door towards Alice's room. If anyone could help me with this it would be my little pixie. I went to knock on her door but it flew open before I could touch it.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you." She said, an all knowing smile on her face. She turned motioning for me to come in. I sat at her desk as she hopped onto her, laying out on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. "So. You're in love with Bella!" I felt my jaw drop. Seriously! How does she know this shit?

"I don't know if I'm in love with her sis, but I definitely feel something for her. Something more then friendship." She nodded. "I just don't know how to go about all this. I mean she has been through so much and I don't want to do anything to upset her or her progress."

"I know you don't want to hurt her Emmett. I also know that your feelings for her are real and thats why I am willing to help you. Now tell me the problem at hand."

"Well I want to ask her out but I don't want her to feel weird or obligated to go out with me. I need the right situation." She smiled at me, the wheels turning in her head.

"I know the perfect date." She said. "The prom. You should ask Bella to the prom. I mean considering all the guys in school are scared to even look at her thanks to you guys no one is going to attempt to ask her. And since the rest of us are going its only appropriate that she be there with us. She won't be all weirded out because we will all be there, and you get your first date with her." I had to smile at my sister's genius. She really was something.

"Wait. What if I ask her and she says no. I mean lets face it. Bella and dancing don't really mix all to well. Not to mention she may just not want to go with me."

"Don't you worry about that bro. Rose and I will find out if shes interested without actually giving anything away." I stood up and walked over to her, giving her a a big hug.

"Thanks sis. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you."

"You'd be a giant, lonely, badly, dressed freak." She said smiling brightly at me. I kissed the top of her head, said good night and headed back to my room to dream of my Bella.

* * *

It was weeks later and Bella was staying with us for the weekend while Charlie was away fishing. All weekend we had all had to listen to Alice go on and on about the prom. I new that Rose and pixie were setting up to talk to Bella about me so every time they brought up the word prom me and the guys would take off. The guys new that I wanted to ask Bella. We had discussed it Friday afternoon while the girls were waiting for us outside.

_"So man. Whats this about you wanting to ask Bella to prom?" Jasper asked me. We were standing by my locker, grabbing my stuff. The girls had skipped gym and were already outside waiting for us. Edward looked up at me._

_"Really dude! Nice. You think she is going to say yes." I shut my locker._

_"I hope so man. The girls are going to talk to her this weekend for me and then once they give me the okay, I'm going to ask her. We headed outside just in time to see Alice chasing Rosalie across the parking lot. _

_"Whats going on? Why is my sister trying to kill Rose?" I asked walking up to Bella who was laughing so hard that she was clutching her truck for support._

_"Believe me. You really don't want to know."_ _She said as we watched the pixie tackle Rose to the ground. We watched as Jasper and Edward pulled them apart and Jasper threw my sis into his car. Rose and Edward walked over to us._

_"That was fun. I love messing with her." Rose said, laughing._

_"I gotta go. Charlie and I are going to dinner before he leaves to go fishing." Bella said getting into her truck._

_"You still staying the weekend with us?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded. God I loved when she did that. It was so damn sexy._

_"I'll be over after dinner. See you later Em." Them I watched her leave._

So here it was, Sunday and the girls had yet to talk to Bella. So the guys and I decided to leave for the day so the girls wouldn't have any excuse. We spent most of the day playing football with some of the guys from school and hanging out. We decided to head out for pizza when I realized I had forgotten my wallet at home. I told the guys I would meet them there and headed back to my house. When I got there I could see all of the girls vehicles, so I knew they were there. I would have to be quite. I didn't want to interrupt them, especially if they haven't talked to her yet. I slipped through the front door and tip toed upstairs, careful not to make a sound. As I reached Alice's door I could hear voices.

"...was thinking about asking you." I heard Rose say. They were talking about it now. I knew I should just go to my room, grab my wallet, and leave but I had to know her answer.

"There is no way I'm going to be his date for prom." I heard Bella say. I was shocked by the way said said it with such distaste.

"Why not Bella. I thought you guys were friends." I heard Rose again. Why was Rose asking this and not my dear sister. Why wasn't Alice saying anything.

"Yes we are friends, but thats it. If I go to prom with him he is going to think it means more and I sooo do not see him like that. Honestly, he kinda creeps me out sometimes. Especially when he stares at me. No there is no way I'm going with him." I couldn't listen to any more. I rushed down the hall banging into the curio cabinet on my way. I entered my room, grabbed my wallet and ran down the back stairs, not wanting to pass Alice's room again. I jumped in my jeep and took off. Creepy! She found me creepy. How could she say that about me. How could she put me in the same category as that monster? I barely stare at her and when I do I make sure she doesn't catch me. Okay that does sound kind of creepy but I thought she new me better then that. I thought she at least cared about me in some capacity. I mean if she thinks of me that way then how can she even consider me a friend. I was so mad. You know what. Screw her and Alice too! She is supposed to be my sister and she didn't even try to stick up for me. Screw them both. I pulled up at the pizza place and met up with the others.

"Emmett. Everything alright?" Jasper asked. I just nodded at him.

"Yep! Everything is just fucking great." I watched as he and Edward exchanged a worried look. "Hey Jazz. You mind if I stay the night at your place." He just looked at me and shrugged.

"Sure man. No problem." I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. Even though I was pissed at her I didn't want Alice to worry so I called her. She picked up after the second ring.

"I won't be home tonight, I'm staying at Jasper's." I said. She asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine even though I know that my voice told her otherwise. She said she would see me tomorrow and I just hung up on her, without even a goodbye. The guys looked at me funny, and I could tell they wanted to ask me questions but I just didn't feel like talking, in fact I didn't feel anything at all.

* * *

I left for school early and was one of the first people in the parking lot. I thought long and hard last night about the situation at hand and had come to a decision. I was done trying to be with Bella. It was quite obvious that she would never see me the way I saw her, so I wasn't going to bother myself with her anymore. I needed to distance myself from her and the first thing I was going to do was find myself a date for the prom. I jumped out of my jeep and scanned the few students that were there until my eyes landed on Tanya Denali. She was actually pretty hot, and she would be hotter if she never spoke. She really didn't know when to shut up and always seemed to put her foot in her mouth. Also she was part of the FHS slut brigade as we liked to call Jessica and Laurens little group. I walked towards her calling her name as I approached. She turned around and looked at me, her smile getting wider. She tossed her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder and walked over to me.

"Hi Emmy! What can I do for you, sweetie?" She asked me. I cringed at the nickname and the fact that she was twirling her hair around her finger, like some ditz. _Just get this shit over with man, _I thought.

"So Tanya. Are you going to the prom?" I asked.

"I want to but no one has asked me." She replied her eyes widening at my question. I gave her one of my best smiles.

"Would you like to go to prom with me Tanya?" I said, leaning forward and tugging on a piece of her hair. Her answer was drowned out by a shriek.

"What the fuck!!!!" I turned around to see Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward standing there. "Did you seriously just ask this skank to prom!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yes Rosalie. He did. Not like its any of your business!" Tanya retorted. I watched as Edward grabbed Rose trying to keep her from going after Tanya. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me around. I looked down at Alice, her eyes filled with fury.

"Emmett! Whats wrong with you? I thought you were going to ask..." I cut her off.

"Yeah well you thought wrong. I realized this weekend that I might just creep her out." I watched as the confusion left Alice's face as my words hit her. She new I had over heard them.

"But Emmett! You've got it all wrong." I cut her off again.

"No Alice! I have everything perfectly right. I'm going to the prom with Tanya, end of story!" I said.

"No Emmett! You have to..." I couldn't take it anymore, and I exploded.

"For once Alice, do everyone a favor and mind your own business. Seriously! Stay out of my life!" I yelled. I could see Jasper was getting pissed and I knew I had to get away from them. I felt Tanya place her hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go Emmy. We have to a prom date to plan." She said. As I turned towards her I caught a glimpse of someone staring at me. I looked at the person. There stood Bella looking absolutely beautiful, her eyes filled with confusion, and hurt. I wanted to reach out and hug her but then I remembered what she had said and I could feel myself get angry all over again.

"Lets go Tanya." I said. I through my arm around her shoulder, turned my back on my friends , and headed into the school, not caring about how hurt they were.

* * *

**Did you like?**


	18. Shopping and Lessons

**A.N. - I own nothing.**

**BPOV-**

The rest of the week painfully dragged by. Emmett had barely even looked at me since Monday and according to the rest of the gang, it was no different with them. He didn't sit with us at lunch, choosing to sit with Tanya and the rest of the slut brigade. According to Alice, he had barely been home all week and when he was he didn't speak to her at all. She said it didn't bother her but we could all tell that it was truly killing her inside. After all Emmett was her twin and they had always been best friends.

It was finally Friday and the three of us girls were changing out of our gym clothes and getting ready to leave. We were talking about the upcoming weekend when Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica decided to ruin our day with their presence.

"So Tanya have you picked out your prom dress yet?" Jess said, brushing her hair. I watched as Tanya tossed her hair over her shoulder and opened her gym locker.

"My mother is having one of her designer friends create the perfect dress for me. After all my Emmy only deserves to have the most beautiful girl on his arm, instead of some pity date." She said glancing over at me. Rose spun around and glared at her. I grabbed her arm.

"Shes not worth it Rose." I said. Tanya slowly walked towards us, a huge smirk forming on her face.

"Maybe I'm not worth it to you Bella, but I am so worth it to Emmett." She laughed cruelly, "Did you honestly think that Emmett was going to ask you to prom? And if he did, did you really think it was anything more then a pity date. I mean face it Bella, none of them even spoke to you before your little incident and Emmett, being the big hearted soul that he is, was just trying to help you out. Make you feel less unwanted and pathetic then you really are." I could feel my eyes getting watery as her hurtful words entered my mind. I looked away and grabbed my stuff, heading towards the door. I could hear Alice screaming something at them but I couldn't make out the words, I was too upset. When I reached the parking lot I saw Emmett standing by his jeep talking to Tyler. When he looked up and caught my eye I completely lost it. The tears started falling, my body shaking with my sobs. I went to the side of the truck that was hidden from his line of vision and sank to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Bella." I looked up and saw Jasper kneeling in front of me his arms open. I leaned forward into his embrace, burying my face into his chest. It wasn't like when Emmett hugged me but it was still quite comforting. The next thing I knew I was feeling other arms joining the embrace. I looked up to see Alice, Rose and Edward all holding onto me. I can honestly say that at that moment I felt truly loved by these people. I smiled at them and stood up. By now most of the students had left, including Emmett. _He really doesn't care about me,_ I thought. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"It will be okay Bella. I promise. Now lets get you home and packed for the night. Then we will go watch some bad chick flicks and eat things that will go straight to our thighs." I looked at her confused. She turned and kissed Jasper and jumped into my truck. Rose, Edward, and Jasper headed off towards Edward's car. I jumped into my truck and looked at her.

"I don't think spending the night at your house is a good idea Alice. I don't want to start any trouble."

"Oh screw him Bella! You are my best friend and you will stay the night tonight. Besides we have to leave early tomorrow to do our prom shopping. We have to find you the perfect dress." I stared at her as if she had grown three heads. What does she mean? I'm not going to the prom.

"Um, Alice. I'm not going to the prom." I said, stunned that she thought I was still going to go. She turned to me, fire in her eyes.

"Like hell you aren't! You are so going to that prom Bella! We are going to teach that eavesdropping, asshole a lesson."

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"Emmett made a comment on Monday that had been bothering me, so I asked Jasper about what they did on Sunday, more specifically what Emmett did. He said that they played football and went out for pizza. However Emmett forgot his wallet at home and had to go back to get it. Thats when I put two and two together." I must have looked even more confused because she rolled her eyes at me. "Remember how you thought you heard something in the hallway but there wasn't anyone there when I checked." I nodded. "Well I think it was Emmett. He came home for his wallet and must have overheard us talking about Newton. Only..."

"He thought we were talking about him," I cut her off, finishing her sentence. She nodded. It all made sense to me now. I guess I could understand why he would be pissed. I mean I wasn't exactly nice with my words about Mike. "Well Alice if thats true, why don't we just tell him that." She shook her head.

"And let that asshole off the hook. No way. He has hurt all of us with this shit, especially you. No he needs to learn a little lesson and we are going to give it to him. My brother is going to feel like the biggest jackass when we are done with him." I just stared at her, not really knowing what to say. I had never seen Alice like this before, so angry and hurt. I grabbed some things from my house and then we met the gang at Alice's and hung out until the guys left. Then Rose, Alice, and I talked and watched movies until we fell asleep.

We woke up early on Saturday. Emmett hadn't come home the night before so I didn't have to worry about any awkward meetings with him. After showering, getting dressed and a quick breakfast the three of us jumped into Rose's car and headed towards Port Angeles. When we arrived in town Alice directed Rose to the dress shop. We walked in and the sales girl ran over and gave Alice a hug.

"Hi Makenna! How are you?" Alice said hugging the girl back.

"I'm doing great Alice. How are you?" She asked stepping back,

"I'm just peachy Kenna." She turned to Rose and I grabbing us and pulling us forward, "Kenna. These are the friends I was telling you about. This is Rosalie and Bella. You guys this is Makenna, she is Jasper's older brother Charles' girlfriend." We said hello and listened as Makenna and Alice quickly caught up on the goings on in their lives. When they were done Makenna told us to follow her.

"Alice described you two to me and asked me to pick out a few dresses for you to try on." I looked at Alice, slightly shocked. It wasn't like her to let someone else take over the picking out of clothes. I watched as she pulled out three small racks, each one with one of our names on it. Alice looked over the racks quickly and smiled at Makenna, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Great job Kenna! I couldn't have done better myself." With that we started trying the dresses on. I have to admit that they were all quite beautiful and it was difficult to decide, but in the end we were all quite happy with our choices. Alice chose a Fuchsia silk-chiffon strapless column gown with metallic silver thread and gem-embellished detail. Rosalie chose a black, chiffon, gown that had a beaded floral motif on the side of it. I chose the dress that Alice, Rose, and Makenna said was made for me. It was a sapphire blue silk chiffon gown with silver sequins, silver pearls and platinum bugle beading. Alice insisted on purchasing me my dress and refused to take no for an answer. She also refused to let me see the price of it so I'm guessing it was pretty expensive, which I also don't like. After we said our goodbyes to Makenna we headed off to get our accessories and shoes and then went to a little cafe and got lunch. As we were heading back to Rose's car we passed the tuxedo shop. I looked in and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Emmett, looking amazing as always trying on a black tuxedo jacket. The salesman was taking measurements while Emmett checked himself out in a full length mirror.

"Bella!" I turned my attention to Alice and Rose. They were looking at me funny. "You coming or what." I nodded at them. I quickly looked back in the shop, just to find Emmett staring at me. I quickly dropped my eyes to the ground and hurried towards the girls. We got into the car and headed back to Alice's.

"What was so interesting back there Bella?" Rose asked looking at me in the rear view.

"Nothing Rose. Nothing at all."


	19. Revelations

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV -

To say the last few weeks were torture would be a complete understatement. When I had decided to say fuck it and ask Tanya to the prom, I didn't know the effect it was going to have on everything. I hadn't spoken one word to the gang since that Monday and none of them had really tried to talk to me. After I had left them I had decided to try and avoid them at all costs.

I knew Rose was pissed, she hated Tanya with a passion because Tanya was constantly trying to get with Edward. Edward refused to look at me and if my chance our eyes did meet he would just shake his head in disgust. Jasper was beyond angry but not just because of Tanya but because of the way I had spoken to Alice. Alice. My little pixie. My twin, my best friend. I have to admit that I was pretty harsh, yelling in her face like that, but I was so mad with her. How could she not have stood up for me with Bella. I am not that person that Bella talked about and it bothered me that she allowed her to speak of me that way. Then there was Bella. Her reaction to the whole thing shocked me. She looked so hurt and confused and I didn't understand it, in fact it pissed me off. How dare she act like she gave a damn about me. How dare she act like it was her heart breaking instead of mine. I found out later that day that she had left school right after we had gone inside. Part of me felt horrible, knowing I had upset her that much, but then I remembered what she had said about me and the anger returned. I made it my mission to avoid her. I knew that if I looked at her I would lose it and the wall I had built up around my heart would crumble and let her back in to destroy me. So for the past few weeks I never looked at her if we passed in the hallway, sat at a different table my back always facing her, and avoided being at my house as much as possible. It seemed to have worked, I had barely seen her other then that one day in Port Angeles.

_I had stayed at Tyler's house that Friday night, knowing that Bella was going to be staying the night with Alice and Rose at my house. Due to me being with Tanya, I had been hanging out with her friends which included Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. I ignored Lauren and Jessica for the most part, and I put up with Mike mostly because I wanted to make sure he stayed away from Bella. Just because I wasn't friendly with her anymore didn't mean I wasn't going to protect her from that douche bag. On Saturday the three of us headed to Port Angeles to pick out our tuxes for prom. We were there for about twenty minutes when I finally decided on the style I wanted. The salesman was measuring me while I checked out how the jacket looked in the full length mirror, when I felt eyes on me. I turned toward the front of the store and felt my heart stop. Her head was turned away from me but I would know that silky brown hair, and pale skin from anywhere. What is she doing here? I thought. Then I remembered that Alice and Rose had been planning to get their prom dresses this weekend. I came out of my thoughts just as she turned and looked into the __store.__ Our eyes met and I felt my heart melt at the sight. Her beautiful eyes were filled with pain, and I wanted more then anything to run out the door, grab her into my arms and just hold her as tightly as I could. I watched as her face flushed and she quickly turned and ran off. _

So now here I am weeks later getting ready for prom and still thinking about how much I missed all of them, especially her. I could hear there laughter coming from Alice's room. I hadn't realized that she was coming over to help Alice and Rose get ready, but I guess she probably wanted to see how the girls looked in their dresses since she wasn't going. I was grabbing my tie when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. My door opened and my mother walked in. She smiled at me as she shut the door and walked over to me, reaching out her hand for my tie.

"May I?" I smiled back at her and nodded. I watched as she brought the tie around my neck and started to tie it. "You know I love you very much Emmett, so please listen to me alright." I looked down at her and nodded. "I know what its like to love someone and feel like they have betrayed you in someway. It stings and no matter how hard you try to push it down away from the surface, the pain is still there. Sometimes though Emmett, what you think is a betrayal is nothing more then an honest mistake, a misunderstanding."

She finished with my tie and stepped back, looking up at me. "Emmett. This whole situation with Bella and your sister, and your friends. I think its one of those times."

"Mom, I love you, I really do, but you don't know what happened. What was said." I said grabbing my tuxedo jacket and throwing it on. I watched as she walked over to my door and opened it, stopping to look over her shoulder at me.

"Thats true dear, I don't know what was said, but I can't help but think that this whole situation could have been prevented." She paused and then smiled. "I'll see you downstairs." I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Shit! This whole thing had gotten out of control, but I just couldn't get over the fact that she had put me in the same category as the scumbag that had attacked her. I thought I had meant more to her then that and it hurt for me to know that I didn't. I heard the doorbell ring, so I grabbed the corsage I got for Tanya and headed downstairs.

I was regretting coming down the stairs when I did. I had thought it was Mike and Tyler but I was wrong. There stood Edward and Jasper both dressed in tuxedos and carrying corsage boxes. I watched as they put the three boxes down on the table beside the door. _Wait. Three?_ I thought. I watched as my mother hugged them both.

"You boys look so handsome. Come on. Into the living room. All of you. I want pictures."I watched as they looked at each other and then over at me. I rolled my eyes and followed my mom into the room. She took individual pictures of us and then insisted that we all stand together for some group shots. I went and stood next to them trying to ignore the angry glare that was thrown at me by Jasper. After a few pictures my dad came into the room informing us that the girls were ready. I stood back as my dad came forward holding the corsage boxes and handing them to the guys. I watched as Edward stepped forward as Rosalie came around the corner, his eyes lighting up. He kissed her lightly on the lips and handed her the box.

"You look gorgeous love." He said. She smiled followed him over to where Jasper was standing, but not before shooting me a look of disgust. Next Jasper walked forward and we watched as Alice came gracefully into the room. I had to smile at the sight of her in gown, she looked beautiful. Jasper stared at her, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"You look amazing darlin. How did I get so lucky?" She giggled as he placed her corsage on her and then she followed him over towards us. When she reached where we were standing I notice her give me an evil little smirk. _What the hell was that about? _I thought, and then I heard it, another set of foot steps descending the stairs. I looked up and felt my heart stop. There stood Bella looking more exquisite then ever. There really was no word to describe just how amazingly beautiful she really looked. Her dress fit every one of her curves perfectly, her hair was cascading down her back in soft, shiny, brown curls, and her makeup was flawless. She was flawless. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open, as I watched both Edward and Jasper walk forwards and give her the other box, Edward holding it while Jasper took it out and placed it on her. I was so overcome by the sight in front of me that I didn't notice Alice slide up next to me.

"To think. That could have been your date tonight. See what happens when you eavesdrop and don't have the facts." She whispered to me. I turned and looked at her. She glared at me and then smiled. "How does it make you feel to know that what you overheard that day was us talking about Mike Newton and not you?" I just stared at her, unable to speak. "How does it feel to know that not only did Bella want you to ask her to prom but that she was majorly crushing on you? How does it feel to know that you broke her heart?" I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there. I ran out of the room and up to my bedroom, trying to breathe again. _What the fuck! Newton! They were talking about Newton! Not me. She wants me. No she wanted me. I ruined everything. I have to fix this. I have to! I love her._

_

* * *

_

**Doesn't Emmett feel like an ass. What else do you think Alice has in store for him?**


	20. The Prom Part 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. All characters belongs to Steph Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV -

"Did you see the look on his face? Serves the bastard right!" Rose said, lifting her glass of champagne towards Alice, who did the same.

"And its only going to get better." Alice admitted, taking a sip. "Well better for us, worse for him." We were sitting in the limo heading to the prom, and the girls were gloating over Emmett's reaction to Alice's revelation. I have to admit that when I caught a glimpse of Emmett's face as Alice informed him of how wrong he had been, my heart almost stopped. The shock, sadness, and pain that shot across his face was completely heart wrenching to me, and when he rushed out of the room it took everything I had not to race after him. Part of me wanted to hold him and tell him that I loved him and that he was forgiven for his stupidity. Another part of me though, wanted to yell at him for being such an asshole and hurting me the way he did. I just couldn't understand why he would think that I was talking about him that day. I also couldn't understand why he didn't just come to me and confront me about it instead of doing what he did. I looked up as Alice squealed, subtly informing us that we had arrived. The guys helped us out of the limo and escorted us inside. We were all in awe when we walked into the transformed ballroom. I have to say that Alice and the rest of the prom committee had gone above and beyond all of our expectations. There were silver, blue, and white balloon arches everywhere, and the ceiling was also covered in balloons and silver hanging stars. All of the tables in the room were covered in blue table cloths and white gossamer and the place settings were all silver. In one corner of the room was a beautiful silver gate with die cut scrolls, two supporting white square columns and a leaf arch with suspended stars. The floor around it was covered in white gossamer and there were two large potted Star Jubilee Trees. It was the perfect background for prom pictures and there was a photographer set up near it.

"Alice! This is amazing!" I said to her. She looked at me with a very proud smile on her face.

"Thanks. I saw the set up online and I just new it would be perfect. Come on lets go to our table, its the best one in the room." We followed her to our table and I could see that from it we could see every single aspect of the room, including everyone walking in. We sat there talking for awhile and were soon joined by Angela and Ben, who Alice had invited to sit with us. I was saying hello to them when I heard Rose snicker.

"Well now. Look at what the slut dragged in." I turned towards the entrance and saw Emmett standing next to a very trashy looking Tanya. I mean seriously, who tells her its okay to dress like that. She had on the shortest, skin tight, lime green dress, and I was sure if she even attempted to bend over we would all be seeing her business, not like three quarters of the Forks High male population hadn't already. I watched as Emmett's eyes scanned the room, stopping when they came to rest on me. I wasn't the only one who noticed either, as Alice smiled at me and said,

"Let the games begin."

* * *

The prom was in full swing and so wasn't Alice's plan. First she grabbed Jasper, Rose, Edward, and I and headed over to the photo area. I watched as first Alice and Jasper had there photo taken and then Rose and Edward had theres. I was going to walk away when both Jasper and Edward grabbed me and dragged me over to the gate. Jasper stood to my right and wrapped his arm around my waist while Edward stood to my left and placed my arm through his. After the photo was taken I looked over and caught a glimpse of Emmett staring at me longingly from his table. I dropped my eyes and headed back towards our table, just to be stopped by Edward, who proceeded to take me out to the dance floor.

"Um, Edward. What are you doing?" I asked as he put his arms around me. He smiled down at me as we started to dance.

"Well Alice calls it phase three, but I call it dancing with one of my best friends." I smiled at his words. This was the first time he had called me his best friend, and even though I new we were regardless, it was nice to hear him say it.

"What exactly is phase three?" I asked. He chuckled softly.

"Lets just say, your dance card is full tonight." I stared at him, not sure how I should take this information or exactly what he meant by it. Needless to say I quickly found out. When a song ended and a new one began, my dance partner changed. First was Edward, then Jasper, and Ben. Alice had filled Angela and Ben in on what was going on and they were more then happy to help. Alice figured that if I danced with Ben then more of the males in the room would attempt to dance with me. As usual, she was right. Soon I had danced with Eric, Kyle, Mark, and most of the football team. I was a little shocked when Tyler walked up and asked for a dance. I looked at Alice who was nodding her head furiously, mouthing the word yes. As I got up and let him lead me to the dance floor I noticed Emmett. Tanya was saying something to him, and it looked like she was pissed, because she was standing stiffly, with her hands on her hips. It was obvious that he couldn't care less about what was coming out of her mouth, because he was to busy glaring at me in Tyler's arms.

"So Bella. How have you been?" Tyler pulled me out of my Emmett gazing. I smiled up at him.

"I'm doing well Tyler. Thank you for asking. Are you having a nice evening?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off Emmett. He nodded in response. We were silent for a minute and then he spoke.

"Just so you know. Its working." I looked at him, completely confused.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Getting back at Emmett. Its working." He must have noticed my look of surprise, because he continued to explain. "He told me the whole story when I got to his place tonight. Including what his sister had said to him before you guys left. After hearing that and seeing whats been going on here tonight, I kinda figured that you were trying to get back at him for being an ass."

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't my idea. Personally, I just want this whole thing over with. I just want things back to normal." He nodded as the song ended. Before he walked away he looked at me and said,

"He is really sorry about the whole thing Bella. Honestly, he has been miserable all night, he almost didn't come." I watched as he walked off, thinking about what he said.

_This isn't right. I know Alice thinks he deserves this but I don't. I could lose him even more because of this. _I thought. I looked over towards Emmett's table and was upset to see that he was no longer there. I scanned the room but he was no where to be found. _Oh no! He left and its all my fault. Thats it! I'm done with the games. _I hurried over to where Alice and Jasper were dancing.

"Alice!" She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey hunny! Having fun?" I shook my head at her.

"Look Alice. I know that Emmett not only hurt me these past few weeks, but you to. I know that you think that punishing him is the answer to us feeling better, but I can't do this anymore."

"Um Bella..." She started to interrupt.

"No Alice, let me finish. I don't want to push your brother even further away from me then he already is. I want him back in my life.

"But Bella..." She tried again, but I wasn't having it.

"I think I'm in love with him Alice!" I yelled. I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned quickly and found myself staring up into Emmett's shocked, blue eyes. I could feel my face go completely red, realizing what Alice was trying to tell me. I was about to run when Emmett did something none of us expected. He grabbed me, pulled me to his chest and crushed his lips to mine.

* * *

**Awww they kissed! Next we will get Emmett's POV on the evening including him opening up to Tyler.**


	21. The Prom Part 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. All characters belongs to Steph Meyer.**

**I hope you guys love this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I think or at least hope you will love it too!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV -

"Hello. Earth to Emmett. Anyone in there?" I looked up to see Tyler's hand waving in front of my face. "You okay man. I've been trying to get your attention for about 10 minutes. I was about to yell for your dad." I stood up, running my fingers through my curls.

"Yeah man. I'm fine. No worries." I said . Tyler crossed his arms, giving me a look that told me he new I was lying.

"Come on man. I know we're men and all and we don't do that whole share your feelings thing that girls do, but I'm not an idiot. There is definitely something wrong. I mean not to insult your manhood or anything but you like like your gonna cry." He said slapping me on the back. "Talk to me man." I looked down at the rug, not really sure if I should tell him. I had come to really consider Tyler a friend these past few weeks. Sure he could be one cocky son of a bitch but he was in no way a douche bag like Mike. _Mike, _I thought, _they were talking about fucking Mike. _I could see Tyler was waiting for me to tell him something, so I just said fuck it, and spilled.

"I was going to ask Bella to the prom, but I wanted to make sure she would be okay with it, you know with everything thats happened to her and all." He nodded in understanding, so I continued. "So anyway I asked Alice and Rose to talk to her, which they did and long story short, I overheard something that Bella was saying about Mike and thought she was talking about me."

"I'm guessing what ever she said about Mike wasn't too friendly."

"No. So me, being the complete and total asshole that I am got all pissed and went and asked Tanya instead." I then proceeded to tell him what Alice had told me tonight, "and now the girl who means more too me then my own life is on her way to the prom, dressed like the princess she is, and probably hates me and will never forgive me."

"Wow, man, thats rough. I'll be honest, I thought something was up when you asked Tanya. I mean you've never showed any interest in her before and well, I don't know. That was a prick move though, I mean why didn't you just confront her before going and doing stupid shit." I just shook my head.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot." I heard a horn honk from the driveway.

"Impatient ass limo driver." Tyler said. "Come on we better get going."

"Honestly man I don't think I can take seeing her tonight. I think I may just skip the whole thing."

"Oh hell no. Its bad enough I'm going to have to listen to Lauren's whiny ass all night, I am not dealing with Tanya's bitching too. You are going to the prom." He paused for a second. "Besides, maybe you'll get a chance to talk to Bella, and work this shit out."

I just stared at him. Maybe he was right, I mean my sister and Rose can't be up her ass all night. I nodded to myself as we headed out to the limo. I had a my plan formed. The moment they leave Bella alone I'll pull her a side to talk, and hopefully she will listen. _Yeah. Thats what I'll do. Its a good plan._

_ And now I know why you should always have a plan B,_ I thought as I stared as another member of my team danced with Bella. I had spent most of the night doing one of two things. I was either watching Bella looking for my opportunity to talk to her and apologize, or trying to avoid any physical contact with the lime green slut next to me. Since the moment we got here Tanya was trying to get me to either dance with her or go get a room with her. Neither of which I was planning on doing. Don't get me wrong, Tanya and I had done our share of fooling around and such but that was before I knew that Bella possibly liked me. Now, just the thought of touching any part of Tanya made me cringe. So here I was once again staring at Bella, and one of her many dance partners and getting pissed off. I sat back and watched as she had her picture taken with Edward and Jasper, there arms around her like she belonged to them. I wanted to be the one up there with my arms wrapped around her, holding her close to me. Then after they were done Edward brought her out to the dance floor, followed by Jasper, and Ben and a bunch of others. It seemed like everyone was going to have a chance to dance with her tonight. _Everyone but you dickhead!_ I

"Emmy! Why haven't you asked me to dance yet?" I looked up at Tanya, who was looking down at me, pouting.

"Tanya, I already told you. I don't feel well, be happy I even came tonight." I know it was a lame excuse but I didn't care. I watched as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Don't fucking lie to me Emmett. You think I don't see whats going on, here. God! You have been staring at her all night, like some pathetic loser. I mean I don't see what is so great...." I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because my eyes were now glaring at Bella's new dance partner, Tyler. _Are you fucking kidding me._ I just shook my head. _I have to get out of here._ I looked at Tanya who was still yapping away, and just shook my head. I got up and started to walk towards the entrance to the ballroom, taking one last glance at Bella who was deep in a conversation with Tyler. I walked out the door only to have my arm grabbed by Tanya.

"Where the hell are you going?" She screeched. .

"Home Tanya. I don't want to be here."

"Its because of that little slut, Bella, isn't it!" I pulled my arm away from her and glared angry daggers at her.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her ever again. Do you hear me? Bella is a goddess, she means more to me then you will ever mean to anyone."

"Oh please! Everyone knows you were only going to ask her to prom as a pity date." I could feel my anger rising.

"A pity date!" Time to set this bitch straight. "I wanted Bella to be my date tonight, not out of pity but out of love. Thats right Tanya I love Bella! Unfortunately I was a stupid fuck and screwed everything up so I had to settle for someone else, and I figured since you are one of the biggest sluts in school, you would say yes!" I knew what I said was harsh but I didn't care. No one was going to disrespect Bella like that.

"I hate you Emmett Cullen!" Tanya yelled as she turned and ran into the ladies room. Grrrr! This night has sucked.

"Emmett." I turned and saw Angela standing there looking at me with a bright smile.

"Hey Angela. You having a good time." She nodded.

"Yes but you obviously aren't. I heard what you said to Tanya Emmett. All of it. You need to tell Bella, before you lose her for good. Believe me Emmett. If you don't tell Bella how you feel soon, you are going to end up regretting it." She was right. I had to man up and tell Bella everything, and I had to do it now. I through my arms around Angela, and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Angie. I'm going to tell her right now." I pulled away and ran back into the ball room. I saw Bella walking over to my sister so I followed, after all i needed to apologize to my sister too. As I walked up behind Bella I heard her speaking.

"I know that you think that punishing him is the answer to us feeling better, but I can't do this anymore." My sister saw me and tried to warn her but she refused to be interrupted. "No Alice, let me finish. I don't want to push your brother even further away from me then he already is. I want him back in my life."

""But Bella..." She tried again, but Bella wasn't having it. What she said next though took my breath away.

"I think I'm in love with him Alice!" She yelled. I gasped at the words. _She loves me. My Bella loves me. Is in love with me._ I then noticed that she had turned around and caught me there. Her face turned bright red and I could tell that she was about to run away, but there was no way I was going to let that happen. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against me, crushing my lips to hers. To say that the kiss was amazing would be an understatement. I had never kissed such a soft and gentle mouth in my life. I felt as her arms went around my neck and pulled me closer to her and at that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. I slowly pulled away from her and looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Bella." I whispered to her. I watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Dance with me." She nodded and with a quick glance at my smiling sister and friends we headed to our own little space on the dance floor. I knew I still had to apologize but that could wait. Right now the only thing that mattered was that I was finally holding my Bella in my arms, and I was never, ever letting her go.

* * *

**They said those three little words we all want to hear. How adorable are they, and how much of a bitch is Tanya!**


	22. If You Ask Me To

**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyer owns these characters. Not me!**

**So I did something in this chapter that I told myself I would never do. I put a song in it. Personally I'm not a fan of storys where every chapter has a song in it, I feel it is a waste however it had to be done and you will see why. Also I think this is one of my longer chapters. I really hope you like!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV -**

As I followed Emmett further out into the center of the dance floor, I couldn't help but let my thoughts linger on the kiss we just shared. Its was intense, passionate, and sweet all at the same time. Most of all though, it felt right. Nothing had ever felt as right as that one kiss and now I found myself in the arms of my hero, my protector, the one man that didn't make me want to run away in fear. Yes I had come to be able to dance with other guys and hug Jasper and Edward but not without a slight twinge of panic. With Emmett however I felt none of that. No with Emmett I felt calm, warm, and safe. He also said he loved me and that meant more to me then anything. I wanted more then anything to tell Emmett the depth of my feelings for him but I didn't know how and I wanted him to feel comfortable telling me what he was feeling. As we reached the center of the floor and Emmett pulled me to him I heard the music suddenly change. I looked over towards the DJ booth and saw Rose and Alice standing there smiling. I almost cried when I heard the song start, and mouthed a quick thank you to them. They had requested Celine Dion's "If You Ask Me To" and honestly I couldn't think of a song that could explain myself any better to him. I leaned in to his ear and whispered,

"This song is to you from me." I then melted into his arms, resting my head on his well toned chest, and let the song lyrics do the talking for me.

**Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in**

**But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to **

I'm not sure when I started singing along but I found myself staring deeply into his perfect blue eyes, doing just that.

**Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darlin'  
I said I needed, needed to be free**

**But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you...**

**Ask me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby**

**(If you asked me to...)**

**I'll let you in my life forever**

**(If you asked me to...)**

**All ya gotta do is ask me to  
All ya gotta do  
All ya gotta do  
All you gotta do, is ask me to  
I'll give you my world  
I'll give you my heart Everything, everything baby.**

**Just ask me to  
**

As the song ended I felt Emmett's hands come up to cup my face, gently wiping away the few tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized that I was crying, hell I didn't even know why. Maybe it was because I was happier then I had ever been. Maybe it was because of the moment we were now sharing. Maybe it was because of the fact that the man in front of me was staring at me with more love in his eyes, then I imagined possible. He bent slightly and gently brushed his lips against mine and then took my hand in his and escorted me off the dance floor and outside to the balcony. He pulled me as close to him as possible and gazed down at me.

"Bella. I have never felt like this about anyone. Even during my crazy sophomore year." He chuckled nervously. I knew all about his sophomore year of school, or at least the rumors of it. Emmett had made the varsity football team and because of that he hung with the older kids, making him want to do what they did. This included getting into as many girls pants as possible. Basically Emmett was quite the little man whore in tenth grade and he knew it. I smiled at him and waited for him to continue. "I am so sorry for everything that has happened these past few weeks. I never should have listened in on you and the girls, and when I did I should have just come to you and asked why you had said those things, instead of freaking out and upsetting you." He looked away from me shamefully. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head back to face me.

"Its okay. While I agree that you shouldn't have eavesdropped and that you should have just come and talked to me, I understand why you got upset. It didn't occur to me until Alice figured out that you overheard us talking about Mike that I realized why what I said had effected you. You thought I was putting you into the same category as the guy who attacked me, when you thought I was calling you creepy." He nodded at me, and I could see the smallest amount of pain fill his eyes. "Hey! We will have none of that." I said grinning. "I don't want to see any pain in your eyes."

"When I found you that night my whole outlook on life changed. I couldn't understand how something so horrible could happen to such a beautiful person. I remember how dead your eyes looked. How they had lost the spark that I always saw in them." He paused for a second and took a breath, before continuing. "I promised myself that I was going to see that spark again, and I do, tonight. Bella, I want to continue putting that spark in your eyes. Did you mean what you sang to me on the dance floor?" I nodded.

His smile widened and he rested his his forehead against mine before speaking again. "I want you to be my girlfriend Bella. Please say you'll be mine."

"Emmett. After the attack I didn't think that anyone could ever want me, as a friend or a girlfriend. I felt so tainted. So dirty. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to fix me, and that I would be damaged forever." I reached up and held his face in my hands. "But you... you fixed me. You made me see that what happened wasn't my fault, and that I was still capable of receiving love and kindness. You make me feel beautiful and wanted instead of dirty and tainted. I would like nothing more then to be your girlfriend. To be yours." His eyes had filled with tears and they were falling slowly down his cheeks, as he picked me up in a tight embrace and spun us around. He set me down and once again pressed his lips to mine, tangling his hands into my hair and pulling me as close to him as possible. I ran my hands up his back and into his soft curls holding him to me tightly.

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart and turned to see Angela standing there smiling at us.

"I hate to break this up but you two might want to get out front as quickly as possible."

"Why Ange? Whats going on?" Emmett said, not letting go of me.

Well, I'm not really sure. All I know is, I walked out to the parking lot in time to see Edward dragging Rosalie away from what looked like a knocked out Tanya and Jasper throwing a kicking and yelling Alice into a limo. Jasper asked me to find you guys." Emmett let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Thanks Ange." He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. We headed back into the ballroom towards the front entrance. "Wait!" Emmett said stopping. He turned around and walked us quickly over to the photographer who was about to pack up. "Think you could fit in one more photo?" He asked. The photographer looked at us and smiled. We stood facing each other, our hands intertwined, and staring into each others eyes. After we headed back towards the entrance and down to where our limo was parked. We didn't see any sign of Tanya but we could hear our friends in our limo. The driver opened the door for us and we slid in. Both Alice and Rose looked pissed. The four of them were talking but came to a sudden stop when they noticed we were holding hands. Alice's attitude did a complete 180 as she went from pissed to elated. She squealed as she dove forward wrapping her arms around us.

"Tell us everything! Did you guys work everything out? Did you like the song? Are you together? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Tell you what. We will tell you after you tell us what happened at here with Tanya." At the mention of her name Alice narrowed her eyes and sneered.

"Long story short. She saw you two dancing, started to walk over to make trouble, Rose and I dragged her outside, she ran her a mouth, and I shut it for her!" Alice replied.

"Wait. You knocked Tanya out! I thought Rose did it." Emmett said. Edward shook his head.

"Nope. It was all pixie's doing. Granted Tanya was shit faced to begin with but yeah she knocked her out. Then Rose decided to make sure she was knocked out by trying to kick her."

"Which he stopped. Asshole." Rose muttered. "So Emmett. Are you done being a dick?" Taking that as his cue Emmett apologized and explained his actions to everyone. He and Alice shared a long overdue hug and we informed them of our new relationship status, at which point both Alice and Rose let out squeals of delight and the guys said that it was about time. After that they started talking about our weekend plans and how we could all do couple things now. I felt Emmett shift, wrapping his arms around me and leaning me back into his chest, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I settled back and closed my eyes thinking that life just didn't get better then this.

* * *

**A. N. ~ I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I started to write it and I was having writers block and thats when If You Ask Me To came on the radio and all of a sudden it all just flowed out of me.**


	23. Graduating and Inner Struggle

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**-

"So ladies and gentleman, this is it. This is the moment that we have worked so hard to get to. Some of us are heading off to college to pursue our dreams. Some of us are taking some time to go travel the world and find ourselves. Either way this moment right here closes the door on one chapter of our lives but at the same time opens a new one full of new opportunities, just waiting for us to grasp them. We do not know what the future holds for each and everyone of us but I do know that we are ready to go out there and find out. So with that said I have only have one more thing to say. No matter where you go or what you do from here, don't ever forget who you are. Stay in touch with your families, remember your friends, and most of all remember to never lose the person that you are. Thank You!"

We all watched as Edward stepped away from the podium making room for our principal. It was graduation day and for once it was actually a gorgeous day out, the sun was shining, there was a very light breeze, and the entire graduating class was sitting out on the football field surrounded by our loved ones. None of us were surprised when we found out Edward was chosen to be our valedictorian, after all he was a fucking genius. I looked next to me as my sister started bouncing in her seat getting ready for the awaited cap throw. I looked over my shoulder and got a glimpse of Rosalie sitting in her seat smiling proudly up at her man. Behind her I could see Angela slapping Jasper in the shoulder trying to wake him out of his Edward induced sleep. I had to laugh as he almost fell backwards out of the chair when he finally awoke. I search a little bit more until my eyes settled on there intended target, my Bella. I never thought anyone but Rosalie could pull off the hideousness of the gold gowns we had to wear today but I was wrong. My Bella looked amazing with her hair all curled and piled up on the top of her head and barely there makeup. I watched as she laughed at Angela and Jasper and then watched as her eyes shifted over my way, locking her eyes with mine. She blew me a kiss and I was going to return the favor when my sister grabbed my arm bringing me back to what was happening. I turned just in time to see Edward grab his cap signaling us to jump up and throw ours in the air along with him. The cheering was deafening an I found myself clutching my pixie sister in my arms spinning her around.

"We're free!!!" She screamed. I ran towards Jasper and Bella who were heading our way, throwing my sister into Jasper's awaiting arms. I grabbed Bella around her waist and hugged her tightly to me. She pressed her lips to mine and I was in heaven. Her kisses never seemed to stop being amazing, each one feeling just like our first one. So much had happened since prom, all of it good. We had officially started dating, Tanya and her group of losers had officially stopped bothering both Bella and I, we all found out that we had been excepted to the University of Texas and Bella's attacker had been thrown in jail for a very long time without us even having to go to trial. Turns out his lawyer saw all the evidence and finally convinced him that he really stood no chance against us. Now, I was standing here, the love of my life clutched in my arms kissing me passionately. Yup! Life is good!

"Come on love birds, break it up." We pulled apart to see the rest of the gang standing there smiling at us, along with all and I mean all of our parents. I felt Bella slide down out of my arms her face bright red, as she looked at her dad who was just shaking his head at her, smiling.

"Come here Bells, give your old man a hug." I watched as she ran over to him and I took the opportunity to go over and join Alice hugging our parents. I hugged my mom as she cried.

"My babies are all grown up!" She cried squeezing me tightly.

"Mom! Its okay." i said trying to calm her down. She shook her head.

"No its not. You are both going to be leaving me for college. All of you are. All my babies!" I watched as the rest of the gang looked at us, the guys shaking there heads laughing and the girls eyes filling with tears as they ran towards my mother and me, ripping me away from her and throwing their arms around her. I stepped back over to where the other guys were and watched the scene in front of us. All four the women clutching each other, bawling and talking about how much they loved my mom and how they would always be her girls. We all laughed at them earning ourselves dirty looks from them. Charlie stepped forward still chuckling along with the rest of us.

"Come on now Bells. I'd like to take a few pictures of you and everyone before you go off to party." He said pulling out a camera, and somehow signaling all of the other parents to do the same. We all grumbled a bit but were reminded by Alice's mom that the sooner we took the pictures the sooner we could take off these hideous gowns. We each took individual pictures, pictures standing with our families, couple shots, and then a few group pictures. After the last photo was taken we all stripped off the graduation gowns and tossed them to our parents before taking off to sign year books and say our final goodbyes to teachers we loved and hated. Soon we all met up in the parking lot.

"Everyone ready to get out of here!" Alice asked. We all nodded. "Okay then! LETS PARTY!!!!"

* * *

The party was in full swing, and when I say the entire senior class was there, I mean the entire senior class was there. My parents had insisted on hosting a party for our whole graduating class and their families so they had transformed our expansive backyard into party central. The pool was stocked with towels, lounge chairs, and pool items. There where large tents set up covering the food tables and sitting areas, a DJ booth, and dance floor. There were lights strung up everywhere, balloons, and streamers and a huge banner congratulating us all. I was standing on the porch watching all of my friends having a great time. Alice and Jasper were dancing, Rose and Edward were sitting together under a tree making out, Angela and Ben were in the pool along with Tyler, Mike, and Jessica. Even Tanya and Lauren looked like they were having a good time, and they weren't even on their backs. I laughed at my little joke, not feeling bad about it at all. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"Hey handsome." I turned in her arms so I was facing her and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hello beautiful. Are you having fun?" She nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad. Have you gotten anything to eat yet?" She nodded again as Alice and Rosalie ran up to us.

"Come on Bella! We want to go swimming." Rose said. I watched as she gave them a sly grin.

"Oops! I forgot my bathing suit." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, no swimming for me today." I knew that she had deliberately left her suit at home. Bella still wasn't comfortable showing the amount of skin a bathing suit would show. I watched as an evil little smile grew across Alice's face, and I new this wasn't going to end well for my Bella.

"Well then. Its a good thing that when Rose and I went shopping for our new suits, we bought a few in your size!" I saw Bella's face drop as both Rose and Alice each wrapped an arm around one of her arms and dragged her off into the house. I felt a hand clasp down on each of my shoulders, Edward on my right and Jasper on my left.

"Shall we join them gentleman?" Jasper asked, as he let go of my shoulder and headed into the house, with Edward and me following. We headed into my room grabbing our swim shorts and making small talk while we changed into them.

"Hey Eddie boy, great speech today. I mean I never new you cared so much about the futures of our graduating class." I said. He looked over at me and flipped me off.

"Screw you man. You know I hate public speaking and shit. It took me forever to write that crap and the only reason I did was because Rose was so fucking proud of me. He explained. I smirked heading out the door and down the stairs, them following.

"How about you Jazz? Did you enjoy Eddie's speech." I joked, remembering the sight of Angela slapping him. He looked over smiling.

"Yeah, dude. Your words were inspiring man, truly inspiring." Edward pushed him.

"Fuck you Jazz. Don't think I didn't see you snoring away while Angela wailed on your arm trying to wake you." I watched Jasper rub his shoulder.

"Hey don't let Angie fool you. That girl can hit." We laughed at the look on his face and walked over to the pool and dove in.

"Aah. Jasper got beat up by a girl. Did Angie hurt your little feelings Jazzy?" Edward asked poking fun at him. Jazz however was not having it and proceeded to start the water war that we were now in. We were so caught up in trying to drown one another that we didn't see the girls come up behind us, until we heard a throat clear. I looked up and felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. I gave a sideways glance to the guys and noticed that there faces pretty much matched mine. There, standing in front of us were three goddesses, and yes I now one of them is my sister but she is beautiful and I don't feel weird or creepy saying that. Rose was wearing a light blue, triangle, string bikini that was held together by silver rings and Alice was sporting a red, triangle, string bikini that was covered in little white hearts. I however was mesmerized by the vision before me. There was my Bella, barely covered in a dark purple, triangle bikini thats top was held together by a gold ring. She had taken her hair down and it was flowing down her back and shoulders in soft, silky brown waves, and her face was flushed. She looked at me nervously and then back down at the ground, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Part of me wanted to kiss Rose and Alice for this while the other part of me wanted to kill them for showing off so much of her body, and making her feel so uncomfortable. I watched as she sat down on the edge and then swam over to her.

"Wow," I said when I reached her. "You are looking beyond amazing beautiful." I watched her blush deepen. "Can I help you into the water?" She nodded and reached her arms out to grasp my shoulders. I gently placed my hands around her waist and pulled her into the water, pulling her up against me. I could feel her shiver slightly and heard her gasp as I held her there. I stared down at her, my mind racing with extremely explicit thoughts of what I wanted to do to her. I could feel myself starting to get hard as I thought about how I would love to just take her in one of the lounge chairs. _Shit! Get those thoughts out of your head. Its not going to happen! She isn't close to being ready for that!_

I thought.

"Emmett." I was pulled out of my self scolding by Bella's voice. "Are you okay?" I nodded quickly, and at the same time moved away from her slightly. I thought I saw a flash of pain and fear cross her face but then she tried to cover it up by sending me a forced smile that she had come to perfect. _Damn! She knows what I'm thinking and shes freaked out by it. I gotta stop this. _I let her go completely, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything but wanting to have sex with her, if I continued to touch her. I could do this. I could be with her while she was half naked and still keep my distance. I _ can do this. No problem. _I told myself..

"Come on you guys! Chicken fight!" Alice yelled from Jasper's shoulders. "Come on Bella get up on my brother's shoulders!" I looked at Bella who was now swimming up behind me to hop up and then back up to Alice.

_ Fuck!!!_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to show Emmett's inner struggle a little bit.**


	24. Bella's Pain

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. It does have a cliffhanger but I will have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon so no worries.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV -**

"I'm not wearing that Alice." I said, looking at the scraps of purple cloth she held in her hands. "I've seen dish rags with more fabric then that."

"Yes you are going to wear it Bella. Emmett will love it, believe me." She replied throwing the skimpy bikini at me. I held it up and cringed at the lack of coverage it was going to provide.

"Come on Bella." Rose said emerging from Alice's bathroom, in her bikini. "Our suits are just as small as yours so its not like you're going to look slutty or anything." I sat on the edge of Alice's bed and sighed.

"Yeah but you guys are perfect. I mean look at the two of you." I gestured to the both of them standing there looking runway worthy in their suits. "You two have the perfect bodies, and the confidence to wear this kind of stuff."

"Ans so do you, sweetie!" Rose said walking over and sitting down next to me. She put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze. "Bella you have an amazing figure, but you cover it up all the time."

"And believe me we understand why, we really do." Alice interrupted. "But..." She looked over to Rose, who sighed.

"But its okay to show a little skin every now and then. I'm not saying you should start wearing booty shorts, and tube tops or anything, but its a bathing suit. Its supposed to show skin."

"True but not this much. Why can't I just wear a one piece, I mean that covers up more." I asked.

"Well first off, I never buy one pieces, I mean with our bodies, whats the point. Secondly you are here with us. No one is going to hurt you here Bella, no one is going to think less of you for trying to finally come out of the shell that you have been hiding in." Alice answered, crossing her arms stubbornly. I could hear the boys coming out of Emmett's room and heading back outside. _Emmett, _I thought. I knew that he would never let anyone hurt me ever again, and he was being so gentle and patient with me, letting me set the pace of our relationship. I knew that I needed to come out of my shell, that I needed to finally move on with my life and get past the rape if I ever wanted Emmett and I to have a normal relationship. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice and Rose arguing.

"No Rose, she needs to move on!"

"You can't force her to do that Ali! She obviously needs more time!" I looked back and forth between the two of them, both glaring at each other, arms crossed over their bikini clad chests. I stood up and got between them.

"I'll wear the stupid suit." Alice's face lit up as she turned to look at me.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Yeah!!!" She said jumping and clapping her hands together. Then she stuck her tongue out at Rose, grabbed the suit and pushed me towards her bathroom. I put on the suit and stepped back out into the room, where both girls started whistling at me. Alice ran up and hugged me.

"Sexy baby! And to finish off the look.." She reached up and undid my hair so it fell around me. "Perfect! Lets go, bitches!" She grabbed my hand and Rose's and pulled us out the door, down the stairs and out to the pool. The party was still going strong and I could see that we were getting quite the heated looks from a good portion of the males there. The guys were already in the pool, and it looked like they were trying to drowned each other. There backs were to us so they didn't see us approach the side of it. I took the opportunity to check Emmett out. Drops of water were glistening across his broad, tanned shoulders. His back and arm muscles were flexed as he tried to push Edward under the water, and more then anything I wanted to run my hands up and down those muscles, while slowly kissing his neck, as I rode his... _Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!_ I had never thought about Emmett like this before. Sure I had thought about what it would be like to kiss him before but I had never thought about what it would be like to have sex with him. Hell! Since the attack sex was never on my mind except when I would have nightmares about the rape. I heard Rose clear her throat, pulling me away from my less then clean thoughts. I looked up nervously and saw Emmett, staring at me, his mouth hanging open. I pushed a strand of hair back and looked towards the ground, uncomfortably. _Oh God! What is he thinking? Does he hate it? _ I watched as the girls sat down on the edge and I followed suit. As soon as my legs entered the water, Emmett was in front of me.

"Wow," He said. "You are looking beyond amazing, beautiful." I felt my blush deepen. "Can I help you into the water?" I nodded and placed my hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into the water and up against him. I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of our bodies pressed together. I stared at his toned, bare chest and I could feel the muscles in it as he held me to him. I shivered slightly, thinking about what it would be like to lick each and every one of those muscles. _Isabella Swan! Stop that!_ I mentally scolded myself. I looked up and notice that Emmett was in some kind of daze.

"Emmett. Are you okay?" I asked. He looked down at me as if he forgot I was there and nodded. Then he quickly moved slightly away from me as if I had electrocuted him or something. _What did I do? _ I could see Emmett looking at me oddly so I tried to cover by flashing him a quick smile. He let go of me completely and took a few steps back. _What the hell is going on? First he says I look amazing and then he doesn't want to touch me._

"Come on you guys! Chicken fight!" I looked up and saw Alice yelling at us from Jasper's shoulders. "Come on Bella get up on my brother's shoulders!" I started to swim up behind Emmett but I noticed that he started to tense up as I did. _He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want me to touch him. _I felt my chest tighten, as the thought occurred to me. _No more misunderstandings Bella. You promised yourself and Em that. Talk to him before making any rash decisions. _I watched as he bent down and I climbed up on his shoulders and turned to face the others. I would talk to Emmett later, but for now I was just going to try not to worry about it and have fun. Let the chicken fight begin.

* * *

"That was awesome! We've never beat Em before!" Alice said entering her bedroom and walking into her walk-in closet.

"I know. Emmett is usually all about the win, but he could barely keep a grip on Bella." Rose said as she walked in. She turned to look at me as she made her next comment. "You must have been pretty slippery there Bells." I could feel myself turning red. The party had come to an end and we were changing out of our swimsuits and into our pajamas. We were all going to hang out and watch movies until we all passed out. I could hear Alice laugh at Rose's words.

"Right, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Bella's hot little ass was perched up on his shoulders!" I heard her yell from the closet.

"Alice!" I screamed. Rose placed her arm around me.

"Calm down Bella. You looked hot today so it is not surprising that Emmett got all hot and bothered by you." I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know you guys. Emmett was acting weird in the pool. At first he was holding me and then all of a sudden he got this strange look on his face and he pushed away from me. Then when you told me to get up on his shoulders he looked..." I trailed off.

"He looked what Bells?" Rose asked.

"He looked horrified, actually. At least thats what it looked like to me." I said. Rose smiled at me shaking her head and pointing her finger at my swimsuit.

"I hardly think Emmett was horrified at the sight of you in this little number sweetie."

"Shes right!" I looked over at the closet to see Alice step out with her hands full of pajamas. "Besides its not like he never saw you nak..."

"ALICE!!!!" Rosalie screamed at her trying to cut her off before she finished her words, but it was too late. My breath caught and my chest tightened as my memories crashed into me.

_A dirty hand clamping over my mouth while another wrapped around my waist. A sickening smell invading my nose. Being thrown to the ground. Being beaten. Waking up to the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Blue eyes filled with horror at the sight in front of him. Oh God! _I could hear someone gasping and it took me a while to realize that it was me. Someone was speaking to me, but I wasn't sure who.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie. The voice sounded like Rosalie. I started to look up at her but stopped when I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror behind her. _Oh my God!_ The girl I saw in the mirror was covered in bruises, grime, and blood, just like I had been that night. _No wonder he didn't want to touch me! He remembered that night. He remembered what I looked like. _I felt tears coming down my face, my sobs getting louder. I could hear someone yelling at me, shaking me.

"Bella! Bella!" I couldn't breath, my body wouldn't let me. I heard a shout and I saw Alice's door slam open as I felt myself starting to fall. The last thing I saw was Emmett, his eyes wide with fear as he screamed my name.

"BELLA!!!" And then there was nothing but darkness.


	25. Right For You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Wow I was amazed by the responses I got to the last chapter. I know I'm evil but it had to be done. We will be jumping forward in time soon just to warnn you all. It should happen in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV -**

"Hey Jazz. Throw me those flannel pants, will ya." We were in my room, changing getting ready for a movie night with our girls. I watched as Jasper threw the pants at me, a smug smile on his face. As I caught them he laughed.

"Well at least you can still catch. What happened out there Em?" I shook my head. I didn't know which was worse, Jasper's smug smile over beating us, or Edward singing "We are the Champions" because they beat us. As Edward hit a high pitched note, I realized he was the bigger of the two evils.

"Edward. Shut up dude before I shut you up." He smirked at me.

"Awww, is someone a sore loser." I just glared at him, only causing both him and Jasper to burst out laughing.

"No seriously, man. What was up with you. You seemed completely out of it." Jasper said, throwing on a shirt. I contemplated whether or not I should tell them why. Before I could decide though Edward decided to make his own observation.

"I'm guessing it had to do with Bella's sexy, little ass up on his shoulders. Is that it man? Were you thinking about the smoking body of hers cause I know I......" I didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead I charged at him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him up against the wall. Jasper was by me in a second.

"Calm down, man. He was just messing with you. Weren't you Edward?" Edward looked freaked out.

"Yeah man. I was just kidding around. Bella's like a sister to me." I dropped him to the ground and went over to sit on my bed, my head in my hands. I felt the bed dip down and looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me, his face serious.

"Whats going on man? Talk to us." Edward was still on the floor where I left him but he was sitting up now and had the same serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward." He just nodded at me. "You're right though. All I could think about was all the different things I wanted to do to her. I couldn't concentrate." I ran my hands through my curls. " Ugh! Whats wrong with me?" jasper looked at me oddly.

"Nothings wrong with you man. What do you think was going through my mind when I had Ali up there. God the things that.."

"Eww! Dude stop! I do not need to hear about what perverted things you were thinking about my sister." I said covering my ears. "Besides. Alice didn't go through what Bella did. Bella isn't ready for sex yet and I need to stop thinking about her in that way."

Edward nodded.

"Well that makes sense. I mean she did go through something that no female should ever have to. How did she react when you first started talking about it?" I looked at him not really understanding the question.

"How did she react to what?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes at me as if I should have known what he was talking about.

"The sex talk. How did she react? " I continued to stare at him, my confusion only getting stronger. I could see Edward getting frustrated with me and so did Jasper, causing him to jump in.

"Emmett. What did Bella say exactly, when you guys talked about having sex." I shook my head at them. What sex talk? Jasper's jaw dropped as a quick realization hit him. "Emmett. You did discuss this with Bella right. I mean you guys have talked about having sex." _What! Is he fucking kidding me!_ I was to stunned to speak so I just shook my head no.

"If you guys haven't talked about it then how do you know that she isn't ready." Edward said. I stared at them in disbelief.

"She was raped less then a year ago you guys. You don't just get over that. Shes not ready for us to talk about taking that step, let alone actually doing it." Jasper stood up, shaking his head.

"Yes she was raped. But she has had you there supporting her and caring for her since it happened. You mean everything to her Em and I really think that you need to talk to her about this before you guys have another of your stupid misunderstandings." I hated when he was right, but I knew he was.

"Okay. I'll talk to her later about it." I stood up and sighed. "Lets go. The girls are probably..." I was cut off by the sound of Rosalie screaming Bella's name. We all looked at each other and then sprinted out my door and down to Alice's room I could hear Bella sobbing loudly as I threw the door open, not prepared for the sight in front of me. Bella was standing there in a daze her body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably and her breathing coming out in short gasps. She turned at the sound of us entering the room, and my heart broke as I saw the look of pain and horror on her face. All of a sudden her eyes closed and she started to fall forward.

"BELLA!!!" I yelled as I ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor. "Edward! Get my dad!" Edward ran from the room, as Rosalie ran over to hug Alice and Jasper knelt down next to me. I cradled Bella to my chest and rocked back and forth with her. Jasper looked up towards the girls.

"What happened? What caused this?" Alice burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! Its my fault. I didn't mean to." She cried. "We were talking about Emmett's reaction to Bella's swimsuit and I brought up the fact that... that.." She stammered off, afraid to finish.

"That what Alice! What did you say?" Jasper asked, forcefully. I had never heard him raise his voice to Alice before. This was upsetting him just as much as the rest of us.

"That Emmett saw her naked before!" Jasper's jaw dropped and I just stared at her. _What the fuck is wrong with her!_ I was livid. How could she have said that to her. I just stared at my sister, not noticing that Edward had returned with my dad.

"Let me see her son." I looked over to see my dad trying to take Bella from my arms. I watched as he stood up and went over to the bed and laid her down on it. "I need all of you to leave the room please." I watched as everyone walked out into the hall.

"Dad. Is she going to be okay." He looked at me and gave me a small nod and then turned his attentions back to Bella. I walked out of the room and shut the door, turning to face the others. Edward was holding Rosalie, while Jasper just stood there staring at Alice, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it. It just slipped out, I didn't think before I said it." She confessed. Jasper took her face in his hands.

"Thats the problem sweetie. When you get all excited you don't think. You just do, and that usually lands you in trouble." He hugged her tightly to him and started to murmur things to her that we couldn't hear.

"Listen. Why don't you guys head downstairs and I'll be down after I talk to my dad." I said. They all nodded and and headed down the hall. I sat down, leaned back against the wall, and waited. About ten minutes later I jumped to my feet as my sister's door opened and my dad stepped out shutting it behind him. "How is she?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Shes fine son. She just passed out, due to her erratic breathing. Go talk to her son. Shes waiting for you." He turned and walked off down the hall, leaving me there in front of the door. I took a deep breath and opened it, slowly walking inside. Bella was curled up on the bed, her eyes closed. She had changed out of her swimsuit and into her pajamas, I shut the door and walked over to the bed carefully, not wanting to startle her. She opened her eyes and stared at me, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hey." She murmured. I sat down beside her.

"Hey beautiful. How you feeling?" I asked taking her hand in mine and rubbing circles over the back of it.

"Other then being completely embarrassed, I'm good." We were quiet for a moment, neither of us quite sure what to say, and then she spoke. "Did I make you uncomfortable today? You were acting strangely earlier." I could see the fear in her eyes. Fear of what I might say. I new what she was thinking. She thought that the sight of her scantily clad body had reminded me of that night and that why i had been acting weird in the pool.

"I was uncomfortable, but not for the reason you think." She gave me an odd look waiting for me to explain. "Okay. How do I say this?" I paused and took a deep breath. "Bella when I saw you today, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I mean you looked so amazing and all I could think about was.. was." I stammered, afraid to say those final words.

"What Emmett? You can tell me anything, you know."

"All I could think about was how badly I wanted you. How badly I still want you. The fantasies that were playing through my mind, well they were pretty explicit, and I felt really horrible about it." She looked a little hurt by my final words but before I could ask why she answered me.

"Why would you feel horrible about wanting to be with me?" She asked staring down at our entwined hands. I placed a finger under her chin and lift it so I could see her eyes.

"Bella. I want to be with you more then you could possibly know, but you aren't ready for that yet."

"How do you know I'm not ready? How do you know that I don't fantasize about you all the time?" I smiled at her.

"Bella, all we have ever done is kiss and sometimes when we really start to get into it I feel you hesitate. I feel your fear. If deepening our kisses causes that then I know you aren't ready for more. Not just yet anyways." I explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Emmett. I do fantasize about being with you. I want more then anything to share that experience with you. I know that I'm not technically a virgin anymore but I want you to be my first." I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want that to baby, but only when the time is right for you. I don't ever want you to feel pressured okay. I love you to much to do that to you. Okay." She smiled and nodded. "Want to head downstairs." I asked.

"Can we just lay here for a bit. Just the two of us." I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly to me. Even if she decided to never have sex with me it would be okay as long as I could hold her like this forever.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Feel free to tell me if there is something you would like to see happen. I may just add it to the story!**


	26. Worried

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nothing at all, except the plot.**

**A.N. - We skip ahead a couple years in this chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**2 years later....**

**BPOV - **

"Anybody home?!" I yelled walking through the front door. I hooked my keys on the key rack and kicked off my sneakers. "Ali! Rose! Guys!" _Guess I'm the first one home. Weird. _ I thought, heading into our large kitchen. I grabbed myself the milk from the refrigerator and headed over to the cabinet to grab a glass. After filling it, putting back the milk, and grabbing a brownie from the batch Rose made last night I sat down and breathed in the silence. I loved our house, and by ours I meant the whole gang. Yep! Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward, Emmett, and I all moved down to Texas for college and we all lived together in the gorgeous house that had been given to us as a graduation present. Yeah! You heard me right. All of our parents had chipped in to buy us this gorgeous house. It has five bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, an extra bathroom on the first floor, a chefs kitchen that I love, a huge family rm with fireplace and wet bar, and full finished basement game room. Esme went all out on upgrades adding hard wood floors and crown molding throughout the place and large expansive windows that gave us the best views of the yard. Our backyard was huge with a pool, spa, and outdoor entertainment area that included and outdoor kitchen. We also have a two bedroom guest house for when family visits or when we have a fight with in the group. The guest house provides space from those who are fighting. I have to admit that when Carlisle and Esme first told us about the house, we all freaked out. I smiled at the memory. It was the day after graduation and my mini melt down.

_We were all sitting in the kitchen having a huge breakfast when Carlisle tapped his fork against his coffee mug, trying to capture our attention. We all looked up at him as he stood up, and smiled at us._

_ "Well. First of all let me say once again, how proud we are of all of you. Who knew that this day would have come so soon, and that our children, all of our children, would be heading off to college. We know that you all love each other very much and, well we wanted to give this to you last night, with the other parents but due to circumstances we have been asked to give you it on our own." I knew by circumstances he meant my breakdown. I looked down at the table, my face turning red. I looked up as Emmett reached over and took my hand in his, lifting it to his lips, and smiled. I looked back to Carlisle who was now joined by Esme, standing next to him. _

_ "Carlisle and I, along with the other parents all got together to get you a joint graduation gift." Esme said. She took some folders and hand one to each of us. We all looked at one another and then with Esme's permission we all opened them and looked inside. There were pictures of the house, a copy of the deed, and a bunch of other items._

_ "A house! You bought us a house!" Alice of course was the first to say anything, bouncing up and down and throwing herself into her parents arms. We all started freaking out along with her, the rest of us whipping out our cell phones and calling our own parents to thank them._

I shook my head at the memory. Those few days following my meltdown had changed us all. Some changes big, some changes not so big. For Edward, it helped confirm his belief that he was meant to be a doctor. He told me a few days later that it killed him inside to know that the only thing he was able to do that night to help me was to run and get Carlisle. He said that he felt completely useless in my time of need, and he hated that feeling.

For Jasper the experience helped him finally realize what he wanted to do with his life. He decided that he wanted to become a therapist, dealing with abuse victims. He had always been good at helping people let out their real feelings and honestly, he felt a little guilty that he hadn't noticed that I had been holding a lot of things in.

Rosalie was still going to be a lawyer but she decided that she no longer wanted to be a defense lawyer. No, she now wants to be a prosecutor, so she can as she so delicately put it, "Make sure douche bags like the one who attacked you get whats coming to them.".I have to admit that the thought of Rose in a suit in front of a jury, giving her closing arguments was one I would like to see.

Then there was Alice. I'll admit I was very upset with her after that night. In fact I didn't speak to her for two weeks, not because of what she said but because she was supposed to be my friend, my best friend and she didn't stop to think about how her words would affect me. Actually when I thought about it harder it occurred to me that Alice never really took into consideration any of my feelings on things. She would guilt me into wearing things that I felt uncomfortable in, she would tell me that I was going to do something instead of asking me if I wanted to, and she would say things before she thought about the consequences. I wasn't the only one that was mad at her either. Emmett, yelled at her about her behavior and how she needed to start growing up and start taking responsibility for her actions. Jasper calmed her down that night but told her that she was going to have to work very hard if she wanted forgiveness, and that she was going to have to work on her foot in mouth issue.

For Emmett and I, my meltdown caused us to finally fully communicate with one another. We discussed everything that night. We talked about the attack and how it effected both of us. We discussed all of the things that had happened since then and what our future might hold. We talked about sex, with Emmett telling me about his escapades as a hormonal sophomore, and ending with him telling me that he would wait for me to be ready. We fell asleep in each others arms that night, the first night of many together.

Now here we were two years later, still having separate rooms but every now and then sleeping in each others arms. I still have yet to work up the courage to take that final step with him and part of me was starting to get worried. Emmet has been wonderful, giving me the space and time I have needed, but I feel like I could be losing him. There are so many gorgeous girls on campus and I constantly see them throw themselves at him, some of them fully aware that he has a girlfriend. I know that Emmett would never cheat on me but I'm worried that the no sex thing may finally take its toll and he is going to leave me. I jumped as I heard the front door slam shut and a loud hello.

"In here Jazz!" I yelled from my spot perched over the kitchen island. I watched as Jasper walked in the room.

"Hey Bells. How is one of my favorite girls today?" He asked, walking over and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and watched as he grabbed a brownie and came to sit next to me. Part of me wanted to tell him I was okay but I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm not doing so well Jazz. I'm worried." He looked up at me concerned.

"Whats wrong Bells? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, its just..." I trailed off trying to think about how I could say this without completely embarrassing myself. I took a deep breath and decided to just let it out. "I'm worried that Emmett is going to leave me because we haven't had sex!" I could feel the blush spread across my face as I looked up into Jasper's shock filled eyes.

"Bella. Emmett would never leave you because of that. Hell! I honestly don't think he will ever leave you anyways." He said.

"I know this Jazz, but its got to be hard for him. I mean he is constantly surrounded by hot college girls who basically throw themselves at him all the time. If he really wants to get some, he would have no problem finding someone to give it to him. Other then me of course." I put my head down sadly .

"Bella. Em doesn't want any random slut riding his shit. He wants you and only you and if that means he has to deal with his hand until you're ready, then thats what he will do." I nodded at him, knowing he was right. "Bells. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jazz. You can ask me anything." Jasper looked slightly nervous, and I could tell he was debating whether or not he should ask his question. "Come on Jazz. Spill it."

"Do you want to have sex with Emmett?" He blurted out. I could feel the blush start again.

"Jasper, I want it more then anything. Its all I've been thinking about lately. I mean seriously, the fantasies I have been having about him should be considered illegal."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" I could see that therapist in training Jasper was starting to peek through.

"I don't know. I mean we have no problem kissing. We get really into it, so much that we start to proceed further. Everything is fine until he starts to go under my clothes. Thats when I start to freak out and have flashes." He looked at me oddly.

"What do you mean by flashes?"

"I see it happening again. I feel his rough hands on me again. I know that he is locked up, and I know that Emmett would never be so violent with me, but its all I know, and I don't even know that." I could feel tears forming, so i tried to wipe them away before they could spill over.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't understand what you mean when you say that."

"He beat me unconscious, before he raped me. I didn't see or feel what was done to me while he was doing it. I only felt and saw the aftermath." I wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Jasper. When I woke in the alleyway, all I could feel was pain, it was everywhere and it hurt so much. The worst pain though was in my lower area and it was inside not outside. I've never felt something so painful, and hello queen of the broken bones, and bruised ribs club here, I know pain. I think that my main problem is reliving that pain again, but this time being aware of it as it happens." Jasper looked at me his face a mixture of shock and a little bit of sadness.

"Oh Bella, its not like that." I looked at him confused. He continued to explain. "Yes Bella, a girls first time hurts, no matter what. The fact that you lost your virginity in such a violent way is why it hurt so much worse. A real man, like Emmett, would go out of his way to make your experience as sweet and gentle as possible. He would worship every inch of you and make sure you were completely ready for him before fully becoming one with you. I promise you Bells. If you were to be with Emmett, he would make sure you didn't feel a bit of pain." I just stared at him. Was he right. Could it really be that wonderful instead of so painful. I was about to respond when i heard the door open and voices enter the house. We watched as the rest of the gang came in. I watched as Emmett walked towards me, giving me one of his breath taking smiles. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down kissing me softly.

"Hello there beautiful." I smiled up at him as he planted another kiss on my forehead. He then glanced over at Jasper. "What were you two doing? Not trying to steal my girl now are ya." He teased. Jasper laughed.

"Always man. I mean, how could I possibly resist."

"Hey!" We all laughed as Alice started whacking Jasper with the fashion magazine she was holding. I looked up at Emmett watching him as he laughed at the others. _Jasper's right. Emmett would never hurt me, he has been there for me more then anyone. It's time to move on._ I knew what I wanted but I knew it was going to be difficult for me to go through with it. If I was going to be able to move on I was going to need help. I was going to need the girls.

* * *

**Did you like? Tell me what you think.**


	27. Guys and Dolls

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. The characters belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A.N.- Happy Thanksgiving!**

**In honor of today I'm giving you an extra long chapter and both POVs . I hope you enjoy.  
**

**BPOV - **

It was Saturday morning and I was relaxing in my sanctuary otherwise known as my bedroom. The parentals had gone ahead and decorated our rooms for us before we moved in and I have to admit that my room just screamed me. The walls were painted robins egg blue, the baseboards and window trim were white, and it had a dark hardwood floor. My furniture, which consisted of a four post bed, two nightstands, twelve drawer chest and mirror, and armoire, was all dark cherry wood and the linens, curtains, and other fabrics consisted of chocolate browns and blues. I loved this room, it was warm and comfortable and it enabled me to relax and think, like I was doing now. The guys were going to be heading to Dallas for the night, they had received season tickets to see the Cowboys play and there was a game tonight. This game was going to be starting later then usual so they were going to just stay the night there and return tomorrow. This was perfect for me because I was going to have a chance to talk to the girls and get there help with my plan. You see Jasper and I had been having little "sessions" ever since our chat in the kitchen a couple of weeks ago, and with his help I had finally realized where my fear was really coming from, and thats why I needed the girls help. I trusted Emmett, I knew that he would not hurt me the way my attacker did. I knew that he would be gentle, loving, and sweet and that he would not force me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with. The thing that was truly frightening me was the lack of control. I had no control over what happened to me that horrific night and when things start to get hot and heavy between Emmett and I he always makes the first move, usually ending up on top of me, holding me down. This is what we think triggers my fear, the fact that I feel overpowered.

"Bella! The guys are ready to go! Get your pretty ass down here!" I could hear Rose yelling from downstairs. I jumped up and ran down the stairs and out the front door to where the others were packing up Em's jeep. He turned and looked over at me opening his arms so I could jump into them. I crushed my lips to his, and I could feel him run his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I allowed. He tangled his hands in my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. We pulled apart at the sound of a throat clearing.

"I'm gonna miss you baby." Emmett sighed, as he put me down.

"You'll be back tomorrow, sweetie. Its not the long." I said looking up at him. He smiled and hugged me nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I know, but still one day is too long." I laughed. Edward walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Come on lover boy. Time to go." Emmett sighed again, gave me another quick kiss, and stepped back. I watched as walked over to say bye to Rose and Alice as I said goodbye to Edward and Jasper. Jasper gave me a knowing smile as he leaned in to hug me, knowing what I was going to be talking to the girls about today.

"Good luck today. I know its going to be weird approaching the subject, but believe me they will talk to you about it. They will help you out." He whispered in my ear before stepping back and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said as he went to climb into the jeep. Jasper and I had become really great friends over the years, but his recent help had brought him to a whole new level in my life. Jasper wasn't just my friend anymore, he was my brother, and I couldn't ask for a better one. I watched as the guys waved at the three of us one last time before driving off. _Okay. Time to talk to the girls, Bella. You can do this._ I thought. I turned and followed the girls inside the house and into the living room.

"So ladies! I thought we could do some shopping, get lunch, and maybe catch a movie. What do you think?" Rose asked falling back onto the couch. I nodded at her and looked over at Alice, who I was surprised to see, was glaring at me.

"Alice? Whats wrong?" I asked. She looked down at her hands, and I could see that she was biting on her lip. Now I knew something was wrong because Alice never bit her lips, that was something I always did, something that she herself had been trying to get me to stop doing. I looked over at Rose who just shrugged, telling me she had no idea what was going on. "Alice? Seriously, talk to us." She looked up at me, her eyes filled with pain. I thought she was going to remain silent but then she blurted out the craziest thing I had ever heard.

"Is there something going on between you and Jasper!" _Wait. Huh? What! _I thought I must have heard her wrong until I looked over to Rose who was just as shocked as me.

"Alice! What the hell are you talking about!" Rose yelled, before I had the chance to speak. Alice looked down at her hands again.

"Its just...well... I mean.." She stammered, before looking back up at me. "You guys have been spending a lot of time together talking and it seems that whenever someone gets around you two when you are together you get really quiet and secretive. I'm sorry Bella, but I saw him whispering to you outside, and then he kissed you, and I know it was just on the cheek but thats not really something Jasper does." I knew this was true, Jasper wasn't a PDA type of guy.

"Alice. I can understand where you are coming from, but I can't believe that you would think that Jasper and I were fooling around behind your back. I thought you knew me better then that. I thought you knew Jasper better then that." I watched as she nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Alice, Jasper and I have been having private talks but they have been more like "sessions" then the secret rendezvous you think they are." She stared at me oddly, and even Rose was now looking at me, curiously.

"What do you mean "sessions" Bella?"Rose asked, and I proceeded to explain about that day in the kitchen and the talks Jasper and I had been having about my intimacy issues and how we had come up with an idea to hopefully, put an end to it.

"So Jasper has been helping me set up a romantic weekend get away for Emmett and I next weekend." By this point I could see that Alice was feeling quite ashamed of herself. She jumped up and ran to me, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I know you two would never do anything like that to my brother and me, but I just had to ask. Please forgive me, for my stupidity." I could see that she really was sorry and honestly I could see where her insecurities were coming from.

"Of course I forgive you pixie, besides I need your and Rose's help."

"Anything Bella! Just name it." Alice said bouncing next to me.

"Well, I wanted to know what its like for a girl. You know without the violence and pain." I stared down at my hands nervously, not knowing what there response might be. Rose giggled.

"You want us to tell you about our experiences with sex." I could feel myself getting redder by the second. I nodded, still too afraid to look up at them. "Okay!" My head shot up and I looked at Rose who was getting up to come sit with us on the couch we were on. "Well Bella, sex can be many things. I mean it can be the gentle, romantic, making love kind or the hard, fast, fuck me kind. I can tell you that either way it is an amazing feeling, especially when you truly love the person you're with. Edward can be gentle and rough all at the same time time, and he knows just what I like so he always pleases me.

"Does it hurt all the time. I mean I remember the pain I felt when I woke up in the alley and it was so horrible, that I can't even imagine what I would have felt if he hadn't knocked me out." I said. Alice reached over and took my hand in hers.

"Bella, we aren't going to lie to you. A girls first time always hurts, granted not the way you were hurt. Honestly your first time with Emmett will most likely hurt a little, but not like you think it will. Once you get started and you have ..umm... god I can't believe I am about to say this. Once you have adapted to his size, you won't feel anything that you won't like."

"Shes right Bella. I mean if Edward and I go a long time without having sex, it is slightly uncomfortable at first for me when we do." Rose said, pausing for a second. She looked at me questionably. "How far have you and Emmett gone?"

"Only kissing. Every time we start to go further I freeze up or panic. I know its because when I feel him over me I feel like I have no control over whats happening, even though I do." I replied. I looked as Rose and Alice glanced at each other, a small smirk crossing Rose's mouth.

"Well then. We need to put you in control." I looked at her confused. "Bella have you ever tried to do anything to Emmett. Kiss areas other then his mouth, put your hands on places other then his arms." I shook my head no, I didn't have the guts too, no matter how badly I wanted to. I saw Alice nod at Rose and they both stood up quickly. "Lets go."

"Go where?" I asked standing up and following them towards the door.

"Shopping silly. We are going to get you everything you need to take control of my brother in the bedroom, and that includes some sexy lingerie." She paused for a second before adding, "sexy lingerie that you feel comfortable in, I mean." I had to smile at her, she really had tried not to interfere with my choice of clothing ever since the blow up graduation night.

"You know Alice," I said following them out to Alice's porsche. "I'm kind of surprised that you aren't grossed out by this whole thing. I mean Emmett is your brother."

"Oh believe me I am! However I want my brother to be happy and if that means helping you get him laid, then so be it!"

"I agree, and I know just what you need to do just that!" Rose said giving me a mischievous smirk. I don't know why but that smirk of hers made me nervous. _Uh oh girl. What have you gotten yourself into._

_

* * *

  
_

**EPOV - **

We had arrived in Dallas and had just checked in to our hotel. We had decided that since the game was most likely going to end late tonight that we would stay over. I was sitting on the couch in our suites living area when Edward came out of the bedroom and sat down next to me. I looked around.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. He tilted his head back towards the bedroom.

"Hes doing something on his laptop. Some project hes working on."

"I didn't know he had a project due." I said. Edward shrugged.

"Neither did I, but what ever it is, hes being all secretive about it." I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I went over to ask him what he wanted to do for lunch and he kinda freaked. Slammed the damn thing shut before I could see anything." I narrowed my eyes a bit. My mind went back to earlier when we were leaving the girls. The recent closeness that had been developing between Jasper and my Bella had not gone unnoticed, especially the little scene that I witnessed as I was saying goodbye to my sister today. At first it looked like nothing more then a harmless hug, until I noticed the look on pixies face, and looked closer. I could see Jasper whispering into Bella's ear, and I noticed that what ever he was saying to her was causing her to flush a light pink. Then I saw him kiss her gently on her cheek, and I had to fight the urge to grab him by his throat and slam him onto the hood of my jeep. I spent the trip listening to him and Edward discuss what we should do while we were waiting to go to the game, and trying to calm myself.

"Emmett! Yo, Emmett!" I looked up at Edward, who was now waving a hand in my face. "Are you in there? Hey! Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry man. Just thinking."

"I thought I smelled something burning." Jasper kidded entering the room. "What did we tell you about using up those brain cells of yours." I knew he was joking, but unfortunately I was in no mood for it. I jumped up and turned towards him.

"What the fuck man!" I yelled, stopping him in his tracks. I watched as he looked over to Edward who was looking as shocked at my outburst as he was.

"Whats wrong man? You know I'm only kidding." I walked over and stood toe to toe with him. Jasper was only slightly smaller then me, so we were pretty much almost eye to eye. I knew I was being irrational, but I had to know, no matter how bad it sounded.

"Whats going on between you and Bella?" He just stared at me for a moment, not sure what I was asking him. I watched as his expression turned to one of shock as the realization of my question hit him, and then I watched it change into anger as it really hit him. He pushed me back away from him, his anger literally coming off of him in waves.

"What the FUCK! Are you serious! What the hell is wrong with you!" I stood there glaring at him, Edward just looked back and forth between the two of us not sure what to make of it all. I watched Jasper run his hands through his hair. "How could you think I would do that to you? To your sister. I love Ali, shes my everything! How can you possibly think that Bella would ever be unfaithful to you, especially after everything you two have gone through! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" I just stared at him. I knew he was telling the truth I could tell just by looking at him. I felt like an ass. I stepped forward, running my hand along the back of my neck.

"Look, I'm sorry man. Its just you two seem to be getting closer lately and I saw you this morning whispering to her and then you kissed her cheek, and well...I don't know."

"Look! Bella has become like a little sister to me and all I want to see is my little sister happy. She has been asking me for some advice on stuff and I've been giving it to her. Bella loves you more then anything Em, and it pisses me off that you doubt that."

"What? I've never doubted Bella's love for me." I said, feeling my anger return. Jasper threw his hands in the air.

"Dude! You just basically asked if Bella and I were fooling around behind your back. If thats not doubting someones love then I don't know what is." I dropped my gaze to the floor. _Hes fucking right you asshole and you know it!_ I scolded myself, as usual. I looked back up and stuck my hand out towards Jasper.

"I'm sorry man. You're right." He looked down at my hand and then back at me before grabbing it in his and pulling me in for what we liked to call a man hug.

"Yeah well... I can understand why, I mean lets face it. I'm dead sexy!" He laughed as I pushed him away from me scowling at him. Edward walked over and placed a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Okay you pansies, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Lets go eat!" We grabbed our stuff and headed for the door. I had to ask Jasper one more thing, just to ease my mind.

"Hey Jazz. Whats the project you're working on?" He looked at me nervously, and I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should tell me. After a few moments he sighed.

"I can't tell you. Not because its anything bad but because its a surprise, and I promised Bella I wouldn't tell." Bella?

"Is it a surprise for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah and you will find out about it soon, I promise. Just drop it for now okay." I just looked at him, not sure if I should drop it. "Trust me man. Okay" I nodded and followed him out the door and into the elevator, my mind focused on what my Bella had in store for me.

* * *

**Did you like. The moment you have all been waiting for is coming up very very soon so stay tuned!**


	28. A Trip for Two

**Disclaimer ` I own nothing as always, but the plot was my idea :)**

**Bella's 2 outfits can be found on my profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV - **

Why is it that when you want time to fly by it never does? Seriously! Its like time has no problem aging us but when we are looking forward to something it decides to slow down. Take this week for example. Other then Alice's crazy outburst on Saturday, the day went great. The girls had helped me come up with the perfect evening for Emmett and I and had helped be get everything I needed for it. I have to admit that when Rose brought us into her favorite store filled with lingerie, lotions, sex toys, and other adult novelty items, I started to lose me nerve. The girls however weren't having it, each one grabbing a basket for their own purchases and handing me one for mine. Fifteen minutes later both Alice and Rose had almost full baskets and mine was still empty. They looked at my basket and then at each other. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. I watched as she grabbed two pairs of black fur lined handcuffs, an assortment of something called motion lotion, and other random oils and edible body paints. Next they dragged be over to where the lingerie was and started picking out bra and panty sets, all skimpy and leaving very little to the imagination. While Rose was doing that Alice was looking at corsets, teddies, and babydolls. I watched as she searched through them finally pulling out what she considered the perfect piece for me. It was a deep, purple mesh babydoll with flyaway front, bow accents, and halter neck tie and came with a matching ruffled thong. She threw it into my basket and then took the basket from me and brought it up to the counter to pay for our purchases. After that we got lunch, shopped for a few new outfits and caught a movie.

Sunday we just lazed about until the guys got home. I was excited to see my Emmett. Even though he had only been gone for a day, I had missed him a lot. We all hung out at home, and the guys told us about what they did while they were in Dallas, including the incident in the hotel room between Emmett and Jasper. Needless to say Rose burst out laughing when she heard this, while Alice blushed furiously, causing us to tell them about Alice and my incident. While both Jasper and I were upset with our significant others, we forgave them for their stupidity. Jasper however told Alice that she was cut off from sex for the next couple of days, for doubting his love for her. She was less then thrilled with that punishment. Emmett thought it was hilarious until I told him that he wasn't allowed to touch me for the same duration, and this meant kissing too. I know that in a way we were punishing ourselves also but I would deal with it, after all I was slightly pissed that he would doubt me so easily.

The rest of the week was uneventful, each day dragging by slowly. Alice was at the point of a sexual breakdown, and the tension seemed to just ooze off of her. I was honestly waiting for her to club Jasper over the head and drag him up to their room. Emmett wasn't any better, sulking around the house looking like someone just ran over his puppy. By 5:00 pm Wednesday Jasper was in need himself and decided to end Alice's punishment. We didn't see them again until Thursday afternoon. When Emmett heard this he wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go, kissing me over and over and saying that he was never letting me go again. Come Thursday night everything was back to normal and I was looking forward to Friday, and our little trip.

Friday afternoon, after class I rushed home to get ready to leave. The guys had already packed up Emmett's stuff and I still had to pack mine. I ran up to my room and found Alice standing there with my already pack duffel bag in her hand.

"You're all set sweetheart. I hope you don't mind but I got you a little something to wear tonight. I know you are planning to have your special night tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you can't look good tonight too." I eyed her suspiciously. "Don't worry its a satin pajama set, shorts and a top. Also I got you a matching robe that you can wear tonight and then tomorrow you can use it to cover up your little surprise outfit" I walked over an hugged her tightly to me.

"I love you pixie. You know that right?" She smiled up at me.

"Of course you love me, I mean how could you not. I'm Alice!" She laughed, pulling away from me and motioning to herself. We were still laughing when Rose came into the room.

"Eddie just texted me. They are coming up the road now." I looked at the both of them, and I could feel myself getting giddy. Emmett still didn't know about this weekend but the guys had taken care of packing a bag for him after he left this morning and they made sure that anything he may have had scheduled for this weekend was canceled. I grabbed my bag and followed the girls downstairs, just in time to see th guys walk through the door. Jasper gave me a quick wink as he flew up the stairs to grab Emmett's bag. I put my bag down on the floor and flew into Emmett's awaiting arms, pressing my lips against his, devouring his sweetness. After a minute or so we pulled away to take some much needed breaths.

"Hows my girl today?" He asked, his arms still pressing me against him. I gazed up at him, feeling myself getting lost in his eyes as usual.

"I'm good baby!" I answered, watching as his eyes shifted over to glance down at my bag and then back at me.

"Are you going somewhere babe?" He asked, looking slightly confused. Before I could answer Jasper came down the stairs holding Emmett's bag and answered for me.

"Nope!" He said handing Emmett his bag. "You are both going somewhere. Surprise!" He just looked at us all, still not completely understanding what was going on. Alice started laughing, walking over and placing her hand on her brother's arm.

"You really are not the brightest crayon in the box, are you." He looked down at her as she shook her head, "Read my lips. You. Bella. Romantic weekend for two. Get it?" I watched as he blinked a few times, taking in her words, before he turned to me excited. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Seriously, babe! Just me and you, all weekend!" I smiled down at him and kissed him softly as he placed my feet back on the floor. I nodded at him, his excitement fueling mine. "Where are we going?" I smiled slyly at him as I picked up my bag.

"You will just have to wait and find out." I said grabbing his arm and pulling hi out the door. "Bye you guys. See you Sunday night." They waved goodbye as we jumped into my Silverado and went on our way.

**EPOV - **

I know I must have looked completely stupid when they were all trying to tell me that Bella and I were going away for the weekend, but I thought that I was hearing things. Bella and I had never had a whole day alone let alone a whole weekend. _A whole weekend of having my Bella all to myself....hmmm. I know what I'd like to do to her this weekend._

_ Mind out of the gutter there big boy!_

_ I know, I know , but one can hope._

_ True but only when shes ready._ I was pulled from my inner battle when I heard Bella say we had arrived. I looked up at the sign that welcomed us to San Antonio. _San Antonio!_ I quickly looked over at her and saw the smile on her lips.

"Are we going babe? Are we?!" Her smile got wider and she shrugged her shoulders as if to say she wasn't sure. I knew that she was messing with me but i didn't care. I could feel myself getting even more excited. I know that I probably looked like a five year old on Christmas morning at this point but I didn't care. There was one place that I had always wanted to go, ever since my grandfather had told me the stories about it and it was here in San Antonio. _The Alamo._ I don't know why but the history of it intrigued me and to be able to go there had always been something I had wanted to do.

We pulled into the Hotel Valencia, grabbing our things, and went to check in. Our suite was great, with a separate living area with a 42" flat panel color TV, an over sized leather couch and armchair, desk, private bar, and a small table and two chairs for eating on. There was a balcony that overlooked the gardens below and also provided a wonderful view of the city. The bedroom had a large king size bed, chest of drawers, a few nightstands, and a chaise lounge that was in front of another balcony. The bathroom had a large walk-in shower and separate soaking tub, in addition to double sinks and a separate vanity area. After we unpacked our stuff we decided to order room service and decided to watch the sunset as we ate on the balcony. Afterwards I threw on my flannel pajama pants and t-shirt while Bella put on a pajama set that I'm guessing Alice bought for her. We then settled into each others arms and watched movies until Bella fell asleep in my arms. I turned off the tv and carried her into the bedroom, placing her in the bed and then climbing in beside her, pulling her into me and holding her as close to me as possible. I drifted off to sleep loving the feeling of her in my arms and knowing that even though I wanted so much more with her, I could live with just this if I had to.

I woke up the next morning, my arms empty. I reached over only to find out that Bella was gone. I looked around the room, glancing at the open bathroom door. _Well, shes not in there._ I thought as I climbed out of bed and headed into the living room. There I found Bella sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. I walked behind her and kissed her temple.

"Good morning beautiful." I said walking over to the bar and pouring myself a cup of coffee. She looked over at me smiling.

"Hey there handsome. I ordered us breakfast." She motioned to the plate of food waiting for me.

"Great. I'm starved." I said sitting down and digging in. We sat in silence while we finished our meal and then while I cleaned up Bella went to take her shower and when she was done I took mine. When I was done I put a towel around me waist and headed back into the bedroom to get ready. Bella had placed an outfit on the bed for me, which consisted of jeans and blue t-shirt, which I threw on. I was just finishing putting on my boots when Bella walked in, causing my jaw to drop. She was wearing gray skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of dark, purple boots, a dark, purple cami with lace trim, purple,white, and black rubber bracelets, and her hair was pushed back with a gray rope

knotted headband. I walked up to her and pressed my lips to hers. "Baby. You are like sex on legs. You know that right." She pulled away blushing wildly.

"Come on crazy. We have a big day ahead of us." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. We left the hotel and got into Bella's truck and headed to the Alamo. We went into the old church to look at the exhibits of artifacts, including a flintlock rifle used in the battle; a Bowie knife, and more. We walked through the Alamo Gardens with their carefully manicured lawns and flower beds, took in the Wall of History, and the Long Barrack Museum. We stayed until closing, not missing one thing. We were getting into the truck when Bella's phone rang.

"Whats up pixie?" _Alice. _ "You did what? Alice I wasn't prep...Oh. Okay then. Thanks." I watched as she flipped her phone shut.

"Everything okay babe." I said fastening my seat belt. She started the truck and pulled out onto the main road, before answering.

"Well it seems that Alice made reservations for us at Citrus, the restaurant in the hotel. She said that she has taken care of our wardrobes for this evening too and that our outfits should be in the room when we get back." I had to laugh at this. Even when she is miles away from us she still finds a way to control what we wear. We spent the rest of the ride talking about Alice's obsession and how now that Jasper was studying to be a therapist he could get her the help that she so terribly needed.

Sure enough, when we walked in the room we found to dark clothing bags, one with my name on it and the other with Bella's. There was also a note addressed to the both of us.

_Dear Bells and Emmy,_

_ Its about time you two made time for yourselves and because of this the four of us decided to pitch in for a romantic dinner for two. You have reservations, for 7 pm and you will find a prepaid credit card for you to use in with this note, don't worry there is plenty of money on there. We hope you guys are having fun and we love you both._

_ Love_

_ Ali, Jazz, Rose, and Edward _

I looked at Bella, whose eyes were now brimming with tears. I leaned down and kissed her. "They really are something. We couldn't ask for better friends." She nodded in agreement and then looked at the time. It was 6:00 so we started to get ready. My bag contained a pair of black slacks, a black button down shirt, and peach colored tie. Alice had also gotten me dress shoes, which honestly I could have done without. I got dressed and then headed into the living area to wait for Bella who was in the bathroom. It was about ten of when I heard the door to the bedroom open. I turned and once again my mouth hung open. _Is there anything that does not look gorgeous on her. _These were my thoughts as I took in my girl. She was wearing a strapless black dress that had three layered ruffles with peach colored satin trim and satin sash waist tie. She was wearing peach colored high heels, layered bead necklace, and jeweled bracelet, and was carrying a peach colored clutch. I know I shouldn't know so much about women's clothing and accessories, but you try having Alice for a sister and see what happens.

"Sweetheart. You look breath taking." I said as I walked over to her moving her curls that were hanging down her shoulders and back, so I could kiss her cheek. I extended my arm for her to take and said, "Shall we, me lady?" She giggled as she placed her arm through mine and curtsied.

"Why yes kind sir, we shall." And with that we headed down to enjoy our romantic dinner for two.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the moment you have all been waiting for. I want to make sure I do it right so please be patient with me. It has been written but I have some one looking it over for me before I post it.**


	29. At Last

**Disclaimer - I own nada. Nothing.**

**LEMON ALERT!!!!**

**Okay so here it is. I have never written one of these before so please bare with me. I hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV - **

_What a perfect day!_ I thought. Dinner was unbelievable and the food was amazing. We both had the shrimp cocktail, and arugala salad. For my entree I had the roasted duck, braised endive, and sweet potato, while Emmett had the ranch rib eye, braised potatoes, and white beans. For dessert we had the pecan crusted cheesecake and baked pears. After we ate we joined the other couples out on the terrace and slow danced under the stars. We soon headed back up to our room where I proceeded to had into the bathroom to "get ready for bed". I showered, put on the little purple number I had bought especially for this evening, and then hid it underneath my robe. Now I was sitting on the bed waiting for Emmett to emerge from the bathroom. I heard the water stop running and the sound of Emmett exiting the shower. I could feel myself getting slightly nervous, afterall he had no idea what was about to happen, and all I could do is wonder if he would be okay with what I was going to ask of him.

"Bella!" I could hear him call my name, but I didn't respond. I knew why he was calling for me. I may or may not have snuck into the bathroom and stole his shirt, while he was showering. I needed him shirtless to begin with and I didn't want to have to explain why to him. I looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and just stared. There was my Emmett, standing there in his flannel pajama pants, shirtless, drying his hair. "Baby have you seen my shirt?" I just nodded continuing to stare at the chiseled, tan chested god standing before me. He gave me one of his sexy smirks, " See something you like?" I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his mouth to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as I ran my hands into his hair, pulling us even closer. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

"Emmett. I want you. I want tonight to be the night we finally give ourselves completely to one another." I watched as he pulled back slightly, an odd look crossing his face. I could feel myself starting to panic. What if he didn't want me anymore. I hadn't thought of that. "Unless you don't want me." I whispered starting to let go of him, my face flushing with embarrassment, and tears of rejection starting to form. He gripped me tighter and pulled me closer to him.

"What?! No baby. I want you. Believe me I want you, you have no idea how much I want you. Its just..." He trailed off, pausing slightly. "Are you sure baby?"

"Emmett. That night has dictated my life for three years. It has dictated our relationship and I am sick of it. That night happened and it can't be changed, but I refuse to let it control me anymore. I need you Emmett. I need us." He just stared at me for a moment and then once again brought his lips to mine. I felt him lift me up,his hands go into my hair and pull me into him, deepening the kiss. He brought us over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. I could feel that little bit of panic start, and new that it was time to let him in on what I wanted. I pulled back and looked at him. "I need to ask one thing of you Emmett."

"Anything, baby. What do you need?" I brushed my lips against his before speaking again.

"I need to be in control of this Emmett. I need to be in control of how this happens." I slowly brushed my lips up his jaw line to his ear before whispering, "Will you let me Emmett? Will you let me have control tonight?" I slowly pulled away from him, rubbing my cheek along side his and turning slightly to see his reaction. He looked at me and nodded, his eyes filled with lust. I stood up and said, "Move up to the top of the bed," He followed my command and leaned back against the headboard, as I leaned over to the nightstand where I had hidden the two pairs of handcuffs. Before grabbing them I looked at him. "Do you trust me?" He nodded, so I pulled them out. I watched his eyes widen, as he looked from the cuffs to me and back. He watched as I handcuffed him to the bed, one on each wrist, and then as I stood up to take off my robe. As the robe fell to the floor I could hear Emmett's breathing catch, and I heard him whisper "Oh. My. God. Fuck. Me." I looked up and smiled shyly at him.

"Baby! You look... I mean... where did....who...WOW!" I walked back over to the bed and straddled him, leaning in to kiss him. I brushed my lips against his lightly, then trailed my lips down his jaw and up to his ear, taking his earlobe in between my teeth and nibbling on it. I then trailed down his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of skin there, lingering on his pulse point. I heard him let out a soft moan as I slid further down his body, letting my mouth slowly explore his muscular chest. I glanced up through my lashes as I slowly ran my tongue over his nipple, before biting down on it lightly. I watched as his eyes, which had been closed, flew open and he gasped.

"Fuck! Bella!" He hissed, looking down at me, his eyes begging for more. I continued to do the same thing to his other nipple before working my way down to his stomach tracing the contours of his abs with my tongue. I licked my way around his belly button and down to the waist line of his pants, causing him to moan loudly. I looked up at him and saw his lust filled eyes watching me, waiting for what I would do next. I sat up and placed my fingers into the waist of his pants pulling them off, leaving him in nothing but a very tented pair of boxers. I could feel my face redden as I stared at the very large erection that was hidden in front of me. _Holy fuck! How in the hell is that going to fit in me?! _I heard a small chuckle and looked up to see a very proud and smug looking Emmett staring at me. I started to crawl back up towards him, running my hands up his legs as I did. When I reached his erection, I rubbed my hand over it, teasing him through the fabric.

"Baby! Please! Baby I need to..." I stuck my hand into his shorts and grabbed him, causing him to forget what he was saying. I began to stroke him slowly, feeling myself getting aroused as well. I leaned forward and resumed kissing his stomach as I continued to stroke him speeding up my movements slightly. I could tell he was enjoying it and watched as he started fighting with the handcuffs.

"Baby! I have to touch you! Please baby, please. Oh God Bella! Please uncuff me!" He begged. I looked into his eyes and was floored by the amount of not just lust but love coming from them. _Do it Bella! You're ready!" _My thoughts screamed at me and I knew it was time. I crawled back up, straddling him and pulling off the chain I had on that had the key attached to it. I pressed my lips to Emmett's, licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance and at the same time unlocked the cuffs from his wrists. The moment he was free his hands were tangled in my hair, pulling me as far into him as he could and I was doing the same to him. He broke the kiss and proceeded to attack my neck, sucking and nipping at it, causing me to let out my own moans. I was so lost in his kisses that I didn't notice that I was now laying on my back with him over me. He trailed down just like I did, taking in every inch of by bare skin. When he reached the tie at my breast he looked at me silently asking permission. I nodded, and watched as he pulled the strings causing the fabric to fall back, exposing them.

"Gorgeous, Absolutely gorgeous." He said before lowering his head and taking one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. I gasped at the sensation, arching my back into him. He sucked a little harder, causing me to moan,

"Oh God Emmett! That feels sooo good," I ran my fingers through my hair as he continued to devour my one breast as his hand took care of the other, My whole body was tingling from his touch, my panties were soaked with my arousal, and he had barely done anything to me. I felt him continue his decent not stopping until he reached my panties. I heard him groan.

"You smell delicious, baby. God you're so wet." He once again looked to me for permission and all I could do was moan in reply to it. My body was screaming for him to touch it. My core, begging for him to fill it. I watched as he took off my panties and threw them to the floor. He grabbed my leg and started kissing his way up it, stopping when he reached my wetness, only to do the same to my other leg. This time however when he reached my wetness he flicked his tongue out, taking a taste. He moaned. "You taste so sweet. I have to have more." I gasped in pleasure as he took one long lick up my slit before stopping to suck and nibble on my already swollen nub. I fisted my hands in his hair, not wanting him to stop.

"Hmmm, Emmett. More. I need more." I panted breathlessly. I felt him start ti circle my entrance with one of his fingers, teasing it before he slowly slid it into me. He pumped it into me a few times before adding another finger causing me to buck my hips. I started riding his fingers as he continued to lick me. I could feel my stomach tightening as he pumped his fingers faster, and I knew I was close, and so did Emmett.

"Cum for me baby. Let it go." That was all it took, as I came hard, my juices covering his fingers and mouth. He lapped up my juices, licking me clean while I slowly came down from my orgasmic high, panting heavily. I watched as he slowly kissed his way back up my body, once again stopping to attack my breasts, refueling my arousal.

"Did you like that baby? Do you want more?" I nodded quickly. He continued kissing and licking his way up me. "Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want, baby." He said seductively.

"Emmett." I moaned, as he started licking and nipping my collar bone. "I need you." I said gasping as he rubbed his hard cock against my bare, wet sex.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, frustrating me to the fullest. I grabbed his face in my hands and stared into his eyes.

"Make love to me Emmett." With those words, he leaned down and kissed me softly. As we parted I motioned to the nightstand drawer that was still open, containing the condoms I had purchased. He looked over and reached for the box, opening it and pulling one out. I watched as he ripped it open with his teeth and sat back placing it over the tip and rolling it all the way down. He leaned forward again positioning himself at my entrance and taking my face in his hands, staring at me lovingly.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" I nodded. I had never wanted anything as much as I wanted this. "This may hurt a little but I'm going to go slow, and try to make it as painless as possible, okay." I nodded again, my voice not wanting to work. He started kissing me passionately as he slowly started to enter me, stopping every now and then to allow me to adjust to his size. It was slightly painful but not nearly what I thought it would be. Once he was fully sheathed in me he let out a lustful moan. "Oh god Bella. Your so tight...so warm and wet. Tell me when you are ready baby." The pain had subsided so I bucked my hips slightly causing him to start thrusting in and out of me in a slow torturous pace.

"Oh.... Em. Oh god Em." I moaned tightening my arms around him. "So good. So very good." This was the most amazing feeling ever. I needed more of him. "Hmmm, harder Em. I need it harder. Faster." He was more then willing to comply as he started to pound into me harder and faster. He sat up pulling me with him so I was straddling his lap. This position caused him to go even deeper into me, bringing me to the edge.

"Bella! My Bella. Oh god, baby. I'm close." He panted into my ear. He reached down between us and started rubbing my clit with his thumb bringing me even closer to the edge.

"Oh god… oh…… fuck… Emmett," I screamed as I felt my orgasm explode through me at the same time that Emmett's exploded through him. We collapsed against the bed still clutching each other as we came down from our high. I could feel Emmett's heart beating against his chest, as he held me to him. I was so lost in my bliss that I didn't even notice when he removed himself from me and headed into the bathroom, to remove the condom. He got back into bed pulling me close to him and kissing the top of my head. My breathing was becoming normal again so I looked up at him finally able to speak. "That was amazing Emmett. I never knew how wonderful it could be. Thank you." He smiled down at me, kissing me softly.

"No. Thank you baby. You were beyond amazing. I have never experienced anything that powerful before." He watched me as I let out a small yawn. "Lets get some sleep babe, it looks like I wore you out." He chuckled, and with one last kiss I buried my face into his chest, and fell asleep, a smile still on my face.

* * *

**Soooo! Did you like. Please do not be afraid to tell me what you truly think. Was it worth the wait?**


	30. Morning Fun

**Disclaimer- usual stuff, I own nothing.**

**A.N ~ So just to warn you this chapter contains another LEMON!**

**Also regarding the handcuffs in the last chapter. This wasn't a kinky thing as much as it was to keep Emmett from touching Bella before she was ready for him to. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV =**

I stared down at the goddess, sound asleep in my arms, her head on my chest, her mahogany hair cascading around us both. I ran my fingers through her soft waves thinking about all that had happened last night. There weren't words in the English language, no fuck that, in any language to describe last night. I'll admit, when Bella said what she wanted, what she needed I was worried that she felt like she had to. But when she explained how she needed me, needed us, I knew that she was finally ready. I have to say I thought that her asking to have control and then cuffing me to the bed was one of the sexiest things ever and then when she took off her robe.... I groaned at the image that had literally burned itself into my mind. Her tight, taunt little body, barely covered in that purple lingerie was the sexiest thing to ever grace my vision. As she explored every single inch of my body with her hands and mouth, I thought for sure I was going to lose it. I had never felt such pleasure, and the fact that it was her giving it to me made it a hundred thousand times more pleasurable. I finally couldn't take not being able to touch her anymore so I begged her to uncuff me. Thats right bitches, Emmett fucking Cullen begged for it, and you know what, I would beg for it again. I made sure that I wasn't to forceful when she let me go, not wanting to scare even though it was quite obvious the she had gotten not only me worked up but herself to. When she stared into my eyes and asked me to make love to her, I could feel me heart burst with love. I was being completely truthful when I told her afterwards that I had never experienced anything that powerful before and I couldn't wait to feel it again.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked down at Bella who was staring up at me smiling. I pulled her up a bit and kissed her deeply, moaning when we broke apart.

"The absolutely amazing night we had. Baby you were...I mean there are no words to describe it. I love you so much." I said kissing her again. I pulled away and looked into her smiling face. "Are you okay baby? Did you enjoy yourself? I didn't hurt you did I?" For some reason I felt the need to ask these questions, not really sure why though.

"I feel wonderful Emmett, I more then enjoyed myself, and no you did not hurt me in anyway." She watched her hand as she ran it lightly down my chest. "How about you?" She said shyly. "Did I please you?" I could feel my jaw drop at her words. Was she fucking kidding! Did she really need to ask that? I turned us so she was laying beneath me.

"Baby! Did you not hear me before? You were amazing! I have never felt pleasure like that before. You are a fucking goddess!" I growled, leaning in to suck gently on neck, working my way up to her ear. "In fact, I was hoping for an encore. How about it?" I took her earlobe in my mouth and nipped at it, causing her to respond with a lusty moan. I brushed my lips softly down her jaw to her mouth, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As our tongues battled for dominance I ghosted my fingers down her neck, over her shoulder and arm, sending shivers through her. I ran my fingers up her side and across her chest, lightly brushing them across her nipples, causing them to harden. Bella gasped at the sensation and then grabbed my bottom lip between her teeth, pulling gently. I felt as she bucked her hips grinding her naked mound against my extremely hard cock, somehow causing me to grow even harder. I groaned loudly and removed my mouth from hers, only to work my way down to take in a nipple. I watched as she ran her hands through her hair as I licked and bit it, teasing her immensely.

"Mmmm...Emmett...stop teasing." I smiled. Oh no. There was no way she was getting off that easily. Not after what she did to me last night. Nope, she was going to be begging me for it, when I was done. I very slowly drifted my fingers down her stomach, stopping right before I reached her core. I ran my fingers lightly over it causing her to gasp out my name. My fingers went to her clit, teasing it with slow circles until she started bucking her hips violently. I looked up at her not stopping my ministrations.

"What do you want baby?" I lowered my head in between her legs, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh God Em! I want to feel your mouth on me baby. Please! Please!" She begged, and I couldn't deny her. I went down on her, removing my fingers from her clit and replacing them with my tongue. I flicked, nipped, and sucked at it until she was writhing beneath me. I could hear her heavy panting and moans get louder, telling me she was getting close so I thrust two fingers inside her, pumping into her mercilessly, causing her to grow even louder.

"Oh...fuck... EM!!!" I watched as her body vibrated as she came. I continued to work her, riding out her orgasm. I started to lick my way back up her body when she sat up quickly and pushed me onto my back. "My turn!" She gave me a sexy smirk as she straddled me and started attacking my neck and working her way down my body. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips as they caressed chest and stomach. I felt her take me in her hand and start stroking me.

"Mmm... Bella... so good." I moaned. I was enjoying every second of what she was doing, and then I felt something unexpected. My eyes flew open as I felt Bella's tongue lick the tip of my cock. I was shocked for a moment, not sure what to say. I watched as she slowly circled her tongue around the head before taking my fully into her mouth, bobbing her head slightly. I groaned with pleasure and shock. _Where the hell did she learn this?_ I thought as I felt myself on the verge of exploding in her hot, wet, mouth. Oh hell no! I was not going to go out like a virginal fourteen year old who just saw his first pair of bare tits. "Baby! Stop!" I said trying to pull her off me. I watched as she jerked her self off of me, her eyes filled with panic and hurt.

"What? Whats wrong? Did... did I do something wrong?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, I looked at her confused. _ Huh? Wrong? What is __she...Oh__!!!_ As the realization hit me, I watched as she started to move away from me. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to me stopping her escape quickly. I stared at her shaking my head.

"No! Baby you did nothing wrong. Everything you were just doing was right... oh so very, very right! You have no idea how right! Its just I want to be... no I need to be in you." I said peppering her face and neck with kisses. I felt her relax in my grip as she listened to me. I reached into the drawer containing the condoms and pulled one out, quickly ripping it open and rolling it on. I went to flip us over but she wasn't having it. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me, her core hovering over my awaiting cock. She gave me a sexy smirk as she slowly lowered herself onto me, until I was fully inside her, causing moans to escape both our lips. I took in a stuttered breath as she began rocking her hips back and forth. I grabbed her hips, holding onto her tightly as she started quickening her pace, and then almost lost my shit when she lifted herself almost completely off of me before slamming herself back down. She then rotated her hips in a slow circle before pressing down hard onto me and grinding her hips back and forth again. After doing this a few times I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up, sinking myself deeper into her. I took a nipple into my mouth and sucked on it roughly causing her to gasp and throw her head back as she continued to ride me hard. I could feel that she was close to the edge as her movements were becoming faster, and harder. I let go of her nipple and crashed my lips to hers, tangling my hands in her hair and crushing her to my body. I held her tightly as I moved to the edge of the bed and bent slightly, thrusting into her as hard and fast as I could. She broke our kiss and I attacked her neck, sucking on it until I was sure I had marked her. "BELLA!!!"

"OH...my...god..Emm,,ett!!!" She screamed as we both climaxed together, both of our bodies convulsing from the power of our orgasms. We fell backwards, still connected, neither of us moving. After a few moments I reluctantly pulled out of her, just long enough to quickly remove, and dispose of the condom. I got back into bed and pulled her to me, noticing that she was still panting.

"That was the best sex I have ever had." I said. "No, correction. That was the best sex anyone has ever had. No one on the planet has ever had sex as great as that!" She looked up at me, blushing, and giggled.

"So I guess you liked it." She teased. I growled at her and brought her lips to mine. I pulled away and stared down at her.

"I do have a question for you." I said.

"Sure. What is it?

"Where in the hell did you learn that hip thing you were doing?" I had to know. That had felt so amazing, and honestly it should be a law that all women should know how to do that. I watched as she blushed even redder, before looking at me shyly.

"Alice and Rose have a lot of videos, magazines, and books." I had to chuckle at this. Why was I not surprised.

"Well I'm glad they were able to help you because....WOW!" She giggled again, kissed my quickly on the lips and then stood up. I was saddened by the loss of contact. "Where are you going?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"To take a shower. Check out is at eleven, and then we are heading home." I sighed. Crap. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want this weekend to end. I heard the shower start and then the sound of a throat clearing. I looked up at her standing, butt ass naked in the bathroom doorway, her eyebrow arched as if she were waiting for something. "Well? Are you coming?" She said before turning around and stepping back into the bathroom. _Oh well, if its gotta end, might as well end it in style!_ I thought as I jumped up and followed after her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I just felt instead of doing last chapter again in Emmett's point of view that doing a morning romp would be better. What do you think?**


	31. Home and Friends

**Hey everyone. This is more of a ffiller chapter, before we have a little drama start. Nothing to crazy but drama none the less. **

**As always I do not own any of the characters they still and always will belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV - **

"Tell us everything!!!!" I flinched at the sound of the pixie screeching in my ear. Emmett and I had barely pulled in the driveway before I was snatched out of my seat and dragged into the house and up to my room by the psycho twins. I was now sitting in the middle of my bed with with Rose and Alice bouncing beside me waiting for me to tell them about my weekend. "Come on Bella!!! Spill! We want to hear all the details!" Alice paused thoughtfully for a second before scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Scratch that, there are some details that I really do not ever have to know about." I blushed, knowing exactly the details she didn't want to hear.

"What are you thinking about Bells, to have you blushing like that?" Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows. I grabbed one of my pillows and hit her with it. She threw her hands up, "Okay! I give up. So, out with it. How did everything go?" I couldn't help the smile that had formed on my face as I thought about the weekend, and the girls couldn't help but notice either.

"It was all so wonderful. Saturday was definitely one of the best days of my life. Emmett loved the Alamo, I've never seen him so excited, then we went to dinner, which was amazing by the way. Thank you for that Alice." She smiled at me, her way of saying your welcome without actually speaking. "After dinner we danced under the stars. It was so romantic." I said reminiscing on the moment.

"Sounds great. So did you fuck him or what?" Rose asked.

"Rose!!!" Alice yelled, mortified. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. They really were to much. I sighed.

"If you must know Rose, yes we finally had sex." Cue the squealing, screeching, and bouncing. Alice was bouncing so much, that I was waiting for her to bounce right off the bed. Rose started slapping my leg.

"Details dammit! I want details. Did it happen like you hoped it would?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Yes. You were right Rose. The handcuffs really helped, I was able to be in control of the situation until I was ready to let him take control. After that, everything was fine. It was amazing and he was so gentle and caring with me. I didn't want to ever leave his arms again." I said, the night replaying itself in my mind. I looked and noticed that both Alice and Rose had small smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Who knew my brother could be so sweet." Alice said. Rose nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that it turned out so special for you Bella. I know that it means a lot to Emmett, that you wanted to share this with him."

"I know that he didn't technically take my virginity, but I like to think that he is the person that I gave it to. When I think of my first time it will always be my night with Emmett. I love him so much." I could feel my own eyes fill with tears as I thought about everything Emmett and I had been through. The pain, the misunderstandings, the heartache. Through it all though I had never lost faith in my feelings for him.

"So what happens now?" I looked up at Alice, confused.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes at me as if I should know what she is talking about.

"I mean living arrangements. Are you guys going to move into one room together or are you going to keep it like it is?"

"Gosh. I hadn't even thought about that. I mean I would love to spend every night in Emmett's arms, but I love my room, so he would be moving in here. Thats if he even wants to do that." Rose laughed at this. "Whats so funny?"

"If he wants to!!!! Oh Bella. You silly girl, of course he wants to! Hes a man!" She continued to laugh and proceeded to fall backwards off the bed causing Alice and I to fall into our own fit of laughter. We were still in hysterics when there was a knock on the door.

"Come... in!" I yelled still laughing. The door opened, and we watched the guys walk in. They stared at the three of us taking in our laughing forms.

"Dudes. I think they're broken." Jasper said, causing us to laugh harder. Edward walked over and picked up a hysterical Rosalie from the floor. He sat in one of my over sized chairs, plopping her down on his lap. As I jumped up to run into Emmett's arms, Jasper tackled Alice onto my bed. Scooping her up and placing her on his lap as well. I jumped into Emmett's arms, hugging him tightly to me.

"Hi baby." I said nuzzling my face into his neck. I could feel him smiling as I placed a small kiss on his neck.

"Hello gorgeous. Do we even want to know what has you girls in such hysterics?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. I shook my head, not wanting to go into it.

"So we were thinking of going out to dinner and then to check out that new club that just opened. How bout it ladies?" Edward said. Alice clapped her hands together.

"Sounds like fun! When do you guys want to go?"

"We were thinking 7:00. Does that give you ladies enough time to get ready?" Jasper answered. We all nodded and with that Alice grabbed Jasper and pulled him out of the room followed by Rose and Edward, who closed the door behind him. Emmett followed me over to my bed sitting down next to me.

"So did the girls get all the glorious details?" He asked teasingly. I smiled.

"Well, to a point. There was only so much Alice could stand to hear." He laughed at that, knowing full well what I meant by it. "What about the guys? Were they full of questions?" He shrugged.

"The usual. Did you do it? How was it? How many times? The usual guy talk." We were silent for a minute or two before he spoke again. "Can i ask you something?" I looked at him and smiled.

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Well when the guys and I were talking, Jasper brought up a valid point. Now that we have taken that step, he was wondering what our next step was going to be."

"You mean whether or not one of us was going to move into the others room." He nodded at me. "Yeah, Alice asked me the same thing."

"What did you tell her?" He asked curiously. I sighed.

"I told her that I would love to be able to fall asleep in your arms every night." I looked down shyly as I said this, feeling the blush slowly creeping up my face. I felt a finger under my chin lifting it so I could meet his gaze.

"Baby, I would love more then anything to share a room, and bed with you. It wouldn't feel right to not have you in my arms now." He kissed me softly before resting his forehead against mine.

"Really. You mean it." I asked. He pulled away and nodded. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. "Lets do it, but you are moving in here. My room is the biggest and I have the best bathroom." He let me go and fell backwards onto my bed, wriggling around. I looked at him shaking my head. "Do I even want to know what you are doing?" He stopped moving and looked up at me seriously.

"Gotta make sure the bed can handle me. After all there is a lot of manliness here." I felt my eyebrows lift as I gave him an exasperated look.

"Manliness?" I said. He gave me a very serious look.

"Baby. Face it. You have one fine piece of man meat here." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his words.

"I'm..sorry! Did...you...say man meat!" I choked out. He sat up quickly, staring me down.

"Thats right. I am dead sexy. You know you want to have your wicked little way with me, you little minx." I just shook my head, laughing so hard that I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh yeah babe. Soooo sexy! Aaah!" I yelped as he jumped up and snatched me into his arms and threw me over his shoulder, spanking me gently. "Emmett put me down!"

"Not until you admit that I am your sexy beast!" He said smacking my ass again. "Say it Bella."

"Fine. You are my sexy beast!" With that he placed me back on the ground and crushed his lips to mine, pulling me down onto the bed with him. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling him as close to me as I could, as he ran his hand up my shirt, and palming my breast through my bra.

"Are you guys...aaahhh!" We looked over to see Alice standing in the doorway, mortified.

"Thats what you get for not knocking Alice!" I said sitting up and fixing my shirt. Alice just shook her head.

"God Emmett! One weekend away and you turned her into a nympho!" Edward said walking in behind her. .

"I can't help it if I am a god!" Emmett smirked, causing me to punch him in the arm. He flinched back.

"Ow! What was that for?" He laughed. I shook my head and jumped up, grabbing his hand.

"Come on oh mighty sex god. I'm hungry." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "For food!" I watched as he walked out the door grumbling, and I followed laughing. Life just couldn't get better then this.

* * *

**Hope you liked the calm before the storm. Remember though, sometimes a storm comes in slowly!**


	32. Unknown

**I wished I owned these fabulous characters but alas I don't. I only use them for my every amusement! **

**To the lovely Stephanie Meyers, thanks for creating such fab characters!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV -**

I had just finished my last class for the day and was heading home to work out when I heard my name. "Hey Emmett!" I turned around and noticed Irina, our schools head cheerleader running up to me. I shifted my bag further up onto my arm and waited for her.

"Whats up girl?" I asked when she reached my side. She flashed me one of her dazzling smiles. Irina was quite beautiful. Long blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a body that a good 95 percent of the school's male population wanted to get their hands on. Unfortunately for them, not a single one of them were her type, and they never would be unless they lost a certain appendage that she wasn't interested in. Thats right, Irina loved the ladies, just as much as I once did, now though the only lady I was loving was my Bella.

"Just wondering if you and that extremely sexy girlfriend of yours were going to be attending our party this weekend." She said walking with me to my jeep. Party? Thats right, I had forgotten about the Pi Beta Phi sorority's upcoming bash. They through the greatest parties on campus and no one was ever left off the guest list. These girls didn't discriminate and that was why they were the most popular sorority there was.

"We will most likely make an appearance. You know Bella loves you guys." I said reaching my jeep. I opened the door and threw my stuff into the back. Irina leaned against my jeep.

"I know. I really wish Bella, Alice, and Rose accepted our invites. They would have made great additions to our sisterhood. I kind of expected it from Bella and Rose, but I was sure Alice would have been all for it." I had to agree. I was surprised, when Alice turned down the offer, she was sorority material, or so I thought. Turns out Alice had no interest in sororities at all, saying that they were usually made up of a bunch of stuffy, stuck up airheads who thought they were better then everyone else. Needless to say she was proved wrong after getting to know Irina and the rest of the girls, and actually apologized for her quick judgment. "Well I' ll let you go." She said stepping away from my jeep "I hope to see you guys there. Tell Bella to wear something nice for me." She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laughed and waved goodbye to her as I hopped into my jeep and headed home.

It had been a few months since Bella and I had finally made love, and I had moved my stuff into her room. Our sex life was amazing, I honestly believe I turned my innocent little Bella into a fiery sex goddess. She was up for trying pretty much anything, always surprising me with little things she had picked up in one of Rose's books or magazines. It seemed like just when I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore, she would and that made me love her even more.

I pulled into the driveway, noticing Bella's truck was there, along with a car I had never seen before. I shut off my jeep, grabbed my stuff and ran inside.

"Babe! You here?" I yelled. I could here movement coming from the kitchen so I headed that way. I walked in to find Bella sitting at the table with a girl I had never seen before. The girl was tall, with pale skin, bright curly red hair and green eyes. She smiled up at me as Bella jumped from her seat and into my arms, kissing me quickly.

"Hi baby!" She jumped back down and turned towards her friend. "Emmett, this is Victoria. Victoria this is my boyfriend Emmett." I walked over as she stood up and shook her hand. "Victoria is in my literature class and we were partnered up for a project."

"Its nice to meet you Emmett. Bella has told me a lot about you." She said. I sat down with them.

"Has she now? I hope its all been good." She nodded as if to tell me that all she had heard was in fact good. "Have you known Bella long." I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Actually I transferred here a few months ago. I had some problems with an old boyfriend, and decided I needed a change in scenery."

"Are you living in the dorms?" I asked, trying to get to know a little about the girl in front of me. I didn't trust anyone around my Bella, and she knew it, and hated it. She felt I was ridiculously overprotective of her but I didn't care. In my mind I had let her get hurt once before and I would never let it happen again.

"Nope. I live with my friend Laurent. We lived next door to each since the day we were born, and then he moved to Seattle in the tenth grade. We kept in touch and swore we would go to college together, however unlike him I had to wait until I had saved enough money to come here. I am on a partial scholarship but all the rest I earned myself." She said proudly.

"What did you mean by unlike him?" Bella asked curiously. Victoria looked at her.

"Laurent comes from old money. His family is beyond loaded, but they don't flaunt it about, which is cool. I think his grandfather was an oil tycoon or something, not really sure." I watched as she looked at her watch and then stood up. "Well I hate to cut this short but I have to get to work. Bella, if you want I'll email you my list of ideas for the project and then maybe we can get together after class on Wednesday and discuss them."

"That sounds great." She said standing up. Come on I'll walk you out." I watched as they both left the kitchen and waited for Bella to return. I heard them say their goodbyes and heard the front door shut. I looked up as Bella reappeared in front of me walking over and sitting on my lap.

"Well she seems nice."

"She is. I really like her. I think we will become really great friends." She smiled at me before cuddling into my chest.

"I talked to your girlfriend today." I teased. I heard and felt her chuckle. She sat back and looked up at me.

"How is my dear Irina?" I had to laugh at that. She really didn't mind Irina's constant flirting with her, in fact I think she was flattered by it.

"She is good. Wanted to remind us about the party this weekend and she wanted to make sure you wore something nice for her."

"Well I will have to be sure to do that." She said leaning up to kiss me. I moaned at the touch. She leaned back licking her lips. "You know. Alice and Jasper are out shopping and Edward took Rose to a movie, so we have the whole place to ourselves for awhile." I looked at her hungrily, as I thought of the possibilities. There were a few surfaces we had yet to christen and I sure as hell was going to rectify that. I scooped her into my arms bridal style and stood up, heading towards the basement. She looked at me strangely. "Where are you taking me?"

"I thought we could see how sturdy the pool table is."

**???POV - **

I sat at the steel table waiting for the guards to bring in my James. I still couldn't believe that he was in here, locked away from me and the rest of the world. I knew about his little problem when we first got together. His need to dominate, be in control. He lived off the fear his victims fed to him, their struggle only turning him on more. He had taken many victims over the years and while it should have bothered me it didn't because it was me he loved, me he didn't want to hurt. He was always careful, never to let them see his face, but unfortunately this last time he was sloppy, bringing unwanted attention to himself before he grabbed the girl. _That bitch!_ I thought. After James' was arrested he decided that he should plead guilty due to the fact that his DNA was all over the victim. James wasn't stupid, he new that by pleading guilty and acting remorseful he could possibly get a lighter sentence, which he did of seven years instead of ten. Since then I had made it my mission to destroy the people involved in his incarceration. I looked up as the door opened and the guard ushered a handcuffed James in and over to the seat across from me. I took a moment to take him in. His dirty blond hair fell to his shoulders instead of being pulled back in his usual ponytail, and he looked as if he had been working out a bit, as I could see his muscles straining against his dark blue jumpsuit. I heard him clear his throat, calling my attention to him The guard stepped out the door to give us privacy, but he stood right next to the door.

"How are you?" I asked.

"As well as I can be. Have you found what you've been looking for?" He asked. I nodded. It had taken me about a year to find out who the witness was that came forward and tie them to the victim.

"I have." I leaned in slightly and lowered me voice. "The girl's name is Bella Swan. The witness's name is Emmett Cullen, who just happens to be her boyfriend." I could see James tense up. "I tracked them to Texas, where they are attending college. They share a house with two other couples, Edward Masen and Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock and Emmett's sister Alice Cullen."

"Good. I want you to keep following her. I wouldn't be in here if that boyfriend of hers hadn't opened his big mouth. I want him to pay and she is the way to do it. Remember though, be smart about it. Do not rush this." I smiled at him.

"Now now baby. I thought you new me better then that. You see Bella is going to be spending a good amount of time at my apartment to work on a project. I just need to make sure that certain pictures are put away before she comes over. I'm guessing she saw your picture in the newspaper after you were thrown in here, and I don't want her seeing photos of us together, to tip her off." He gave me his best sexy smirk.

"You see. That is why I love you, you are always thinking." We heard the door open.

"Times up!" The guard said walking in. I watched as he walked over to James and lifted him out of the seat. As he walked by me he looked over and said,

"Keep me informed, babe. Alright." I nodded at him before he disappeared out the door. I sat there for a second thinking about the couple who had ruined everything. They were going to pay. I would make sure of it.

* * *

**I think someone is holding a grudge....How bout you?**


	33. Friends, Showers and Parties

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything but the plot itself. The characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**A.N. - Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of people wanted a shower lemon after there first night so just so you all know that I do listen and love you guys there is one in this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV - **

I sat on my bed looking over the ideas that Victoria had emailed me concerning our project. The project would pretty much determine our grade for the entire semester so we wanted to make sure we did this right. Professor Drake had provided us all with the guidelines for the project, stating that our mission was to take a classic piece of literature from a list he provided and bring it into the twenty-first century, enabling this generation of kids to understand it better. Victoria and I had chosen Romeo and Juliet for ours, which you would think would be an easy project to come up with. Yeah, not so much. Per the guidelines given we were not allowed to do anything that has already been done in the public eye already. This meant we couldn't rewrite it into our own wording, and no getting help from the drama kids in making a movie or play, because these had already been done in popular media. After looking through all of our ideas, there was one that stood out over and over again. I grabbed my cell phone and punched in her number. She didn't answer so I left a message asking her to call me. I shut the phone and tossed on my night stand before shutting my laptop and putting it away. I laid back on the bed and glanced around the room, taking in the little things that reminded me that this room was no longer just mine. Emmett's practice jersey was hung up on the back of the door, his work boots were over near the bathroom next to my sneakers, his trophies and awards took up two shelves that we had attached to the wall near my bookcase. All in all we had blended our stuff well and the room truly belonged to the both of us now.

I heard their giggles before they actually knocked on my door, and let themselves in. I watched as Rose, and Alice came in followed by a petite blond girl.

"Hey there bitch!" Rose yelled as she jumped onto the bed with me. Alice linked her arm through the other girl's arm and pulled her down onto the bed with us.

"Bella, this is Charlotte! Charlotte, this is Bella." Charlotte? I knew this name. I shook her hand as I thought about it, and then it hit me.

"You're Peter's girlfriend!" I said. She nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. Please don't hold it against me." She said shaking her head in mock shame. We all laughed at this. Peter was Jasper's cousin. He had visited a few weeks during the summer every year since Jasper had moved to Forks from Texas where he was born. Since we had moved back here for college Peter visited as much as possible and honestly he was a hoot. I had never met Charlotte before due to the fact that she went to school in New York, but we had heard so much about her from Peter that it felt like she had always been here.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte. What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Well first off, call me Char, no one who matters calls me Charlotte. Secondly I have officially transferred here. All the necessary classes that I needed, that I couldn't get here, I have completed. So I'm going to finish up here with the rest."

"Very nice! Peter must be ecstatic!" She smiled, brightly.

"He was until I told him he still wasn't going to be getting any everyday. Took the smile right off his face, horny little bastard." We all laughed at this. Peter really was a horny little fucker. He loved the ladies, and due to the fact that like Alice he had no filter, he had no problem telling them what he liked about them. He was a notorious flirt, but when it came down to it he always remained faithful to Char. He loved her more then anything and it was quite obvious that she felt the same.

"Hey, Edward was saying we should all go grab a bite before heading to Irina's party. You guys up for it?" Rose asked standing up and straightening her blouse. I nodded.

"Count Em and I in." I said as both Alice and Char said the same. Alice jumped up and headed to my closet. "Alice? What are you doing?" She turned and looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"What do I always do when we have a party to attend. I'm saving you the time and energy of having to pick out the perfect outfit." I started to protest but she stopped me. "Bella. I promise it will be an outfit you will approve of." I just shook my head not really feeling like arguing. She had learned her lesson over the years and new that if I didn't like what she chose she would just have to deal with it. While Alice raided my closet the rest of us girls gossiped about the men in our lives, until she came out with the perfect ensemble. I have to admit she did good. Dark, zippered skinny jeans, a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt, and my suede buckle boots. I smiled up at her in approval and watched as she beamed back at me. "Well then we all need to start to get ready if we want to head to dinner on time. Lets go bitches!" She grabbed Charlotte and Rose and dragged them back out my door. I shook my head and headed into my bathroom to shower. I turned on the water, stripped down, and slowly stepped underneath the spray. I started humming to myself as the hot water streamed down my back, relaxing each and every one of my muscles. I was so relaxed that I hadn't noticed the bathroom door open, or the fact that someone had climbed in behind me until I felt arms go around me and soft lips brush against my neck. I moaned softly and arched my neck more so he would have better access to it.

"Mmmm! I love the taste of your skin when its wet." Emmett murmured. I leaned back further into him as he ran his hands from my hips, across my stomach and up to my breast, tugging and pinching my nipples. I felt his tongue slowly lick its way across my collar bone, up my neck, and to my ear, where he took the lobe and sucked it gently. I couldn't help the loud moan that slipped through my lips, causing him to thrust his extremely hard erection up against my backside. I felt his right hand slowly slide down to my extremely wet core, and I don't mean shower wet either. I threw my arm up and behind me grabbing his neck and bringing his head over my shoulder. I turned my head towards his and crushed my lips to his just as he slid two fingers into me, pumping them in and out furiously. I could feel myself getting close to my release so I started to buck my hips, riding his hand with everything I had. He wrapped his left arm around my waist holding me tightly to him so I wouldn't slip as I was brought over the edge. Before i could even start to come down from my high I felt him remove his fingers, and bend me over slightly before pushing me up against them shower wall, and pushing himself fully into me. I gasped out in pleasure as he started to pound into me, his mouth attacking my shoulders, neck, and back.

"Oh...my...Emmett... harder...please!" I could barely talk as he went even deeper into me. I was on the verge of exploding, the intense pleasure, was unlike anything I had felt before. This was officially my favorite way to have sex, hands down.

"Does this feel good baby?" I nodded at him, not able to find my voice. "You like it when I fuck you like this? Hard, fast, and deep." I groaned at his words. God I loved it when he talked dirty. "Thats right baby. I want you to cum for me. I want you to scream my name and let everyone know who makes you feel this way." He reached around and started rubbing my clit furiously as he started pounding into me even faster. I could feel myself shake with the strength of my orgasm.

"FUCK EMMETT!!!!" I screamed as I flew over the edge, being rocked by the most powerful orgasm known to female kind. I felt him thrust two more times before he also hit his peak and spilled into me. He removed himself from me slowly before pulling me tightly to him and sliding us down the wall to the shower floor. We sat there trying to catch our breath, which honestly is a good thing because I don't think my legs could hold me up right now they tried.

"That was amazing. I think we should have sex like that every day." He said breathlessly. I nodded in agreement, looking up at him and kissing him softly. He smiled down at me. "Are you okay babe?" I nodded again still unable to speak. He chuckled and picked us up off the floor. "Here. Let me wash you up." He grabbed my body wash and poured some in his hands and then gently massaged by body with it. After he had rinsed me all off he did the same with my shampoo, washing my hair gently. By the time he was done I was able to stand so I returned the favor and washed him, making him kneel down so I could get his hair. When we were done we got out, got dressed, and headed down to meet the others who were waiting in the living room for us.

When we reached the party it was already in full swing. There were people everywhere both inside and outside, drinking, dancing, and just having a good time. I was dancing with Emmett when Victoria came over.

"Hey B. How are ya?"

"I'm great V. How bout you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I got your email. I think the magazine idea is perfect. Sorry I had to ditch our meeting the other day, I had to go visit someone." She said, her eyes darkening slightly, in what looked like anger. Before I could ask her what was up though, it disappeared and she giggled. "I want you to meet me room mate." She motioned at someone to come over. I turned to see an dark skinned, dark haired man walking towards us. "Bella, Emmett. This is my room mate and friend Laurent. Laurent this is Bella, the girl I'm working with on my project, and this is her boyfriend Emmett." He reached out his hand to shake hands with us.

"It is so nice to meet you both. I hope that we will all become great friends." He said in what sounded like a french accent.

"Same here man. Same here." Emmett said, shaking his hand. I was about to ask Laurent about himself when there was a loud commotion coming from outside. We turned in time to see some guy standing in between two girls who were screaming at each other, each one claiming he belonged to her. It was quite obvious that he was enjoying the semi cat fight and was most likely playing them both. Soon the screaming turned to violence as the one girl took off her heeled shoe and tried to beat the other girl with it, causing them all to be thrown out. I shook my head at the whole thing.

"Thats so pathetic. I mean no guy who plays around like that is worth all that screaming and violence. People like that make me sick." I looked over and was startled by the look on Victoria's face. Her eyes were dark with anger, her posture was stiff, and her fists clenched. "V? Are you alright?" She looked at me for a moment before relaxing slightly, and giving me a faint smile.

"Yes Bella, I'm fine and you're right. I despise people like that also." She paused for a second before moving closer to me "But remember this Bella. In the end, people always get what they deserve. Always." And with that I watched as she walked away.

* * *

**Hmmm...wonder what she meant by that.**


	34. Scrapbook

**Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing. Nope just borrowing these characters from their creator Stephanie Meyers.**

**I can't wait to see how you guys respond to this chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV - **

Silence. I enjoy it. No Rose screaming at Edward for messing up her hair, no Edward playing his piano because Rose is mad at him, and no Alice giggling loudly as Jasper chases her to their room. Ew! So do not need to think about that one. Nope just silence. Football season had ended and even though we did still need to train for next season we didn't have every day training and practice like we had been. This is why I now found myself all alone at home, just chilling by the pool. It wasn't often that I got this time to myself and I was using it to start thinking about my life. I looked down at the book that I had sitting in my lap and smiled at it. It was a scrapbook that Alice had made for Bella and I for our first anniversary together. She had done a wonderful job putting it together even though when she first gave it to us she created a bit of an uproar with all of us. I smirked at the memory.

_We were all sitting out by the gazebo having lunch and discussing how our classes had gone that week, when Alice came dancing out of the house holding a package. She ran up to Bella and I and held it out to us._

_ "Happy anniversary you two!" She said smiling. Bella and I looked at each other and then back at her. Today was our one year anniversary and we were going out to dinner later to celebrate._

_ "Um... thanks sis." We opened the package to find a large scrapbook. The cover was dark purple and navy blue and the detailing and wording on it had been done in silver. The cover said _Emmett and Bella : A Love Story_ and there was a picture of the two of us in the center of it. I watched as Bella's face lit up at the sight of it._

_ "Oh Alice its beautiful." Bella exclaimed as Alice beamed back at her. She opened it and started to look through it happily, at first. After she turned a few pages I noticed not only her smile falter but Alice's as well. I looked at the page that Bella was looking at and then looked up furiously at my sister. The page contained a few pictures from the Christmas after Bella's attack, but that wasn't what angered me. No it was the drawing of the hot chocolate and bottle of peppermint schnapps that Alice had done that set me off. I took the book from Bella's shocked hands and slammed it shut._

_ "What the FUCK Ali! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I was fuming. Alice had been looking down the entire time and when she looked back up at me I was shocked by the look on her face. She was pissed too!_

_ "SHE WAS RAPED!!!!" Alice screamed into my face. Bella looked horrified, Rose jumped, Edward just stared in shock, and Jasper jumped up and grabbed Alice's arm._

_ "ALICE! How dare..." Alice cut Jasper off before he could finish, pulling her arm away from him._

_ "NO! I have something to say and I am going to say it DAMN IT!!!!" She shrieked. At this point we were all standing up and yelling at her until we heard it._

_ "STOP!" We all turned to stare at Bella who was watching us all. "Let her speak." She said softly. We all sat back down. I took Bella and placed her on my lap wrapping my arms around her tightly, and then put my attention onto Alice. Alice looked straight at Bella as she spoke._

_ "Bella, none of us could possibly know what you went through that night. None of us know what its like to be raped, but we did see the aftermath of it. When Emmett walked into the alley that night and found you, he walked out of it a different person. Emmett has always been kind of selfish, whether he admits it or not. Other then our family and these guys here," she said pointing to the others, " He never really cared about anyone else." She paused and looked down for a second and when she looked back up her eyes were filled with tears. "When he came home that night I was in the kitchen waiting for him, and I was shocked when I saw his face, because there was this look on it, a look that I had only seen a few times before. It was the same look he gave me after the first time Jazzy and I fought. It was one of sorrow, protection, and most of all love. In that moment I knew that something wonderful was going to come from this tragedy and I was right!" The tears were streaming down her face as she spoke and I could see that Bella was also crying. Alice walked forward and opened the book flipping through the pages and stopping at the Christmas one. She pointed to the bottle. "Yes the peppermint schnapps made you think about your attack but it helped Emmett realize that he had seen the guy and helped get him captured. This bottle helped trigger the events that made it so that monster can never rape again." She flipped to another page holding Bella's ticket to Hawaii that she never used. "You still have this because you stepped out of our lives for two months all over some stupid mis understanding, just like these pictures from before and during the prom, and our graduation party." She pointed to pictures of Bella with Edward and Jasper at the prom and then the ones of us together, and us in the pool at our party. "Don't you see! All of the misunderstandings and pain that you two have endured have made you into the couple that you are today and I don't think that its right to pretend like none of it ever happened. Shit happens to people every day, the only difference is that some people hold onto it and let it bring them down while others still remember it but move pass it. You have done that Bella. You have moved on from that night, you no longer allow it to bring you down, but at the same time you know that the experience is always going to be there. The memories of it will sneak up on you from time to time and it will be hard but not if you can see that negative in a positive way. When those moments do happen, don't think of it as the day you were raped, but instead think of it as the day you found your prince, your hero. I love you Bella, you and Rose are the sisters I never had, and I hope that one day you truly will be my sister. I'm not trying to hurt either one of you with this gift I just want you to see that everything happens for a reason and we should always remember the things that brought us together, no matter how horrible they may be. I mean lets face it. Every good story has a little bit of drama, otherwise why would you want to read it." She stopped and stared at us waiting for a response, but we were all so shocked we didn't know what to say. She nodded her head in understanding and turned around stopping for a second to add one more thing. "Ask yourselves this. If Bella hadn't been attacked, would you two even be together?" And with that she walked back into the house._

"Whatcha doing?" I was startled out of my memory by the sound of Rose's voice. I watched as she sat in the lounge chair next to mine and looked at me. I motioned to the scrapbook on my lap.

"Just thinking about the day Alice gave us this." I told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know which was worse that day. The moments before she explained herself or when she disappeared afterward. I've never seen Jasper so upset." I nodded. Since none of us had responded to her after her explanation, she had thought that she had really hurt us and proceeded pack a couple of things, jump in her car, and take off. When we had finally realized she was gone we thought that she had just gone to do some shopping, however when she wasn't back by eight that night we started to worry. Bella tried calling her but she had left her cell phone behind. By midnight we were all out searching for her except for Jasper who we made stay at the house because he was to frantic to actually drive. It wasn't until nine the next morning that Alice noticed her phone was missing and tried to call it. Rose picked it up and reamed her a new one, telling her to get her ass home. When she arrived we all hugged her and told her to never do that again. She said she didn't mean to leave her cell phone behind and when she didn't hear it ring she just thought that everyone truly hated her. After we had kissed her, hugged her, and scolded her, we watched as Jasper who had just stood there the entire time, grabbed her and pulled her to him. He put his face as close to hers as possible and told her not to ever scare him like that again. She was his life and if anything had happened to her he wouldn't be able to go on. Then he tossed her over his shoulder and brought her up to their room where they stayed the rest of the day.

"Alice was right though." I looked at her questioningly. She explained. "That day she asked if Bella wasn't attacked would you two be together. I don't think you would have been." I started to protest but she put her hand up to stop me. "Hear me out. When Bella first moved here we all tried to be friends with her but she wasn't having it. We all gave up over time and she just kind of faded into the background, so to speak. Even that night, you guys had thought about inviting her in with us but we didn't because we figured we already knew the answer. I just feel like if she wasn't attacked that night we never would have tried talking to her again, and you two would never have found each other." I thought about her words and had to admit that I had thought the same thing back when Alice first asked that question. Now though I wasn't so sure.

"I don't know Rose. I feel like Bella and I were destined to be together and that eventually we would have been, but I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not happy that we got each other when we did. I'll never regret any of it. She is my everything. My life. I wanna marry her Rose." Rose stared at me.

"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I want to ask Bella to marry me. Soon." At this Rose jumped up screaming.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Have you gotten a ring yet?" I shook my head no.

"Not yet. Do you think you can go with me tomorrow and help me pick one out?" I asked her. "I would ask Ali but she can't keep a secret." Rose jumped onto my lap throwing her arms around me in a big hug.

"Yes of course I'll help!" She said. I started laughing at her enthusiasm when I heard a throat clear behind me. We both turned to see Edward standing there, arms crossed, an amused expression on his face.

"Is this the point when I get all caveman like and ask whats going on between you and my girl?" He asked. He still would not let me live down the whole Bella Jasper thing from months ago. I rolled my eyes at him just as Rose spoke.

"Gosh darn it you caught us! What can I say? I love my monkey man!" Then she grabbed my face and planted a big wet one on my mouth. I stared at her in shock as she laughed at not only my expression but at Edward's too. I watched as his face went from shocked to determined. He walked over and grabbed Rose, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Monkey man huh!" He said slapping her hard on the ass as he walked with her towards the house. I heard her let out a small gasp. "We'll see about that after I show you my large banana!" I almost fell off the lounge chair.

"Too much info man!" I yelled as he flipped me off before disappearing from my sight. I shook my head. Oh well so much for silence.

* * *

**?POV - **

I watched as they brought my James into the room to see me. I waited for them to leave before leaning in to hold his hand, however he pulled away. I looked at him upset.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and leaned forward.

"Whats wrong is that you have yet to take care of that stupid whore and her shit brick of a boyfriend." He said angrily.

"I know you want them to pay for putting you here baby but this can not be rushed. It can not link back to either one of us, and I am making sure that it wont. As of now everything is ready, I just need the right opportunity to get her. Once I have her, he will do anything to get her back."

"And when will you be handling this?" He asked me reaching out for my hand. I smiled at him.

"Two weeks from Friday. The school is having a fund raiser, a masquerade ball to be exact. I know for a fact that they are all attending and so won't I. That is when I will grab her." I watched as a smirk graced his handsome face.

"Good. Very good."

* * *

**So. What is your opinion on Alice? I must admit she makes some valid points but do you agree with her on them.**


	35. Realizations

**Disclaimer - I own nada!**

**A.N. - Wow! You guys are so great! The reviews have been wonderful and I see that you all had a lot to say about the last chapter. Well I am pretty sure that this chapter is really going to have you talking! The drama begins!**

**Also Bella's outfit for her date with Emmett is on my profile.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV - **

"What the fuck Ali! Do you want me to kill you? Remember pixie, you're short and your body can be easily hidden!" I threatened, looking at the skimpy black sequined halter dress she was holding. "There is no way in hell I am wearing that!" She knew I was serious so she turned around and placed it back on the rack. I heard snickering coming from behind me and turned to see Rose and Charlotte watching us with amused looks on their faces. "What?! You know I could never wear that, not to mention Emmett wouldn't let me out of the house in it!" Rose leaned towards Charlotte.

"Yeah. She wouldn't be able to wear it after he ripped it off her body to have his way with her." She whispered loudly. I rolled my eyes at them both before walking towards the back of the store where they kept their evening dresses. The guys had taken off earlier today to go do what they called "manly things", so we girls decided to have a girls day out. We were searching for the perfect outfits for the upcoming masquerade ball that the school was throwing and after that we were going to meet up with the guys for dinner. I was looking at a pink dress when Rose walked up and pointed at it. "That would be perfect for Alice." I nodded.

"Thats what I thought. It screams Alice." I turned away and motioned for Alice to come over. She squealed, before grabbing the dress and running towards the dressing room. We giggled at her enthusiasm before turning back to the dresses.

"So Bella. The girls were telling me that you and Emmett will be celebrating your three year anniversary the night of the ball." Charlotte said, looking over at me.

"Yep! Our anniversary is that day actually, but we've decided to celebrate next weekend instead. We are going out for dinner and dancing. Nothing to special." I heard Rose laugh. I looked at her questionably. "What?"

"Nothing Bells. Oh! Theres Alice." She said changing the subject. Alice ran towards us and pulled me into a hug.

"That dress is perfect and I think I know the perfect mask to go with it." She pulled away and looked at each of us before clapping her hands together. "Alright, lets find you girls dresses." A few hours later we had each found our dress, shoes, and all of our accessories, including masks. We through all of it into Charlotte's SUV and then decided to go browse some of the other shops before meeting up with the guys.

"So Bella. Hows the project coming along?" Charlotte asked as we walked along the sidewalk arm in arm. I smiled over at her excited to talk about the project Vikki and I had been working on.

"Its going great Char! We have rough drafts of all the articles done, tons of images depicting the style of dress back then, and some other fun things. We are in the process of putting together the cover for it, and once thats done Vikki is going to start typing up the articles, while I take care of the actual layout of everything." I said proudly.

"You and Vikki have been working hard on that thing for weeks. I swear if you weren't with Emmett these past few weeks you've been with her." Rose said trailing behind us with Alice.

"Yeah Bella! If I didn't know better I would think that my best friend status was in jeopardy!" Alice pouted.

"Don't fret Ali dear. You know I love you. Besides, Vikki has been acting really weird lately." I said. Char looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I shook my head, heading over to a bench and sitting down. The others followed suit.

"I don't know. I feel like shes hiding something from me." Rose placed her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her hands, looking over at me.

"What has she done to make you think that Bells?"

"Well its some little things. For example a few weeks ago she had to rush out of town last minute. When she came back she seemed, I don't know, almost bitter. Then the night of Irina's party, when that fight broke out she made a comment about people getting what they deserved. She looked pretty pissed when she said it. We were supposed to meet yesterday but she had to cancel due to an out of town family emergency. I've asked her if everything is okay but she just looks at me and nods." I stopped speaking and watched as the others processed what i had told them.

"Maybe she isn't comfortable telling you about her personal problems. After all you two have spent a lot of time together but its been about working on the project. Have you ever asked her to just hangout." Char said, making a good point. Its true Vikki and I had only worked on the project together, the only time I ever saw her outside of class or the project was that night of the party.

"As usual Char, you're right. I guess I really haven't been a real friend to her. Its not surprising that she wouldn't feel right confiding in me. I'll invite her out with us when I see her on Saturday afternoon." I said glancing at my watch. "Time to meet the guys, ladies." We stood up and headed back to the car to head out and meet the guys.

* * *

Saturday arrived quickly. Victoria came by at eleven and we set to work finishing up all the final odds and ends before typing up the final drafts of everything. I noticed that Vikki seemed a little out of it, not really talking unless it was to answer a question and even then it was only yes or no answers. I knew that there would be no point in asking her what was wrong so I instead decided to take a different approach.

"Hey V." She looked up at me as she packed her stuff up. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow and hangout with us. We were going to barbecue and hangout by the pool if you are interested."

"Um. Maybe." She said as she stood up and headed towards the door with me following.

"Oh! Alright well give me a call if you are up for it, okay." She nodded her head and flashed me a quick smile before walking to her car, getting in, and driving away. I sighed as I stepped back inside, closing the door behind me. _Well Bella, you tried._ I thought, looking at my watch. It was a little after four and I needed to start to get ready for my date with Emmett. I was meeting Emmett at the Treehouse Italian Grill and I couldn't wait. Rosalie and Alice had gone out and purchased me a whole new outfit, accessories and all, for the evening. Normally I would have protested but I really did want to look my best this evening so I sucked it up and said thank you. I headed upstairs and drew myself a hot , bubble bath. I stripped down, got in, and soaked for a while just relaxing. When I was done I got out and dried off heading back into our room to get ready. I blow dried my hair until it fell in soft curls around me, and put on some light makeup, just some gloss, liner, and mascara. Then I pulled on my dress. It was a black mid length evening dress with a waterfall ruffle front, a sequin embellished empire waistband and a pleated bust. It fit me well, showing off all of my curves, and I knew Emmett would love it. I slipped on a pair of silver Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps, a sterling silver two hearts forever necklace, sterling silver heart stud earrings, and sterling silver double heart bangle. When I was done I went to check myself in my full length mirror. I smiled, happy with the results, and grabbed the silver clutch that the girls had also bought for me. I headed downstairs to grab my wallet, cell phone, and other things I would need to put into my clutch. As I headed towards the door I noticed a binder on the table. As I got closer I realized that it was the binder that contained the rough drafts I had written. Victoria must have forgot to pack it up. I grabbed my cell phone and tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail. _Shit! She needs this stuff if she is going to type it up! _I thought. I checked the time and realized I had enough time to swing by her place and drop it off, so I grabbed it and hurried out of the house. I quickly called Emmett who picked up after the second ring.

**"Hey babe!"**

"Hi honey! Listen I'm on my way but I have to stop by Vikki's real quick to drop something off. Okay!"

**"Okay babe, but hurry. I miss you."**

"I'll be there soon. Love you!"

**"Love you to babe! Hurry!"** I giggled at his lack of patience and hung up. I tried Victoria again but still no answer. I pulled up to her place but didn't see her car. I grabbed the binder and walked to her door. I knocked a few times but no one answered. I knew where she kept the spare key so I grabbed it and let myself in, hoping she wouldn't mind. I quickly walked over to the living room table and placed the binder down, grabbing a piece of paper from it and quickly jotting down a note telling her what happened. I placed on the binder and was about to leave when a picture on the bookcase caught my eye. It was a picture of a man and it was in a frame that was engraved with the words My One and Only. _I didn't know Vikki was seeing someone, _I thought as I walked over to look at it. As I got closer I could feel my smile fading from my face as my heart started beating faster then normal. I picked up the picture and stared into the eyes of a person I had only seen once before, when they placed his picture in the newspaper after his arrest for raping me. I started gasping for air as everything fell into place. Victoria was involved with him. This was no coincidence, there was no way it was. Everything came tumbling back to me, every weird conversation and moment Victoria and I had together all seemed to make sense now. _Oh God! I have to get out of here!_ I thought as I dropped the picture and turned to go, not realizing that someone was standing there until they spoke.

"Well this is unfortunate." I looked up just in time to see the fist and then there was only darkness.

* * *

**?POV -**

_ Fuck, fuck fuck! This is not good. Not good at all._ When I pulled up to see her car parked in the driveway I freaked. What was she doing here? I made my way up to the door and inside. She was standing in front of the bookcase, her back to me. It didn't seem like she had even noticed my arrival and as she turned slightly I could tell why. I could see that she was holding something in her hand and I at once new what it was. I could see the horror and realization cross her face as she stared down at the photo of my James. _ Shit!_ I thought as I slowly and quietly walked up behind her. I always made sure that any and all pictures of James were hidden when she came over so she wouldn't catch on to my plans. _Now everything is blown. Unless I fix it. _I watched as she dropped the photo and started to turn. I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Well this is unfortunate." I said and as she started to look up I punched her knocking her out cold. I ran out to my car and drove it as close to the front door as possible. Then I opened the back door, and ran back into the house, grabbing Bella's unconscious body and dragging her back outside and tossing her into the back seat. I jumped into my car and raced at of there, knowing I would have to go back and get rid of her truck and any signs of her being there.

I pulled up to the storage unit I had been renting since I arrived here in Texas. It was fairly secluded and even if someone was to come near it they wouldn't notice anything strange about it. I got out of the car and approached the door's padlock, slipping in my key and unlocking it. I opened the door and walked into the now sound proof room. I had been working on my little prison for a while and even though it wasn't completely ready it would have to do. I looked at the metal bars of the cell that I had constructed, walking over and opening the door of it. I walked back outside and grabbed Bella out of the car, and dragged her to the small cot that was inside the cell. I laid her down on it and handcuffed one of her ankles to the bottom of it, before placing a gag around her mouth as a precaution, I wasn't sure how well I had done the sound proofing. I shut the cell door and locked it before heading outside, taking one last glance at the unconscious girl before shutting and locking the room door. I jumped back into my car and headed back to the house, only to be met with a sight I had hoped not to see. _Fuck!! _

_

* * *

_**Don't you worry the next chapter is basically writing itself****up soon. I just can not keep you guys waiting.**


	36. Missing

**Disclaimer - I own nada as always.**

**A.N.- Seriously! You guys are such an inspiration too me. This chapter literally wrote itself because of all the support you all have give me and this story. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV - **

"So man." Edward said slapping me on the shoulder. "Are you excited about Saturday night?" I looked over at him and smirked.

"You know it man. Hopefully as of this Sunday I will be engaged to the most beautiful woman to ever walk into my life." I said as Jasper walked up, motioning to Edward.

"Your turn at bat man." He said. The three of us plus Peter had decided to hangout and have a guys day since the girls were out and about getting their stuff for the ball in a few weeks. We had taken ourselves to the local batting cages and were taking turns showing off our skills before we headed over to the driving range to do the same thing there. Jasper turned to look at me as Edward walked away. "Hopefully!" He laughed slapping me on the back. "Are you kidding me man. You know she is going to say yes. She loves you more then anything in this world."

"I gotta agree Em. You two are meant for each other. You know. Soul mates and all that shit!" Peter said as he came over. "I heard that Rosalie helped you find the perfect ring. I'm surprised Alice was okay with that. You know, with her being your sister and the fact that hunting for shiny baubles makes her giddy." We all laughed at that. I shook my head.

"Yeah dude. She is going to be pissed when she finds out that we did all of this without her knowledge." Peter looked at me shocked.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that pixie is out of the loop for once? Seriously!" Jasper nodded.

"Come on Peter. If Em had told her Bella would have known about it in less then thirty seconds. I love Ali but that girl can not keep a secret." So true. That was the main reason I hadn't told my sister about my plans for Bella and my celebration this weekend. I had a lot of things I had to do that day to prepare for that evening so I was going to have Bella meet me at the restaurant. While the restaurant was going to be open for usual business that night I had rented the patio area for just the two of us. Our evening was going to start with dinner and dancing under the stars and right before we were served dessert I was going to propose. If all went well which I am more then sure it will, then after we would head to the Hyatt Regency where I had reserved a room for the night. Even though Alice didn't know the extent of my plans for the evening she did know that we were going out that evening so when she asked me about purchasing an outfit for Bella to wear I decided to let her. I knew that Bella wouldn't be to mad about it and maybe this would make Alice feel like she had been involved when she finds out about the proposal. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Emmett! Earth to Emmett! Are you in there buddy?" Peter asked. I looked at him. "There you are. Thought we lost you there for a second. Where did you go man?" I laughed.

"Sorry guys. Just thinking about this weekend. I just want everything to be perfect. She deserves it." At this point Edward had finished up and had rejoined us.

"Don't worry Em. Everything will go great. You have planned out everything and we all know she is going to say yes. What could possibly go wrong?" I ran my hands through my hair and nodded. "Alright bitches lets hit some golf balls and then go meet up with our women!" Edward was right. I was worrying over nothing, but still I had this weird feeling that I just couldn't shake.

* * *

Saturday arrived and with it a whole shit load of nerves. I woke up early, slipping out of bed quietly, as not to wake my sleeping beauty. I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my boots, gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead, and then slipped out the door. I headed downstairs and downed a bowl of cereal before heading out to the guest house to retrieve the items I had hidden there. I grabbed the garment bag that held my suit, the duffel bag that contained extra clothes for both Bella and I, and of course the ring. I had hidden it in the wall safe that was in the kitchen. I know it sounds like a weird spot to have a wall safe but thats the whole point, who is really going to tear apart a kitchen looking for a safe. I opened the ring box and looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry. The 1.2 carat, round cut diamond was prong set in a band of 18k white gold and a pear shaped sapphire flanked each side. I knew it would take her breath away and couldn't wait to see her face when she finally saw it. I closed the box and placed it safely in the pouch of my garment bag.. I grabbed everything, placed it in my jeep and headed out. My first stop was the hotel. I checked in, grabbed my card key, and headed up to the room. I didn't get a suite like Bella did when we went on our trip since we would only be here for the night. However I had requested the that we have the room with the best view and that was exactly what I got. The room was sporting a king-sized bed topped with oversized pillows, a work desk with high-speed wireless Internet access, a 32" flat panel TV, and a balcony overlooking Lady Bird Lake which I knew Bella would love. The bathroom was just as nice as the one from are trip to San Antonio and I was excited to see the spacious shower that I was sure we would be making use of.

I put our bags away and hung up my garment bag, taking out the ring and placing it in the rooms safe. When I was done I headed back out needing to run some errands before stopping by the restaurant to make sure everything was ready for tonight. The host who was also the manager was more then helpful and told me that he would personally be taking care of Bella and I this evening. I explained the time frame for everything and he said he would make sure that everything went smoothly. After we were done I headed back to the hotel and made use of there gym before heading upstairs to get ready. I showered, shaved, and put on my suit. I looked at the clock and realized that Bella should be leaving soon to come meet me, causing me to go into a slight panic. _Emmett! Calm the fuck down. This is Bella. She loves you!_ I told myself. I took a deep calming breath and I went over to the safe and took out the ring, placing it in my inside pocket. I grabbed my wallet and cell phone and headed out. As I was almost to the elevator my phone rang. I smiled when I saw my girls picture on the screen.

"Hey babe!"

** "Hi honey! Listen I'm on my way but I have to stop by Vikki's real quick to drop something off. Okay!"**

"Okay babe, but hurry. I miss you."

**"I'll be there soon. Love you!"**

"Love you to babe! Hurry!" I smiled as I hung up the phone and stepped into the elevator. This was it! Tonight I was going to take the ultimate step with my girl and I couldn't wait.

* * *

I was freaking out. It was almost 7:30 and Bella was a half hour late. I had tried to call her numerous times but she didn't answer. My gut was telling me that something was wrong, this wasn't like Bella. She was never late and she always called if she was going to be. I stood up and walked over to the host telling him that I was going to go look for her and to call me if she arrived here. I showed him a picture of her and he said he would call me the second she walked in. I ran out to my jeep, and started to dial Jasper's number. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Dude! She will say yes! Now get off the phone with me and get to proposing." He said before I could say anything.

"Jasper shut the fuck up and listen! Have you seen or heard from Bella?" I asked him.

"No man, she is supposed to be with you." He said, confusion lacing his voice.

"She didn't show up Jazz. Thats not like her. I know something is wrong. She called me when she was on her way but said she had to stop at Victoria's place. I'm heading there now, can you meet me there just in case?"

"I'm on my way." He said and I could hear his car starting as he hung up. I drove in fear hoping that she was sitting on Victoria's couch and just lost track of the time, but that didn't explain why she hadn't answered her phone. As I pulled up to Victoria's I sighed in relief when I saw her truck sitting there. I got out of the truck and ran to the door. I went to knock but noticed that the door was not fully shut.

"Bella! Did you forget about me babe!" I yelled out as I walked into the living room. I could see a note on the table written in Bella's handwriting explaining things to Victoria. _Wait. She would only leave a note if Victoria wasn't here. She wouldn't wait around for her so where the hell is she. _ I thought this as I surveyed the room, quickly noticing the cell phone and picture that were on the floor by the bookcase. I ran over and picked up the phone, which I knew for a fact was Bella's. I looked up as I heard the sound of a car door slam.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled as he ran in. He looked at me and then around the room. "Where is she?" I shook my head.

"I don't know! Her truck is here but she isn't, and I just found this on the floor." I handed her phone to him and he stared at it.

"I'm going to look around." Jasper said as I reached down to pick up the picture turning it over to look at it.

"JASPER!!! CALL 911" He ran back to me.

"What is it? Emmett! What did you find?" I looked in horror at the picture in my hand before turning it to show Jasper. "Son of a bitch!!!" I could feel myself starting to fully freak out. I could barely breathe and fell to my knees gasping for air. My Bella! That monster has my Bella. No! His bitch has my Bella, he is in jail. I'll kill her, rip her to shreds, if she hurts one hair on Bella's perfect head. "Emmett!" I looked up to see Jasper staring at me. "Do not touch anything else, the police are on there way, and they are checking to make sure that asshole is still behind bars. We will find her Em! I swear to you we will find her!" He grabbed me into a hug and I let it all go, tears streaming down my face. _We have to find her. We just have to._ I thought as I heard the approaching sirens.

**?POV -**

_The fucking cops!_ I thought as I slowly pulled down my road. I had a pretty good idea which house they were parked in front of. I pulled over to the side of the road and weighed my options. Option one. Turn around and head back to where I put the bitch and bide my time until I can contact that fucker of a boyfriend of hers. I know he will come to me with no problems now that I have her. Then there is option two. Go back to the house and act as if I have no clue as to what is going on and play the concerned friend. Either way I needed to choose and I needed to choose now.

* * *

**Hope you liked and don't worry Everything will start to be revealed in the next chapter.**


	37. All is Revealed

**Disclaimer i own nothing!**

**A.N. - Wow. So this is one of my biggest chapters yet. I am giving you guys both Bella and Emmett's point of views. Its time for the big reveal. All will be explained. This chapter has been my hardest to write so I hope you guys love it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV - **

When the police arrived Jasper and I told them everything that happened including how James had raped Bella all those years ago. After hearing our story the detective in charge sent his officers out to search Bella's truck, the grounds, and Victoria's room for any clues to where she may have taken Bella. We were told we could stay in the house as long as we didn't touch anything and stayed out of their way. Jasper wanted to inform the rest of the gang about what was happening so while he went into a quiet corner to do that I sat down on the couch, placing my head in my hands. _Bella baby. Where are you?_ I thought. I hated just sitting there, knowing that my beautiful girl was out there some where having god knows what being done to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" I looked up and towards the voice coming from the front door. One second I was sitting there staring at her and the next I had my hand around her throat and her pinned to the wall.

"You bitch! Where is she?! Where is Bella?!" I screamed at her. Before she could say anything I was being pulled back by Jasper while an officer pried my hand from Victoria's throat. As soon as I let go she dropped to her knees gasping for air and then she looked up at me.

"What the fuck!" She gasped. I struggled in Jasper's hold trying to get loose so I could kill the bitch.

"Emmett! Knock it off!" Jasper said. "I want to kill her just as badly as you do but we need her to find Bella. Calm the fuck down." He was right. A dead Victoria would not be a helpful one. I watched as she stood up right as the detective walked up to her.

"Are you Victoria Nomad." He asked her. She nodded at him, though her eyes never left mine. She looked terrified and all I could think was good, be afraid, very afraid.

"Miss Nomad, I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station for questioning in regards to the disappearance of Isabella Swan."

"What? Bella is missing! But her trucks here. Why is her truck here if she isn't? Why do I have to go down to the station? I haven't done anything wrong, so you can just ask me your questions here." She said. The detective nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"Miss Nomad, Miss Swan called Mr. Cullen and informed him that she was stopping by here to drop something off. We know that she made it here because her truck is here and we also found her cell phone. We have reason to believe that she was kidnapped from here not to long ago." I watched her face as the detective told her this. She looked upset at first and then angry, really angry.

"And you think I had something to do with it! Why in the hell would I want to kidnap Bella, or hurt her in any way. Shes the only person other then Laurent who has been nice to me since I got here. Bella is my friend, and I would never hurt her!" Now I was pissed. How dare she act as though she was just another concerned friend.

"You lying bitch! We know all about you and James. What did Bella find out and you need to get rid of her, or was that your plan all along. Befriend her and then get revenge on her for putting that pathetic, scumbag, boyfriend of yours behind bars!" I yelled. She looked shocked at my words.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is James? And why is Riley behind bars and what does he have to do with any of this?" She asked. _Oh my god! Is this bitch for real. Who the fuck is Riley?_

"Who the fuck is Riley?" Jasper asked as if reading my thoughts. She looked at him.

"Riley is my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend. Lying, cheating bastard! What does he have to with this? Why is he in jail? Not like I really care." She said. I couldn't take it any more. I stood up, grabbed James' picture and stalked towards her.

"Stop with your lies! If you aren't dating James then what is this?" I said shoving the picture in her face. She sat back slightly and looked at the picture.

"That would be a picture of Jay. I've never actually met him before, and I didn't know his name was James. Laurent has called him Jay ever since he started seeing him." At this we all looked over at her in shock. Jasper was the first one to speak.

"When you say seeing...." He trailed off hoping for her to finish for him.

"Jay or James as you called him is Laurent's boyfriend. Laurent is gay." We all looked at her not sure what to say. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. It looked as if she was telling the truth but she could just be a really good actress for all we know.

We were interrupted by one of the officers. "Sir. We thoroughly searched her room and found nothing implicating her." I looked over at her and decided to try one more time.

"Look Victoria. Just tell us where she is. Hell it isn't even her fault that James is in prison, its mine. I'm the one who identified him as her attacker. If you want revenge on someone it should me on me not her." She was looking at the floor shaking her head. When she looked back up she was crying.

"I swear to you Emmett. I have no idea where she is. I don't know James but Laurent talks about him all the time, however he never said he was in jail. Please you have to believe me." Before I could say anything back an officer cane out and said that they had thoroughly searched Victoria's room and that they had found nothing to implicate her in Bella's disappearance. The detective then told him to search Laurent's room just in case she was in fact telling the truth. As he left the room another officer came in to say that they had contacted the prison where James was being held and that they told him that James was still there and that he had one visitor the came once or twice a month since he was put in there. They were going to call back with the person's name once they had it.

"If it wasn't you visiting James then where have you been taking off to the past few weeks?" I asked, glaring at her. I needed answers, any answers. We would know if she was lying once the warden called back but for now I wanted as much information as possible. I watched as she took a deep breath.

"I received a call from my cousin Jane. Turns out that one of the girls that Riley cheated on me with found out that she is HIV positive. I freaked out! I jumped on a plane back home to confront his ass. He said that he always wore protection but I know him better then that. When I got back I got tested. Waiting for the results was horrible. I was on edge and I was scared to talk to anyone about it. I saw you guys at the party the night before I got the results. When I saw those two girls I just wanted to go over and tell them that he wasn't worth it and to walk away. It hit close to home I guess. Anyway, I got the results back and they came back negative."

"And your recent family emergency?" Jasper asked. She looked over at Jasper, her eyes were angry. "Not that it is any of your business, but my mother was just diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The doctors are saying she has six months left. I went to visit her and tell her that I was going to move back to be with her. She told me not to though. Said that... I needed... to stop taking care of her." She gasped out, her sobs shaking her whole body. She looked up at us glaring. "If you don't believe me then all you have to do is call the hospital and find out." I didn't know what to say. None of this made sense.

"Sir! We found something!" The officer who had been searching Laurent's room was standing there holding what looked like a photo album. He handed it to the detective who proceeded to start flipping through it. Before I could say anything another officer came in holding a piece of paper.

"Sir we got a call back. The visitor that has been seeing Mr. Tracker has been identified as Laurent Dubois." Jasper and I turned to look at each other in shock before turning our gaze back to the detective who was now nodding. He looked up from the album and spoke.

"It seems as if Miss Nomad has been telling the truth, Mr. Cullen. He handed me the album which was full of pictures of James and Laurent, some of them in very intimate embraces. _ What the fuck? Victoria was telling the truth. She wasn't the danger to Bella. Laurent was!_ I looked over at Victoria who was just sitting there staring at me.

"Victoria..." She held up her hand to quiet me.

"Save it! I really don't want your apologies. Now we need to find Bella and I'm willing to help in any way I can but I need to know the full story." I nodded and proceeded to tell her about James raping Bella years ago and how we feel that Laurent wants revenge on her for James being in jail. When I was done I could see the fury in her eyes, over what she was told.

"Victoria is there anywhere that you can think of that he may have taken her?" Jasper asked. She shook her head no. We sat in silence while the detective put out an APB for Laurent. When he was done with that he came over to speak to us again.

"We need to think. Laurent most likely wants Bella to suffer so he would need a place to hold her and he wouldn't be able to leave her alone for too long. Miss Nomad did he give any indication of going away or did he act out of the ordinary at all?"

"Actually he told me that he was going away for what he called a well deserved vacation next Saturday and that was why he wouldn't be attending the ball with me." She said.

"Next week? But that makes it sound like he was possibly planning on taking her then. Why did he do it now?" I asked. Jasper answered quickly.

"Because of this." He said holding up the picture. "He must have walked in on her looking at the picture and realized that she put two and two together. He new he wouldn't have another chance so he grabbed her." I stood up and went outside needing air. His was all too much. Bella and I had been through so much during the years, her more so then I, and just when things were going perfectly this shit happens. All we want is to be happy, is that too much to ask. There has to be away to find them. _Think Emmett! Think!_ I thought as I gazed out into the night. I watched as the officers were putting the evidence they had collected into their cruisers. I new that they had found some stuff in the house but I didn't know about the grounds or Bella's truck. _She loves that truck. I hope they didn't tear it apart. Thats the one thing __Onstar__ can't help you with._ As I thought this I was overcome with an idea. _Shit! Could it be that easy. Could he be that stupid. He wasn't expecting to take her today so he could be. _I ran back into the house where I found Jasper talking to Alice and filling her in on what was going on, the detective talking to one of the officers, and Victoria still in the same spot just staring at the floor in front of her. I ran over and placed myself in front of her.

"Victoria. What kind of car does Laurent have?" She looked up at me, as did Jasper, the detective, and officer.

"He has a 2009 Lacrosse. Why?" She asked.

"Does it have Onstar?" I asked her watching as the realization of what i was asking hit her. She jumped up.

"Yes! Yes it does!" I looked at the detective.

"I know how to find Bella!"

* * *

**BPOV - **

I was surrounded by darkness and for some reason I didn't want to leave it. While most people were afraid of it I was embracing it. While the unknown screamed at most to run in fear, it was keeping me safe. You see as long as I was in the darkness, I couldn't be hurt. I remembered everything. Finding the picture of James, figuring out that he was Victoria's boyfriend, and then a voice before the darkness enveloped me. I had regained consciousness not to long ago but I refused to open my eyes, just in case thats what she was waiting for.

I hadn't heard anything for a while so I decided to take a peak to see if anyone was here. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying on a small cot inside what looked like an old fashion jail cell. I could see a wooden chair in one corner along with a small table that held one of those battery operated camping lanterns. It was on and even though the light was faint I could still see okay. I looked outside of the cell and into the room that it was in. It looked like I was in some kind of storage bin, the kind you rent out when you are moving but have to much stuff. I looked around and gasped when I noticed one of the walls. _Fucking psycho!_ Thats all I could think as I looked at the stalkerazzi wall. There were pictures and news clippings all having to do with Emmett, me and the rest of the gang. There were pictures of us at school, at home, and out shopping. I could see pictures from when Emmett and I went away that weekend and in every picture the psycho had crossed out our faces. One picture of Emmett had the word die written across it. This sent me into a panic, because I now realized that this bitch wanted Emmett dead and new that the only way to get him was through me. She knew that he was the one who told the cops about James and that he was the reason James was behind bars. No way would this bitch get my Emmett. I wouldn't allow it. It wasn't until I went to move that I realized I was handcuffed to the bottom of the cot. _Shit!_ I looked around trying to figure out what I was going to do. I had to find a way out of here before she could continue with her plan, but I didn't know how. I looked back over towards the wall of pictures, tears stinging my eyes. _My poor Emmett. _ I thought. _He has got to be freaking out by now. He did know that I was stopping by Victoria's house though so hopefully he went there and figured out what was going on. I'm pretty sure she probably went back to the house, or at least I hope she did. There is no way Emmett will let her leave without her telling him where I am, and even if she doesn't Em and the gang are smart, and they will find me. I know they will!_

It had been a while since I had woken up and I was starting to wonder if Victoria was ever going to come back. I was pondering this when I heard the faint sound of a car door shut and then the sound of a key in the door. I prepared myself to come face to face with the lying bitch, however when I looked up it wasn't Victoria's red hair and green eyes i was looking at but Laurent's dark hair and eyes.

"Laurent?" I said confusion lacing my words. His eyes shot up to mine as he approached the cell staring at me through the bars.

"Ah Bella you are awake. Tell me do you like your new accommodation's. I hope so because you will be here for a while." He sneered at me. I stared at him, trying to comprehend his words. He chuckled harshly. "I see that you are confused Bella. What did you think? That Victoria was the one that brought you here." He gaged my expression before continuing. "You did think it was Victoria. How sad it is that you would just turn on a friend like that without any facts."

"But the picture. The frame it was in. He is her boyfriend. Isn't he?" He once again laughed at me.

"You pathetic little girl. You think you know so much when in fact you know nothing at all. You see James is someones boyfriend but not Victoria's." He glared at me and the impact of his words hit me all at once. _ No!_ He knew I had figured it out and he was happy to confirm my thoughts. "Thats right Bella. James is my boyfriend."

"B.. B... But how can he be. He raped me. Why would he rape me?" I could feel the tears filling my eyes. This didn't make any sense at all. Laurent glared at me as he spoke.

"Rape! Rape! You wanted it. He knew you did. The way you sat there gazing over at him shyly when you thought he wasn't looking. The way you waited outside until everyone else had gone in before following him towards the alley. Oh yes Bella he told me everything! How you liked it rough! How you liked to struggle! He knew you would let him take you the way he took all the special ones. He knew that you would know what he wanted." By now the tears were streaming down my face as that night flooded back to me.

"What do you mean the special ones?" I asked almost scared of what the answer was going to be.

"You see James enjoys being with women also but he is very picky. They have to be just perfect. You should have felt special that he chose you to be with him, but no! Instead you lie and tell people that he raped you. Then that neanderthal of a boyfriend of yours identifies him and has he sent away! Do you know what that did to me! How it felt to know that my love was going to prison because some little whore changed her mind!" He screamed at me. He really was buying the crap he was saying. He truly believed that James was wronged in someway. He was fucking nuts. He was getting pissed off and I knew that I needed to try and defuse the situation enough so that Emmett and the others could have time to find me.

"You said you weren't ready for me yet. What did you mean?" I asked hoping to buy more time. He watched me as he walked over to the cell door an unlocked it. He stepped inside and sat down on the chair, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Would you like to hear about my plan Bella. After all this moment has only been three years in the making. Oh yes. You see after James was incarcerated I knew that the person or persons responsible needed to be taught a lesson. First I had to find out who the bitch was that was claiming to be a victim and then I needed to find out who had identified James as the attacker. It took me a few weeks but I eventually learned your names. By that time though you both had gone off to college. I informed James of my plan to follow you and avenge him, however he told me that I needed to go about it slowly. Any harm coming to you so soon after your "rapist" was placed behind bars would cause red flags. I knew he was right so I waited. I found out where you were attending college and followed you here. I have to admit following you and your friends around was quite easy. None of you are very aware of your surroundings or the fact that someone was watching you, taking your pictures. You see I wasn't sure how I was going to get to you so I needed to know everything that you and your friends did, just in case I needed to use one of them as leverage." I shuddered at his words. Knowing how close he had been to not only Emmett and I but all of us. The fact that he could have attacked Ali or Rose sent a wave of terror straight through me.

"Why have you waited so long?" I needed to know this. Three years is a long time to wait for revenge.

"Everything had to be perfect. I needed to make sure that people wouldn't figure it out. Unfortunately I wasn't anticipating you showing up at my house this evening and finding my James' picture. I made sure that all pictures of him were hidden when you came over to work with Victoria. She found it odd until I told her that I didn't want to explain my sexuality to someone I hardly knew. She bought every word of it."

"I called Emmett and told him I was stopping by your place before meeting him for dinner. He is probably there now looking for me. You won't get away with this." I said bravely.

"Actually he is there, along with the police. You see I needed to go back and take care of the evidence, and they were already there. I had not counted on this. This was not part of the plan. Victoria showed up right before I left. I am willing to bet that they are interrogating her as we speak. They most likely came to the same conclusion as you did. Granted I am sure she will tell them everything she knows once she is informed of everything. She really does consider you a friend. Stupid girl. Oh well even if they do believe her, it won't matter. They will never find us. I was not stupid enough to leave a paper trail leading to this place." He stood up and stretched before walking back out of the cell turning to shut and lock the door.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"Well originally I was going to use you to get Emmett to retract his statement identifying James. You see without the id they wouldn't have been able to get the DNA sample and he would be home with me. Retracting the id would give James lawyer something to appeal with. After looking further into it though I realized that it wouldn't work because James pleaded guilty." He paused.

"And now?" I asked. He smirked evilly at me.

"Well why should James be the only one behind bars. You are nothing but a lying whore and you need to pay for your crimes. Take a look around Bella. This is your new home!"

* * *

**Don't you all feel bad about blaming Victoria. See what happens when you are so quick to judge...lol. Did I surprise you!**


	38. Apologies and Scare Tactics

**Disclaimer- I own nada.**

**A.N. - You guys rock! The reviews have been amazing, and I hope you like this chapter just as much. This chapter took a couple rewrites before I felt it was worthy of all your eyes. So with that said....enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV -**

"It was a good idea Emmett." Jasper said looking over at me. I had gotten the idea that since Laurent hadn't expected this all to go down tonight that he would hopefully have forgotten about the Onstar GPS tracking system that was in his car. Unfortunately when the detective called to get the information they informed him that the system had been disarmed and that the last place the car had bee, that they could pinpoint was the house. At this point most of the officers had left to search and the detective in charge said he had a few ideas that he wanted to try, that could possibly give us a lead. The only people still here were Victoria, Jasper, myself, and a patrol car that was going to patrol the area all night. After getting the okay from the detective Victoria had headed off to the bathroom to shower before going to bed. Jasper stood up, looking at his watch.

"Come on man. There isn't anything else we can do tonight." I shook my head at him.

"No way man. I'm not leaving here until either that asshole shows back up here or we get a call saying they found her." I ran my fingers through my hair, images of Bella running through my mind.

"Alright. I'm going to go. Ali and the others are waiting for an update. Call me if you hear anything. Okay?" I nodded at him, not trusting myself to speak. I watched as he walked out the door leaving me there with my thoughts. So many questions were running through my mind. How did he get her out of here? Did he drug her? Hurt her? Is he hurting her now? Then there was the one question that I refused to let run through my head no matter how hard it tried. Was she alive? This was a question I couldn't think about. A question thats answer could possibly destroy me. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be our night, our moment. Jasper had sent Rose to the restaurant and then to the hotel to retrieve my things, explaining the turn of events to the host and the hotel manager. They both sent their regards and said that they would pray for us. Now I'll admit I have never been a religious guy but I'll take all the help I can get if it means finding my Bella alive and well.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall along with what sounded like soft crying. I looked up and saw Victoria come around the corner. She jumped when she saw me sitting there.

"Oh! Emmett. I'm sorry I thought everyone had left." She said wiping the tears from her face. She had thrown on a pair of pajama shorts and t-shirt and had thrown her hair up into a ponytail. I noticed that her face was puffy as if she had been crying the entire time she was in the bathroom.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here tonight. Just in case." I said. She nodded at me.

"Thats fine. I haven't eaten yet and was going to throw a frozen pizza in the oven. Would you like some?" She asked me heading towards the kitchen.

"Um sure. Bella and I were supposed to have dinner together. We were going to be celebrating our three year anniversary." I don't know why I felt the need to tell her this. Probably because I treated her like shit when she walked through the door earlier. I looked at her as she unwrapped the pizza and noticed bruising on her neck from where I had grabbed her. _God __Emmett__! You are an ass! You are no better then James or Laurent!_ I scolded myself. I had no right to put my hands on her like that, whether she had taken Bella or not. I watched as she placed the pizza in the oven, and set the timer before going to the refrigerator and grabbing to cans of soda. She walked back in and placed one can on the side table near the chair and handed me the other. I said thanks as she walked out of the room quickly, returning with a pillow and blanket.

"Here you are." She said as she handed them to me. Then she went over and curled up into the chair. We were silent for a while before I got up the nerve to finally apologize.

"I'm sorry Victoria. I should never have jumped to conclusions the way I did. Also I had absolutely no right to put my hands on you the way I did. I hope you can forgive me." She had been looking down the entire time I spoke and when she looked up at me there were tears streaming down her face.

"You don't have to apologize Emmett. I completely understand why you would have thought that I was involved, you know with the picture and all." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I am so sorry Emmett! If I had known I never would have brought her over here to work on the project."

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known." I said, not wanting to make her feel worse then she already did.

"No, I should have known something was up. I mean he always had me tell him before Bella would come over and he would hide anything that had to do with Jay when she did. I had asked him about it but he said that he didn't want to have to explain his sexuality to her if she asked about the picture and who Jay was. I figured he just wasn't comfortable yet with a lot of people knowing he as gay. Then there was all the random trips he was making and disappearing for hours on end. I should have known something was going on!" At these final words she really started to bawl. She looked over at me. "I ... am ... sorry. How are you ... not freaking out?" She stuttered.

"Believe me I am in my head, but if I really let myself go and let it all out then I will be of no help to my Bella and I can't risk that. I have to stay strong for her. I stood up and started pacing. "There has to be something we've missed. I mean he had to have messed up somewhere. Left a clue of some kind to where he is keeping her. Think Emmett! Think!" There is no such thing as the perfect crime. Only incompetent people in charge of solving it. Every criminal makes a mistake at some point. The idea was to look at all the angles, all the facts and try not to find the mistake itself but find where a mistake would most likely be made. "Victoria. You said that he was acting strangely, disappearing for long periods. What did you mean by that?"

"Laurent is a very secluded person. He rarely goes anywhere and when he does its not for very long. I had to argue with him for hours before he would go with me to that party. I was shocked when he actually spoke to you that night. He has always stayed to himself, choosing his friends very carefully." She stopped for a second to take a breath before continuing. "I'll be honest with you. I am not surprise that he has been planning this for so long." I looked at her with interest.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look around you. Haven't you noticed how perfect everything is, how organized. As Benjamin Franklin once said '_A place for everything, everything in its place.' _Laurent lives by this rule so everything in his life is planned out perfectly. The fact that a wrench got thrown into his plans bothers me." She said her face scrunching up in worry. I did not like that look.

"Why are you worried. What aren't you telling me?" I asked her.

"Like I said, Laurent is use to everything going exactly like he planned. He isn't use to having to deal with things not going his way. Bella showing up here tonight was not a part of his plan and I'm worried that he could be freaking out right now. I mean he has to know that we are on to him by now because he would have been home hours ago if this wasn't happening. I just hope that he hasn't gone off the deep end and ..." She trailed off and I knew it was because she didn't want to upset me with her next words were going to be. She was hoping he hadn't freaked out and hurt Bella.

"He kept his head long enough to disable his cars Onstar system so hopefully thats a good sign." I said not sure if I believed my own words. We were once again silent and stayed that way until the timer went off signaling that the pizza was done. Victoria got up and took it out, cutting it and placing a couple of slices on two plates. She came in and handed me a plate, before sitting back down and eating. We ate in silence for a bit until Victoria spoke.

"You are going to kidnap someone. What do you do to get ready? I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"We are looking at this all wrong. Instead of thinking like detectives, we need to think like a kidnapper. What would you do to prepare yourself?" She asked again. I have to admit Victoria was a smart one. She was right, we were thinking about this all wrong.

"Well I would need to watch my victim. Know how they go about their day, and when they would be the most vulnerable. I would need to find a place where I could keep them and make sure that they wouldn't be able to escape. I would need to make sure that there was no way to link me to the disappearance so I would try to keep myself distant from that person. I would..."

"Wait!" Victoria interrupted. "A place to keep her. He would need a place to keep her." I looked at her as if she had grown six heads and tried to figure out why she was stating the obvious and why she was getting excited. "If you are going to be keeping someone some place against their will, then you are going to need supplies. Not to mention that you would need to have the place ready to go, so you would most likely spend a good amount of time there right before you commit the crime." I knew she was right but I wasn't sure where she was going with this train of thought. She shook her head at me slightly exasperated. "Thats where Laurent has been. Hes been getting where ever he has Bella ready so that he could take her next weekend." I nodded.

"Okay but how does that help us now." She stood up and grabbed the phone, dialing a number. I watched as she paced waiting for whom ever to answer. Finally they did.

"Hello, this is Victoria Nomad I need to speak to the detective in charge of the Swan kidnapping case. Thank you." I got up and walked towards her. "Hello detective. I had an idea. I know that the people from Onstar said that Laurent disabled his system however they were able to tell you where he did it. Can you see if they have a record of where his car has been this past week. I think that he may have gone to where ever he is holding Bella a few times this past week to get it ready." My jaw dropped as she said this. I understood now. All we had to do is see where he went the most this past week and hopefully it would lead us to Bella. "No problem. We will be waiting for your call." I watched as she hung up the phone and turned to smile at me. "I have a good feeling about this Emmett! We are going to find her!"

**BPOV -**

I sat on the cot staring off into space. Laurent had left a while age and had yet to return. I kept running everything he had said to me through my head, trying to see his purpose in all of this. I kept seeing his face and the emotions it held while he told me his story and I must say that I was shocked that he truly believed in everything he was saying. He really felt that I had wronged James in some way and not the other way around. He really thought that I wanted what James did to me to happen. I have to admit that when he started to talk about that night it did bring back some of my long forgotten insecurities. Back then I was so sure that I was to blame for the situation that I found myself in and I refused to let anyone tell me otherwise. It was Emmett who proved me wrong with his kind words, patience, and unwavering love for me.

Emmett. My sweet, handsome, Emmett. God how I wished he were here with me now. Here to tell me that everything was going to be okay, that I had nothing to worry about, and that Laurent would pay for his actions against me. So far all Laurent had done was kidnap me and lock me up but how did I know that he wasn't planning something worse. He had no problem hitting a girl, the bruise that I was sure had formed on my face was proof of that, and just because he batted for the other team didn't mean much at all seeing as it didn't to James. I had to find a way out of here, Laurent made it seem like there was no way anyone would find this place and I had to believe him. He was way to organized, he had obviously planned each and every step very carefully, hell he had three years to do it. _God three years of digging up information on us and following us, stalking us. _I thought. I could feel my eyes begin to sting as I thought about all the things that could have happened. _No Bella stop! You have to keep your head together. You may be your only hope in getting out of here._

I could feel myself getting tired, signaling that it must be getting really late or extremely early. I refused to go to sleep though, I couldn't. I heard the faint sound of a car door shut and the sound of a key in the lock. I sat up straighter as I watched Laurent enter the room carrying a bag. As he got closer I could see that he was furious. Before I could stop myself I spoke.

"Whats wrong?" He looked up at me and I have to admit that the look on his face terrified me. The glare he was giving me was filled with a hatred that I had never witnessed on anyone before. I watched as he dropped the bag and walked towards the cell door slowly, not saying a word. I watched as he opened the cell door and came towards me, the anger and hate rolling off of him. I tried to back away from him even though I knew it was pointless. My heart clenched in terror as he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me down to the bed. He placed his face close to mine before he spoke.

"I received a call from my friend who works down at the police station. It seems that Victoria spilled everything about me to them, let them search my room, told them of my comings and goings. They tried to track my car with my Onstar GPS system but luckily I was smart enough to disable it before we left the house, unfortunately though they could still find us and I am not willing to risk everything I have done on that possibility. I have made arrangements for us to leave the country. Its amazing how people will do anything for you given the right amount of money." I stared up at him and tried to show no fear.

"You are out of your mind if you think I am going to willingly leave with you." He laughed at me as if I had just told him the worlds greatest joke.

"Oh you will, unless you want to be responsible for your friends untimely deaths." He smirked at the look of terror that crossed my face. "Oh yes Bella. I have people watching them right now, waiting for me to give them the signal to shoot their asses! So I suggest you be a good girl and do exactly as I tell you too." He squeezed my throat as he said this, causing me to choke. When he finally let go I started coughing, struggling for air. I let his words sink in, bringing my worst fears to life. I watched as he walked out to where he had dropped the bag and brought it into the cell, setting it down on the chair.

"Now then. Are you going to cooperate or do I have a phone call to make." He said pulling out his cell phone. I put my hands up in surrender.

"No! I'll cooperate. Just please don't hurt them." He smiled as he placed the phone back into his pocket.

"Good. I have one more thing to go and do, but I won't be long. You are to change into the items in that bag. We wouldn't want anyone recognizing you. Now I am going to uncuff you. I suggest you stay where you are until I am out of the cell." I nodded as he walked over to uncuff me, the whole time I was planning my escape. Once he uncuffed me I would act like I was going to stay still and once he started to move away I would make my move. I watched as he uncuffed me and as he started to step away he pulled something out of his back pocket, and pointed it at me. _Fuck!_ I thought as I looked at the gun pointed at me. I watched as he slowly backed out of the cell and locked it before putting the gun away. "I hope you understand the need for the gun my dear. Can't have you trying anything now can we." And with that he left.

I walked over to the bag and pulled out the items. There was a pair of dark indigo wash jeans, a purple and white baseball style top, a pair of sunglasses, black converse, and an auburn colored wig. I stared in shock as I realized that the clothing was mine and that he had been in our house, in our room. He had been stalking me for years, he had everything planned perfectly, he was about to take me out of the country, and he would kill my friends if I tried to resist in any way. I collapsed to the floor as the severity of what was happening fully hit me. _What am I going to do?! If he gets us out of the country I'm done for. How will Emmett ever find me?! _At this point I could no longer be strong, and I let my tears fall, by body shaking with my hard sobs. I wrapped my arms around my knees and curled into myself rocking back and forth.

"Emmett. Please find me, Emmett. Please, please, please." I whispered to myself over and over. I knew that Laurent would be back soon so I stood up and stripped out of my dress and shoes and put on the clothes he had left for me. I took my hair and piled it on top of my head before slipping the wig on over it and sitting down to wait for him to return. I sat there for a while trying to tell myself that everything was going to be okay when I heard the key in the lock again. I looked up to see Laurent walk in, a smile on his face.

"Oh good you're ready." He said as he walked over to the cell door, pulling out his gun. I watched as he opened the cell door and motioned for me to come out. I walked slowly towards him, my eyes never moving from the gun. When I reached him he grabbed my arm and started walking me towards the door. I could see that the sun was just coming up, the soft colors of sunrise were alive in the sky. As we stepped outside I couldn't help but feel a large amount of dread run through me. This was it. Once we left here no one would ever find me. Many thoughts rushed through my mind at that moment. _Would Emmett keep looking for me? If so for how long? Would he eventually forget about me and move on? What would become of me? Would I be able to survive this? Would I want to? _ I felt Laurent stop and watched as he turned to shut and lock the door. It was then that I noticed he had pocketed the gun in order to do so and I took this as my chance. Without thinking about it I kicked at the back of his knee causing it to give out, pulling my arm away at the same time. He seemed shocked by my actions and in the process of falling dropped the key, cell phone, and gun. I scrambled after the gun, trying to reach it before he did, but he was quicker, grabbing my ankle and pulling me to the ground. I hit the gun with my hand causing it to slide further away from us.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled as I tried to kick my way out of his grasp. I could see that he was attempting to get up so I started screaming as loud as I could, still kicking at him. My screaming must have caught him off guard because he didn't block the kick I sent to his jaw causing him to let go of my ankle. I jumped up and ran forward grabbing the gun. I turned to point it at him but was tackled to the ground. I tried to keep my grasp on it but let go when he back handed me across the face. I laid there looking up at him as he pointed the gun towards me and in that moment I knew that I wasn't leaving here alive.

"You know what bitch! You are not worth it. Say goodbye!" I heard the sound of the gun cock, and then the sound of it firing.

* * *

**Oh no! Do you hate me right now? Don't worry the next chapter is writing itself as we speak or should I say read. Not sure if Onstar actually keeps a computerized record of where your car has been but whatever, thats why its fiction...lol.**


	39. Found

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Plot was my idea though.**

**A.N. - I love you guys! Really. no lie. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV - **

My heart was pounding as I watched the detective and his fellow police officers take off into the maze of storage units. I had wanted to go help them search but I was told to stay where I was and the only reason I was staying put was because the detective said that the only way I could come with them is if I did what I was told. So here I stood, with another officer waiting and hoping that this new lead would in fact bring us to Bella.

It had turned out that Victoria's idea had been right. When Onstar checked their computers they found out that there was one place in particular that Laurent had frequented a lot the past week or so. The place was a public storage facility and when Victoria heard about it she said that there was no reason for Laurent to have a storage unit, because everything he owned was there at the house. After hearing this the detective called in for backup and after much pleading from me allowed me to go to. As much as I wanted to follow them I knew that staying here was what was best for Bella. I wouldn't want her to get hurt because I didn't listen.

"Don't worry son. We are going to find her. I can feel it." The officer said to me, patting me on the shoulder.

"I know. Its just ... " I was interrupted by the sound of a female screaming. The sound echoed loudly through the place, and because of this I was able to recognize the voice. _Bella! _I screamed in my head as my feet began to move. I ran towards the sound only to be stopped by the sound of his voice.

"You know what bitch! You are not worth it. Say goodbye!" I froze as I heard the sound of a gun being fired. _NO! Bella NO! _I thought. I went to run around the corner only to be stopped by one of the approaching officers. He grabbed me, trying to keep me back but I fought him, struggling with everything I had. I finally got him off of me and raced around the corner only to once again be stopped, only this time it was my own doing. I stared at the sight in front of me. I could see five officers standing there looking down at the detective who was knelt down by a body. I couldn't see the who the body belonged to but who ever it was, wasn't moving. I slowly started to walk forward, the sound of my heart, pounding in my ears. _It can't be her. It can't be her. _I let the mantra play over and over in my head as I continued to ahead. At this point I was close enough to notice an auburn haired girl being comforted by one of the officers. At that moment she looked up and I gasped as I saw her deep, chocolate brown eyes gazing back at me.

"BELLA!" I yelled.

"EMMETT!" She screamed as she pulled away from the officer and ran towards me. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up, and squeezing her to me. She held me tightly, placing her face in the crook of my neck and crying.

"Oh god baby! I was so scared. I love you so much Bella. I love you baby. Never again. I swear to you never again. No one will ever hurt you again, even if I have to be with you every single second of every single day." She pulled her tear streaked face back to look at me and when she did I peppered her entire face with kisses. I finally put her down and took her face in my hands. "Baby. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I can see a bruise on your face. What did that bastard do?" She didn't answer me. Instead she just shook her head and buried her face into my chest.

I looked over to where the detective was and could see that the body was in fact Laurent. I looked at the detective.

"What happened?" I asked him. He walked over and told me.

"I was coming around the corner when I heard Mr. Dubois tell her to say goodbye. I saw saw him cock the gun and before he could shoot her, I shot him."

"Is he ..." I trailed off, looking over at what I was pretty sure was a dead body. The detective nodded.

"Yep. He must have heard or seen me out of the corner of his eye, because he turned towards me right as I shot at him. Caught him right in the heart. I'll be honest. I didn't want to kill him. It seems like he got off easy, you know." I nodded in agreement, death was way to easy and hardly a form of punishment. "How is she?" He said nodding at Bella. I looked down at her and then back up at him, shrugging. I felt Bella pull away and watched her turn towards the detective.

"I'm alright." She said softly before turning to look at me. "I missed you." I smiled down at her, and gently kissed her.

"And I missed you. However I'm pretty sure your hair was brown yesterday." I said tugging on an auburn lock.

"Oh! I forgot about this." She said as she pulled the wig off her head, her gorgeous brown locks falling down her back.

"Miss Swan. Would you mind coming down to the station and telling me what happened? If you are up for it of course." The detective asked. I pulled her to me protectively.

"Does she have to do it now?" I knew that it was better for her to talk to them while it was fresh in her mind but she had just been through so much that I didn't want them to push her. She looked up at me, placing one dainty hand against my chest and rubbing it.

"Its okay. I want to get this over with." She said before turning to the detective and telling him that she would give her statement now. Before he could say anything back though and officer came out of one of the storage units and interrupted.

"Sir you need to see this." I watched as he followed the officer and at the same time felt Bella cringe.

"Excuse me sir." I turned to see a paramedic standing behind me. I hadn't heard the ambulance or the coroner pull up. "If its alright with the lady we would just like to take a quick look at her vitals and that nasty looking bruise." I nodded and looked down at Bella.

"Baby. Can the paramedics take a look at you please." I was afraid she was going to argue with me but she didn't and instead followed him over to the ambulance. I was going to go with her but I wanted to know what was so fascinating in that storage unit. I walked over to the open door, went in, and got really pissed. _A fucking cell! That mother fucker locked my girl up like some kind of animal. _I looked around and noticed the officers bagging everything for evidence, including a wall of what looked like photos of not only Bella, but myself and the others too. I walked closer, trying not to get in anyones way. I could see pictures of me and Bella together on campus, the girls out shopping, me and the guys at the batting cages just days before. I couldn't believe that he had been following us for so long and we never new it. He could have attacked any one of us at any point. I saw a picture of Alice talking on her cell phone heading into a spa, all by herself. _He could have waited for her to come out and killed, just to get at me and Bella. _The thought of my sister being so close to danger, to losing her life, sent new chills through me. I could have lost all three of my girls, my girlfriend, sister, and best friend.

"Emmett." Bella's small voice whispered from behind me. I turned to see her standing there staring at the wall, tears falling down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "He could have gotten anyone of you at any time. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward. They were all in danger and we didn't even know it, they didn't even know it. He could have killed them Emmett. You could all be dead and it would have been my fault." I pulled back from her and held her firmly in front of me.

"Don't you dare talk like that, you hear me. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault, baby!" I crushed her back into my chest right as the detective walked over.

"Are you ready to go give that statement?" He asked. Bella nodded and I placed my arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the unit.

I had driven my jeep here so Bella and I went in that and followed the detective back to the station. Neither of us said a word the entire ride and deep down I was starting to worry. When we arrived we went in and Bella gave her statement, telling him everything that happened from the moment she left the house the evening before, to the moment when Laurent was about to shoot her. While she was doing that I called Jasper to fill him in.

"Emmett! Did you find her?" It sounded as if he had just woken up and when I looked at the clock I realized that he most likely did since it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah man. We found her. We are at the police station now and shes giving a statement. We should be home soon." I said. I could hear Alice asking questions in the background, wanting to know what was happening.

"Thank god! Is she okay man? Did he hurt her?" I heard Alice start crying and say 'Oh thank you god' as she heard Jasper's words.

"I don't know if shes okay. I mean she looks okay except for a bruise on the side of her face, but I'm not sure. Hes dead though Jazz. Shot by the detective. Listen, we'll talk when we get home, it looks like she is done." I said noticing Bella stand up and shake the detective's hand. I heard Jasper say goodbye and hung up the phone as I walked towards her. "You all set here babe?" She once again nodded at me, and after shaking the detective's hand myself I led her out to my jeep.

The ride home was the same as the ride to the station, with neither of us saying a word. I wanted to ask her if she was alright, if there was anything I could do but I could tell by looking at her that she didn't want to talk and just wanted to be left to her own thoughts. When we pulled up to the house I could see the door fly open and our friends run out. I looked at them and shook my head telling them to back off. I watched as they walked back inside as I opened Bella's door for her and helped her out. She looked up and me and smiled lightly before heading towards the house. When we got inside, we found the others sitting in the living room. Bella looked at me and said she wanted to go upstairs and rest, so I let go of her and watched as she ascended the stairs towards our room. When I couldn't see her anymore I turned to look at the others.

"Emmett. What happened?" Rose asked from her spot next to Edward, who was holding her hand tightly in his. I shook me head.

"I don't know, she hasn't spoken to me about it. She has barely said a word since we left that horrible place."

"Where was she Em? Where did that bastard take her?" Alice said angrily. I looked at my sister, and could feel tears forming. She noticed and jumped off Jasper's lap and ran to me throwing her arms around me. "Talk to me Em. Where was she?" I held my sister close to me as I told them all about the storage unit and how he had built a prison cell inside of it with nothing more then a cot, chair, and small table. I told them about the wall of pictures and how he had been following us all for years.

"Wait! You mean this bastard was watching us all this time and none of us noticed at all. Seriously!" Edward exclaimed pulling Rose closer to him. "He could have done anything at any time and we would have been clueless." We all just sat there taking all of the information in.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said, jumping up. We all looked at her. "He was in the house!"

"What!?" We all yelled in unison. Jasper jumped up and grabbed Alice, staring down at her.

"What do you mean darlin'? How do you know he was here in the house?" She looked at all of us.

"Her outfit. It isn't the one she left here in last night, and it wasn't the one we packed for her, but that outfit was hers. I remember buying the shirt for her when I bought one for me, and those were definitely her sneakers she was wearing. He had to have been in the house." That was enough to set all three of us guys off and we proceeded to discuss what we were going to do to keep our girls safe. Edward suggested calling a security place and having an alarm system installed in both the house and the guest house, Jasper also wanted all the locks changed and suggested having remote starters put into all the cars. I watched as Rose and Alice stood up.

"We're going to go check on Bella, Em. We promise we won't push her, we just want to know she is okay." I nodded at them and watched them hurry away. When they were gone I turned to the guys.

"I'm worried you guys. What if this causes some kind of set back for her? It took her so long to get out of that dark place before and I don't want to think of her retreating back there." I said burying my face in my hands. Jasper came over to me and sat down.

"Don't jump to conclusions man. Knowing Bella she just needs time to get her thoughts together and deal with everything that happened. She loves you more then anything, and I wouldn't be surprise if she was some how putting blame on herself, especially if she thought she had put us all in danger in some way."

"You're right. She actually already tried to say that if anything had happened to you guys it would have been her fault."

"Typical Bella." Edward said. "Always so selfless, worrying about everyone else's safety before her own. Just give her time man." I just looked at him and nodded knowing he was right. We all looked up to see a tear streaked Rose and Alice descending the stairs. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Em. Bella would like to see you."

**BPOV -**

I walked into our room, shut the door, and slid to the floor in tears. Everything that had happened in the past twelve hours came crashing down on to me. I couldn't believe that Laurent was dead and I was alive. Thank heavens the detective showed up when he did.

_I heard the sound of the gun cock, and then the sound of it firing, but I didn't feel anything. I heard a thump and looked up to see Laurent dead on the ground in front of me. I looked over and saw a group of police officers walking towards me, guns drawn and pointed at Laurent. I put my hands up in the air, so that they would know that I wasn't any danger to them. One man, who looked like he was a detective by the way he was dressed, walked up to me._

_ "Bella? Are you Bella Swan?" I nodded at him as he came closer. When he reached my side he helped me up. "Well now. I know a few people who are going to be mighty glad to see you." My mind quickly went to Emmett and our friends._

_ "Oh god. He told me there were people watching the house. That they had guns and if he called them they would kill my friends. They could be there right now." I said hurriedly. He quickly handed me off to another before talking to another one, who proceeded to start talking into his radio. I watched as the detective knelt down next to Laurent's lifeless body checking to make sure he was dead. I just sat there staring until I felt someones eyes on me. I looked up and almost cried out as I saw his gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me. _

_ "BELLA!" He yelled. _

_ "EMMETT!" I screamed as I pulled away from the officer and ran towards him. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up, and squeezing me to him. I held him tightly, placing my face in the crook of his neck and crying. I listened as he started to speak but the words were lost on me. All I could do was revel in the fact that I was safe in his arms. Eventually the paramedics looked at me and then we went to the police station so I could give my statement. I found out that Laurent had lied about having people waiting by the house. The police searched all over and found no one. As I finished my statement I looked over to glance at Emmett who was on the phone with Jasper. He looked so tired and upset. I knew that me disappearing had devastated him and seeing the wall of pictures had added to any fears he had about not only my safety but all of ours. It killed me inside to see that look on his face._

I stood up and walked over to our bed and laid down. I know that Emmett is worrying about me, especially since I hadn't said a word since we headed to the police station. I just needed to absorb everything that had happened and deal with it before talking to him about it. I heard a soft knock on my door and then it was pushed open slowly, revealing Alice and Rose.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked me softly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I looked at her and Rose and nodded, allowing them both to come in. They hurried over to the bed and climbed up next to me, one on each side and laid with me, putting their arms around me. We all just laid there and cried together, and when we were done crying we just laid there no one saying a word. It was Rose who broke the silence first.

"We love you Bells. You know that right?" I nodded at her because there was no question in my mind that they all didn't love me as much as I loved them.

"We know you need to absorb what has happened and we all want you to know that we fully understand that. Just remember though that we are all here for you if and when you are ready to talk about what happened." Alice said, sitting up and staring down at me. She pushed a lock of hair from my face and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"I know Ali. Don't worry. I promise I am not going to go back into that dark place that I was in years ago. I just have to deal with what happened and be thankful that it didn't end horribly." I cringed as I thought of everything that could have happened.

"We know about the wall. Emmett told us." I looked up at her and was sure that my fear was fully displayed across by face. Rose reached out for my hand, clutching it in her own. "Do not blame yourself Bella. Its not your fault that this guy was an obsessive freak who couldn't deal with the fact that his boyfriend was a rapist and deserved to be where he is." She raised her hand to stop me from interrupting her. "No, Bells! Yes it is creepy to know that he was following all of us and that he may have been in the house at some point, but it also is teaching us a valuable lesson. We take our safety for granted. We feel that just because we have the right to a safe life that we are going to have one. The guys are down stairs right now discussing all the precautions that we are going to start taking to make sure we are never in a predicament like this again." At her mention of the guys my thoughts ran to Emmett. The poor guy must be freaking out because of all of this and I wasn't helping by shutting myself off from him.

"How is Emmett doing?" I asked. I saw them glance at each other before Alice turn to speak to me.

"He is freaking out inside. He refused to leave Victoria's last night, hoping that Laurent would show up and he could force him into bringing you back. Right now he is worried that you are going to push him away like last time so he is trying to give you the space he feels you need and want. I have to tell you though that it is killing him inside, not knowing what happened to you while you were locked up." She stopped and gave Rose another quick glance. I could tell that there was something else. Something that she was worried about sharing with me.

"What else Alice? I can tell that there is something that you aren't telling me." I said.

"He loves you so much Bella and I'm afraid that he may be blaming himself for not keeping you safe. He promised you that he would never let anyone hurt you ever again and then this happened. In Emmett's mind he let you down, and he hates himself for it." I was shocked by her words.

"Did he tell you that Alice?" She shook her head.

"No but I know my brother. I know how he thinks, and this is exactly where his mind set would take him." I knew she was right and I knew that I could not allow him to feel that way.

"Thank you for coming up here and talking to me. I really appreciate it." They both smiled at me and each one gave me a hug before they stood up to leave. As they reached the door I called out to them.

"Hey!" They turned and looked at me. "Can you send Emmett up here?" They nodded and then left the room, shutting the door behind them.

A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door and watched as Emmett poked his head in. "You wanted to see me babe?" He said quietly, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He stopped in the center of the room and just stared at me as if he wasn't sure about what to do next. I could tell by the look on his face that everything that Alice had said was true and decided to put a stop to it then and there.

"Come here baby." He walked over to me and sat down, his eyes never leaving mine. I reached up and ran my hand through his curls pulling his face closer to mine and resting my forehead against his. "You get those thoughts out of your head Emmett Carlisle Cullen." His eyes widened at the sound of his full name falling from my lips. "You did nothing wrong. You did not fail me or let me down. Do you understand me?"

"Bella ... " He started to protest but I wasn't having it.

"Do. You. Understand. Me." I repeated letting him know that it was not up for discussion. I heard him sigh in defeat and then saw him nod his head. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Good. Now I know you want to know what happened and I will tell you but not right now. Instead I just want to lay here in your arms. Is that okay?" He pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly.

"There is nothing I would rather do." He said. I watched as he took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to me, pulling me into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you baby. Now get some sleep." I cuddled into him and with in seconds I was asleep.

* * *

**So Bella has proven that she is not that same girl she was when she was attacked. She is stronger and is using her strength to get through this and not make the same mistakes she did back then. Good for her! So what did you guys think. Would love to here your opinions.**


	40. Let it All Out

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. **

**A.N. - So you were all happy she was found. So was I...lol. Anyhoo on with the show!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV - **

_You're a monster. No better then them. You can try to protect her from the outside world but who is going to protect her from you. You're a monster!_

"Bella!" I sat up straight, my body tense and drenched in sweat. I looked at the empty spot in the bed next to me and sighed, before laying back down. I had been having the same nightmare since Bella and I had gotten into a fight Wednesday night. I didn't have classes that day so I was down in our home gym working out when my cell phone went off. I picked it up and saw that I had a text from one of my fellow team mates who was in Bella's literature class. After what happened I had decided to stick to Bella like glue, but unfortunately she wasn't having it, so I asked my friends who were in classes with her to keep an eye on her for me. Needless to say when I saw the text I got worried.

_I picked up my phone and looked at the text. _

_** -Em, your girl is pissed.** _

_ I texted back asking if he new why. I sat and waited for his reply. After a few minutes it came. _

_** - Not sure. Something with V's neck.**_

_ Shes pissed about Victoria's neck? What does the girl have a massive hickey. I mean what could __possi.__ ..._ _oh shit! No. Theres no way those marks are still there. I mean I didn't do it that hard. Did I? Shit, shit shit! I had gotten up and started pacing the room. I knew that if Bella asked Victoria about it she wouldn't give up until she told her. I looked at the clock and saw that their class was already let out and I knew that she didn't have any other classes today, so she would be home soon. If Victoria did tell her the truth then she would definitely want to have words with me about it, this I was sure of. I headed upstairs to our room and jumped into the shower, trying to ready myself for what was to come. I got out and got dressed. I was heading down to the kitchen when I heard the door open and her voice echo through the house._

_ "EMMETT CARLISLE CULLEN!!!!" I turned to see her stomp toward me her face red and her eyes filled with fury. "How could you!? What could ever make you think it was okay to put your hands on a woman like that!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, not sure what to say because I knew that nothing I said could ever make it right. "I don't care if you thought that V had something to do with my disappearance, no man ever has the right to put there hands on a woman like that." She yelled. In the entire time I had known her I had never seen her so angry. _

_ "I was upset. You were gone, and I found James' picture and then she walked in and all I could think about was what she may have done to you. I wasn't thinking." I reached out to take her hand but she backed away from me. I looked up at her and I knew that the hurt was evident in my eyes. She had never pulled away from me before and I didn't like it. "Bella I ..."_

_ "No Emmett! You left a bruise in the shape of your hand around her neck. Its still there almost five days later! Do you know how hard you had to have been holding her to do that! God Emmett! What you did to her makes you no better then then ..." She trailed off as her mind filtered what she was about to say. I watched as she clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She dropped her hand. "Em ... I'm ..." I held my hand up to stop her and shook my head. The damage was done. It was like prom all over again but this time I knew for a fact that she was speaking about me._

_ "No Bella. You're right. I'm no better then them." I could feel my eyes fill with angry and shameful tears. I turned around, refusing to let her see how badly she had hurt me. _

_ "Emmett. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She reached out and grabbed my arm but it was my turn to pull away. _

_ "I'm sorry, Bella. I need to think." _

So thats why for the past two nights I've slept alone in my old room. Right after leaving Bella I had come upstairs, grabbed some clothes and my bathroom stuff and locked myself in here. Since everyone was out and about that night, it wasn't until Bella was headed to bed that she realized that I wasn't going to be staying in there with her. When she finally realized that I was in my old room she sat outside in the hall for an hour begging me to open the door and talk to her. When the others got home they came up wanting to know what was going on. Edward banged on the door asking me to open up but I told him that I needed to be alone and that if they really cared about me they would respect my wishes. I heard them ask Bella to go with them and then heard them all head downstairs. It was a little while later that I heard Alice screaming at Bella, informing me that she told them what had happened and that Alice was pissed about it.

On Thursday I made sure to avoid them all, the best I could. I waited until everyone was gone before going out and doing what I needed to do. I stayed out as late as possible so that they would all hopefully be in bed when I returned home, which thankfully they were. So now its Friday morning and I'm laying alone in bed trying to figure out what the hell happened. I mean less then a week ago I was about to ask the love of my life to marry me and now I'm laying here re-evaluating everything. Bella was right when she said I had no right to do what I did, hell I had told myself that just hours after it happened. I've always had a temper, always been quick to act before thinking about what I was about to do, and thats what happened that night. Does it make it right? No. Does it scare me to death that I could hurt Bella because of it? Hell yes. Part of me knows deep down inside that I could never do something like that to Bella, but another part of me knows that my actions could hurt her, unintentionally, and if that were to happen I know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So here I lay wondering if the person I should be protecting Bella from is no one other then me.

"Arg!" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I heard my phone ringing and saw Jasper's name appear. I sent it to voicemail, still not ready to talk to anyone, especially our resident therapist in training. When the phone alerted me to the fact that he had left a message I decided to check it.

**Dude. Edward and I grabbed some breakfast and we will be back at the house in ten, so I suggest you be up, dressed, and out of that room when we get there. Otherwise we will break the fucking door down!**

I sighed. Mother fuckers. I knew they would do it to so I did what they said. I was waiting in the living room when they walked in carrying a bag of bagels and cream cheese. I watched as Edward headed into the kitchen and came out with some plates and knives and Jasper handed out the food. Once we had gotten our bagels ready Jasper spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean seriously. What the fuck is going on in the fucked up brain of yours?" I just looked at him. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Bella told us what happened Em and believe me when I say that we weren't too happy with her when she did. Alice and Rose flipped out on her and haven't spoken to her since." Edward said. I had heard the girls flipping out on her but I didn't know that they weren't speaking to her. "Look. We know how much she hurt you with what she said but is it really worth losing the three years you two have had together. She made a mistake, and she wants to own up to it."

"I love her with everything I have, but sometimes I'm afraid that it won't be enough. I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt her and I don't just mean emotionally." I confessed. Jasper stared at me hard.

"Emmett, you can't possibly believe that you would ever physically harm Bella. I was there that night Em. I saw what happened with Victoria and I am not condoning what you did, but you were blinded by anger, and fear. You didn't know what you were doing." I shook my head.

"Whose to say that something won't happen that will cause me to snap like that again and if it does what if Bella's there." I felt a slap up against the back of me head and turned to see Edward's hand.

"Are you smoking fucking crack dude? There is nothing in this world that would ever set you off enough for you to intentionally hurt Bella. You love her way too much to do that and don't you ever forget it!"

"But ... " I started but Jasper interrupted.

"No fucking buts! You would never do anything to her Emmett, so stop being an asshole and fix this. You know you want to." I looked at them both and nodded. I did want to fix this. I want my Bella back in my arms.

"Fine. I'll talk to her when she gets home." I said. I noticed Jasper glance over at Edward and then back at me.

"Um. Bella is here Em. She hasn't left her room since Wednesday night." Wait. What? Bella has been here all this time and I didn't even know it. "She really hates herself for this man. All shes done is cry and sleep. I tried talking to her yesterday but she just sat there and stared the whole time. She needs you Em. She needs your forgiveness." I stood up after he said this and headed upstairs. When I reached our bedroom door I knocked softly. When she didn't answer I turned the knob and opened it slowly, and stepped in. The room was in complete darkness but I could see her small form in the center of the bed. I shut the door and moved towards the bed. She was sleeping and as I got closer I could see that she was clutching a pillow that she had wrapped one of my shirts around. When I reached the side of the bed I could see that around her eyes was bright red from hours and hours of crying, and it killed me inside to know that it was partly because of me. I was about to sit down when she started to talk in her sleep.

"No .. don't leave me. Please ... Emmett. Don't go. I love you." She said, and I could see a tear roll down her face. I couldn't stand to see it. I sat down next to her and shook her gently.

"Bella. Wake up baby. Please wake up." I watched as her eyes started to flutter open. At first she just stared at me as if she wasn't sure that I was real, but when I said hello she sat up and threw herself into my arms. I crushed her to my chest, rubbing small circles on her back as she once again started to cry and tell me how sorry she was.

"I'm so so sorry Emmy bear. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. I was angry and stupid and I wasn't thinking and I am so sorry. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Please tell me I haven't lost you. Please tell me that you still love me!" I pulled back and stared at her face. She looked so sad, and scared, but I could also see all the love that she had for me displayed there. I took her face in my hands and I stared deeply into her eyes as I answered her.

"You haven't lost me baby. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I just had a lot to think about and I needed to distance myself in order to do that. I could never stop loving you Bella. You are my everything, my reason to exist, and don't you ever forget that. Okay?"

"Okay Em." She said. I leaned down and kissed her gently. "I've missed you." She whispered. "Can we lay here and talk?"

"Sure." We got under the covers and just laid there talking about how our week. She told me that she and Victoria had presented their project and that their professor had called it original and well thought out. She was quite excited when she got up and pulled a copy out of her bag and handed it to me. If I didn't know better I would have thought that it was professionally done. They did a great job. We continued to discuss everything that had been happening including what happened between her and the girls.

"They were so angry with me Em, and they had every right to be. Alice screamed at me. She called me out on being a horrible girlfriend. She said that if I truly felt that way then I didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as you in my life. Someone who loved me unconditionally. Someone who would give their own life for me. Rosalie felt the same way. She called me a self absorbed bitch. Said that everything always has to be about me and that I never think about your feelings." She paused for a second and looked down at her hands. "And she is right. They both are. You deserve so much more then I give you Em." I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When are you going to realize that I am the one who doesn't deserve you." She leaned up and kissed me.

"How about we agree to disagree on this particular subject." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Now how about you jump in the shower, get dressed, and go out to lunch with me."

"Alright," she said jumping up and heading towards the bathroom. When she reached the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. "Would you like to join me?" I wanted to but decided against.

"Maybe another time. I'll wait for you downstairs, alright." She nodded and walked into the bathroom. I walked downstairs and found the guys were still in the living room but the girls had come home and were sitting with them. Jasper looked up at me.

"So?"

"We talked everything over and we're good." I said. "Shes taking a shower right now and then we're going to get some lunch." Alice squealed as she ran over to hug me.

"I'm glad you were able to work things out. I was worried about you." She said. I just looked down at her. I wasn't too happy with the things that she and Rose had said to Bella. Just because Bella said something to hurt me didn't mean that it was okay to say hurtful things to her. I was about to say something when Bella came around the corner.

"Where did you ..." She stopped speaking when she saw everyone sitting there. She looked at me quickly before looking down at her hands. Alice stepped away from me and turned to Bella.

"Bells ... " She started but Bella cut her off.

"I'll wait for you in the jeep Em." She said before practically running out of the room. Alice just stood there staring after her for a moment before turning to me and looking at me questioningly.

"Well. How do you expect her to act after everything you and Rose said to her? You really hurt her sis."

"But after what she said to you ..."

"I know Alice. But just because she said something hurtful to me during a moment of anger doesn't give any of you the right to say hurtful things back to her. You basically just proved every insecurity she has ever had about our relationship." I walked over and gave her a quick hug. "I know you love me sis and that you want to protect me but I'm a big boy who can take care of himself." She nodded at me and then looked over at Rose.

"We have some apologizing to do." Rose nodded in agreement and stood up to go with Alice, however I stopped them.

"Tell you what. Let us go get some lunch and when we come back you can try to talk to her."

"What if she won't speak to us?" Rose asked.

"I'll talk to her at lunch." I said before saying goodbye to them all and heading out.

The ride was quiet but once we had sat down and ordered we started talking more about everything from school to tomorrows ball to the gang. When we started talking about Alice and Rose she suddenly got quiet. I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. She looked up at me and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I love them both so much and I hate that they are angry with me, but I understand it too. Alice is your sister, your twin and the bond between you two is so strong that you are automatically, fiercely protective of each other. Then there is Rose. You guys have grown up together and she is just as much a sister to you as Alice is. Its not surprising to me that they would hate me because of what I did." I watched as a tear slid down her face.

"Oh baby. They don't hate you, they could never hate you, they love you too much. They were just trying to protect me in their own little way. They really are sorry and they want to tell you themselves."

"Really. They don't hate me." She looked at me with hope filled eyes. I smiled at her.

"Really. So how bout we finish eating and head back to the house, and we can all sit down and talk." She agreed so we did just that. After we got home we all sat down and talked. Alice and Rose apologized to Bella and she apologized to them saying that she hadn't meant what she had said to me that day. We discussed everything and by everything I mean everything. She had already told me what had happened while she was with Laurent but had not yet told the others and decided to do it then. They were just as upset as I had been when she had told me and by the time she was done her, Rose, and Alice were clutching each other in tears. We discussed my current issues with being able to keep Bella safe and my issues with my fears about my temper. We discussed not only Bella and my issues but everyones in the house leading to us all feeling much better by the time we all were ready to go to bed. I

I followed Bella to our room, only stopping to grab my shower stuff from my old room. We entered the room hand in hand and headed towards the bathroom, where we undressed each other and proceeded to get into the shower. Unlike other times we had showered together though, there was nothing sexual about this time. We just stood there under the hot stream of water gently washing each other and when we were done we got out, dried each other, and put on our pajamas before getting under the covers. We wrapped our arms around each other and other then a few soft chaste kisses here and there we did nothing else but hold each other until we both fell into a deep sleep.

**BPOV - **

I woke up Saturday morning to the feeling of Emmett's strong arms holding me tightly against his hard chest. I turned myself slowly as not to wake him and pressed my face into him, inhaling his intoxicating scent. I had missed him so much the past couple of days and I knew that I had no one but myself to blame. I have to admit that I was furious when I had seen the hand print around Victoria's neck in class on Wednesday. When I had asked her about it she tried to lie and said she got into a fight with some chick but I knew better. I could tell by the size of the marks that there was no way that a girl left that mark. After a while I got her to admit that Emmett had done it when she had returned home the night Laurent took me. She said that he had apologized and that she had accepted it and that she probably would have done the same thing if she was in his position. While she seemed to have moved passed it however I could not. By the time I got home I was seeing red. I had never been so angry in my entire life and when I started to go off on Emmett I just let every stupid thought that was in my head tumble out without thinking about it. Needless to say when I finally realized what I was about to say to him, compare him to two of the most horrible men I had ever come in contact with, it was too late and the damage had been done. I tried to apologize but he wasn't having it and said he needed to think. It wasn't until much later that I noticed he had taken his bathroom stuff and some of his clothes out of our room. I ran to the garage thinking that he pulled an Alice and left for the night without telling anyone but his jeep was still there. I ran back upstairs to his old room and tried to go in, but it was locked. I knew he was in there and I begged him to let me in and talk to me. I couldn't believe what I had said and I needed him to forgive me, but he never opened the door. Instead I was dragged downstairs and was screamed at by Alice and Rose. Jasper and Edward just stared at me the whole time shaking their heads with disappointment. Afterwards I went to my room and got into bed, refusing to come out. All I could do was cry and think about how badly I had just fucked up everything precious in my life. With a few stupid, hurtful words, I had ruined three years of love and friendship. Emmett was upset with me, Alice and Rose hated me, and Edward and Jasper were disappointed in me. Everything I held dear to me, gone in one stupid, idiotic moment, and it was nobodies fault but my own. So I spent Thursday laying in bed crying until I didn't have a single tear left in my body and when I wasn't crying I just sat there rocking myself and praying that Emmett would come back to me. I didn't eat and I barely slept and I'm pretty certain that someone came in to talk to me at some point but I'm not sure who. By the time I actually started to fall asleep very early Friday morning, I had figured that it was over. Emmett had finally come to his senses and realized that he deserved so much better then me. The thought of it brought fresh tears to me eyes and I ended up crying myself to sleep. I dreamed about Emmett leaving me. Him telling me that everything we had was a mistake. That he never loved me. I begged him to stay but he left anyways. When I was woken up hours later and found myself looking into the deep blue eyes that had just been haunting my dreams I thought I was still sleeping but then he said hello and I realized how very real he was. I told him how much I loved him and begged for his forgiveness which he was quick to give.

** "**What are you smiling about?" I looked up and saw Emmett smiling down at me. I held him tighter to me.

"I'm just happy that everything has turned out okay with us. With all of us. We really needed that talk yesterday. We all had a lot to get out." He ran his fingers through my hair slowly.

"So am I baby. So am I." He leaned in for a kiss but before our lips could meet, our door was flung open. We looked up to see Alice and Rose standing in the doorway.

"Time to get up people! We have a ball to get ready for!" Rose said as Alice ran towards me and pulled me out of the bed. Emmett looked at the clock and then back at them.

"Um you guys do realize its only nine in the morning and the ball doesn't start till eight tonight right." He said incredulously. Alice looked at him like he had grown another head as she shoved a pair of black yoga pants and dark green tank top into my arms.

"As usual Emmett, you know nothing about women. We have a lot to do in order to get ready for tonights party." She said.

"Yep! We are off to the spa to be pampered like the princesses we are." Rose said to him before turning to me. "So hurry up because we are getting the works done and we still need to pick up Charlotte and Victoria." I looked up as she said V's name.

"You invited V to come with us." I said throwing on my sneakers. Alice nodded.

"Its the least we could do considering we all thought that she was a kidnapping freak." She stopped for a moment. "Oh and just so you know we reserved rooms at the hotel where they are having the ball, so we ladies will be getting ready there and will meet you at the entrance to the ballroom at eight. Now say goodbye so we can get going." I just looked at him and shook my head. I really just wanted to stay home with him but I knew that there was no point in arguing because I wasn't going to win. I walked over and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I don't want you to go." He said. I sighed and gave him my best smile.

"Believe me I don't want to, but you know your sister." He laughed and nodded hugging me tightly to him as Alice came up, and tried to pull me away from him.

"Let go Em or I swear to God ... " He let me go and I waved as I was dragged into the hall, down the stairs, and out the door to my truck and my apparent doom.

* * *

**Victoria and Bella's Project cover is on linked on my profile. I got bored and decided to make the cover for the magazine. Love to hear what you think about it.**

**Next chapter is the masquerade ball. I propose that something wonderful may happen there.**


	41. Masquerade

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot .**

**A.N - First I would like to say thank you to all of you have been reviewing, I truly appreciate it. Also I hope that you all feel that you can be honest in your reviews. I am looking for all reviews not just the good ones. Please don't be afraid to question me on something I may have wrote or if you don't agree with something or something doesn't make sense please feel free to tell me. As my English Lit professor once told us **

**"If you can not handle criticism, especially negative criticism then you will never make it as a writer"**

**I always take something away from my reviews and I feel that what you guys tell me helps make me a better writer, so thank you for that.**

**Now back to the story. Just so you know you can find all of the girls masquerade outfits on my profile. I love Bella's dress. I hope you guys like this chapter, a lot happens in it.  
**

**BPOV-**

"Alright ladies. Prepare for a day of ultimate pampering." Alice said as we pulled into the parking lot of Viva Day Spa. "For the next seven hours we are going to be treated like goddesses." I could hear Victoria choke in the back seat.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say seven hours?" She asked. Alice turned and looked at her shocked expression and nodded.

"What the fuck are we going to be doing for seven hours?" Charlotte asked just as shocked. I pulled into a space and shut off my truck as Alice explained all the "wonderful" things we would be enduring.

"Well lets see. Theres the sauna, a one hour Swedish massage, hot steam towel treatment, full body glow ..."

"What does a full body glow entail?" Char asked. Rose answered this one.

"Its an exfoliation treatment. They polish the body and shed away old skin with either warm salts or sugars combined with one of their very own custom blends for the hydrating body wrap. They have Lavender Lotus, Cocoa Cocoon, Dreamsicle, Oh So Coconut-Vanilla, Gingerizer, or Sublime Ginger/Lime. It brightens the skin." Char, V, and I stared at her in awe. Someone had obviously frequented this place one too many times. As we continued to stare at Rose Alice continued on.

"Anyways. Then we're getting mint scalp massages, foot reflexology treatments, custom designer facials, and deluxe manicures and pedicures. We also will be served lunch, chocolate, and wine or tea. The package is called the Viva Diva and that is what we are today ladies so lets act like it. Now lets go." We all jumped out of my truck and followed Alice and Rose inside. Sure enough the moment we walked in we were greeted by two of the friendliest woman on the planet. One was tall, with long, lustrous mahogany hair, violet eyes, and long legs while the other was average height with long jet black hair, onyx eyes, and olive colored skin. They greeted Alice and Rose by their names which just cemented the fact that Rose and Alice were regulars here. Alice turned to us.

"Girls this is Heidi," she said pointing at the tall girl in front of her, " and this is Renata." Pointing to the black haired girl. "Ladies these are our friends Bella, Charlotte, and Victoria." After we had all been introduced we were led off to change into soft robes and begin our treatments.

We spent the next seven hours being wrapped, rubbed, buffed, waxed, and polished, and I have to say I loved every minute of it. Sure I was hesitant at first and I wasn't about to make it a weekly thing like Rose and Alice did but I have to admit that I needed it. I hadn't realized how tense and sore my body was until I was undergoing the best massage of my life, and I could practically feel the dirt, oils, and dead skin being lifted away from the body glow and steam treatments. We were served chocolates and tea throughout the day and for lunch we were served Caesar salad, a variety of finger sandwiches, and sweet tea. Needless to say by the time we were ready to leave we were all relaxed and refreshed for the evening to come.

It was a little after five when we arrived at the hotel. Alice had rented five rooms, all on the same floor, for the evening. She informed us that we were all going to get ready in her and Rosalie's rooms since they had an adjoining door between them and it would give us more room. She had, had all of our gowns, shoes, and accessories delivered there earlier. We all went to our respective rooms to drop off our overnight bags and take showers before throwing on robes and heading back to Alice's room for hair and Rose's room for make up. By seven thirty we were all almost ready and I have to admit we looked fabulous.

Alice was wearing the satin, light pink, full-length, strapless dress that I had found for her. She paired it with pink, six inch stiletto heels, a rose quartz cuff, silver freshwater pearls and rose quartz necklace, rose quartz and pink tourmaline three-stone drop earrings, and a glittery pink mask in the shape of a butterfly. She had decided to curl her hair instead of having her usual spiky look.

Rose was looking like a goddess as usual. She had chosen a burgundy, taffeta evening gown that had flowery embroidery and beads on the neckline, bodice, and skirt. She paired her outfit with red satin peep toe pumps that were adorned with red Swarovski embellishments. Her jewelry consisted of a sterling silver ruby red heart necklace, ruby cluster dangle earrings, sterling silver ruby and diamond tennis bracelet, and she had a red mask with a gold design on it. She had thrown her hair up into a sophisticated and elegant french twist, making her look like royalty.

Charlotte was in a dark blue, strapless taffeta dress with black silk sash and black Italian leather, four inch stiletto pumps. She was wearing round sapphire blue stud earrings, a sapphire and diamond necklace, sapphire diamond tennis bracelet, and a glittery blue mask. She had pinned her white blond hair back with two dark blue dainty satin flower bobby pins.

Victoria looked gorgeous in an emerald green silk gown, three inch heeled gold sandals, and a gold cat eye mask with handle. She wore an emerald princess cut gold tennis bracelet, emerald earrings, an emerald necklace, and had put her curly red hair up in an elaborate updo.

Then there was me. I have to admit that I was quite impressed with how I looked this evening. I had chosen a lilac silk layered dress with tie, pleat detailing, and empire waist and silver peeptoe stilettos. My jewelry consisted of a light purple diamond necklace, an oval lavender tennis bracelet, purple drop earrings, and a silver mask with stick. We had decided to curl my hair and put it in a half updo Greek goddess style. We all looked amazing and I couldn't wait to get downstairs and see our men. I knew that they were all going to look great wearing their black tuxes and different colored masks.

"We are smokin' hot!" Charlotte said.

"Yet ever so elegant." Victoria said smiling. I smiled back at her. I was so glad that she was able to be here with us, and that she didn't hold what happened against us. I mean if someone who claimed to be my friend had accused me of the things that we accused her of, I would probably never speak to them again. Victoria though had a big heart and was willing to forgive us all.

"Alright ladies. Its time." Alice said, picking up her mask and placing it on her face. "Lets go." We all grabbed our masks and headed out the door and to the elevator. We were all giddy with excitement as we headed down and when we reached the first floor we headed to the ballroom. As we approached I could see the guys standing there talking to one another. I saw Edwards bronze head look up and mouth the words "Holy shit!" Causing the rest of the guys to turn and gawk at us too. We each walked over to our guy and were scooped into tight embraces. Emmett let me go and stared down at me.

"God baby. You look gorgeous. You truly are a goddess." He said before lowering his lips to mine. It felt like it had been so long since we last kissed and I melted into it. We heard the sound of a throat clear and thats when I noticed that there was a guy standing with them that I didn't know. Emmett looked at the guy and then back at me. "Oh. Bella, this is Alec. Alec this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Pleased to meet you Bella." Alec said bowing his head slightly.

"Like wise Alec. How do you know Emmett." I asked.

"Actually I just met him today. I know Edward from a few classes. I'm sure he would have introduced me but he looks to be preoccupied." Alec said gesturing to Edward who looked like he was trying to swallow Rose's head.

"So you want to be a doctor." He nodded at me.

"Yes. When I was younger my twin sister was hit by a car and suffered a severe head injury. She lost her vision because of it and over time the fact that she was blind really got to her and she also would have headaches that would cause her crippling pain. About three months after the accident I found her on her bedroom floor with a note saying she just couldn't take it anymore. She was fifteen." I covered my mouth in shock. To lose a sibling or any family member is always difficult, but to lose your twin especially when they had taken their own life had to be like losing a part of yourself. Emmett seemed to think so to.

"I'm so sorry man. That had to be difficult. I don't know what I would do if I lost Alice. She isn't just my twin sister, shes another part of me."

"It was. Jane was my best friend and for the longest time I thought that it was my fault, that I could have done something to help her. I know now that there wasn't anything that I could have done, the pain was just to much for her. Thats why I want to become a doctor, so I can help people who are suffering the way Jane did, and bring them relief." I was about to respond when Victoria came over.

"Um, I just thought you should know that they are letting people in now." She said glancing quickly at Alec and the looking down shyly. I looked at her slightly shocked. I know that I haven't known Victoria for a very long time but I knew her enough to know that she was not shy about anything. I felt Emmett nudge my side and I looked up at him. He nodded his head slightly towards Alec who was staring at Victoria like she was the only girl in the room. I smiled, as the matchmaker within me came to life.

"Alec," I said grabbing Victoria's arm and pulling her forward. "This is my friend Victoria. Victoria this is Alec." They greeted each other and it wasn't long before they had forgotten that we were there and they were in deep conversation. I watched them and smiled. Victoria deserved some happiness in her life and I hoped that Alec could help her find that.

"Are you ready to head in babe?" I looked up at Emmett and nodded, linking me arm through his and walking into the ballroom. The room was filled with students, teachers, and members of the community all dressed in the beautiful gowns and handsome tuxes. There were waiters walking around serving champagne and hors d'oeuvres to the guests, and a few couples had already taken to the dance floor. One wall of the massive room had a table holding all the information on the items that had been donated for the silent auction. If you wanted to bid on an item all you had to do was go up and write your name and what you wanted to bid on the bidding sheet for that item. At the end of the night the winners are called up to pay and receive what they bid on. I heard a throat clear and saw Emmett staring down at me. He took my hand and bowed slightly. "May i have this dance?" I was surprise at how gentlemanly he was being this evening. I courtesied.

"Why yes fine sir you may." I giggled and followed him out on to the dance floor to join the rest of our friends. As I leaned into his chest I looked at everyone and couldn't help but smile at how happy we all were and as I was twirled across the dance floor all I could think about was how this night couldn't get any better.

The night was coming to an end and I was starting to get tired. I was talking to the girls when I heard Emmett call out my name from behind me. I turned to see him approaching with his hand held out for me.

"Come with me." He said. I took his hand and let him lead me through the ballroom and out the french doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the hotels garden. He led me to one of the benches that were there and we sat down. I looked around.

"Its so beautiful out tonight." I said. The sky was full of stars, and the full moon looked so beautiful reflecting off the water in the pool. I looked over at Emmett and could tell that something wasn't right. He looked nervous. "Emmett? Are you okay?" He looked at me, taking both of my hands in his and turning his body so he was facing me. I watched as he took a deep breath and started talking.

"Bella. I want you to know that you are my everything. You're my heart, my soul, and without you I don't think that I would be able to exist. You are the reason I get up in the morning, and the reason I dream at night. I can not imagine my life without you in it." My eyes were full of tears as Emmett said these things to me. I watched as he reached into his jacket and at the same time got off the bench and dropped down on one knee in front of me. I could feel my eyes widen as he pulled out a ring box. _Oh. My. God!_ He looked up at me his own eyes filled with tears and opened the box revealing the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. "I need you in my life. I need you in my forever. Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?" I started crying in earnest as I nodded my head.

"Yes Emmett. I would love to marry you!" I cried out as he slipped the ring on my finger and then picked me up and spun me around, hugging me tightly.

* * *

**EPOV - **

I hugged her with everything I had. _She said yes! She said yes! _The thought kept repeating itself in my head. I put her down and stepped back just enough so I could lean down and kiss her. After a bit we pulled apart so we could breathe and she looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. "I know that after a marriage proposal, this might not mean as much but happy three year anniversary Bella. The pixie didn't give me a chance to say it this morning." She leaned up and kissed me gently..

"Happy anniversary and your right it doesn't mean as much as it did before. It means more now." I just smiled down at her wondering how in the hell I had gotten so lucky.

"Everything okay out here?" We looked up to see the rest of the gang coming out. Bella looked at me and then turned to face them with that smile still plastered to her face. She held up her left hand to show the others.

"We're engaged!" She exclaimed only to be followed by four simultaneous squeals of joy from the girls, who ran over to hug her while the guys came over to congratulate me.

"So you did it man. Was it worth all the worrying you did today?" Peter asked smirking at me. I had driven them all to the point of insanity today with my worries over what I should say to Bella when I proposed. I had even gone as far as to ask the guys what they thought I should say. That didn't go over to well.

_"Hey guys I need your help!" I said. We were all hanging out before getting ready to meet the girls at the hotel. Tonight was the night I was going to propose to Bella and I wanted it to be perfect since last weeks attempt ended in misery. Edward, Peter, and Jasper looked at me._

_ "What do you need?" Edward asked._

_ "Okay. So you know how I plan on proposing to Bella tonight." I said._

_ "How can we forget. You haven't shut up about it all day." Peter retorted. I flipped him off. He laughed and returned the gesture._

_ "Anyways. I need help. I don't know what to say to her. What do you guys think I should say?" Jasper choked on his drink while Edward's jaw hit the floor, and Peter started hysterically laughing. "What the fuck? What is wrong with you guys?"_

_ "Wh ... whats wrong with us!" Peter laughed out. "Dude you just asked us what you should say when you propose to your girlfriend and you think there is something wrong with us." I just stared at him._

_ "Emmett buddy. We can't tell you what to say, shes your girlfriend. Its your relationship and the only person who knows what you are feeling for Bella is you." Edward said._

_ "Besides. Don't you think the __proposal__ would mean more if the words were coming from you and not us." Jasper said._ _I ran my hands through my hair._

_ "You're right but I don't know where to start. If you guys were going to propose what would you say?" Jasper looked at me and shrugged._

_ "I would tell Ali what she means to me. Let her know exactly what it is I feel for her everyday."_

_ "I would tell Rosie what I thought about her. Let her know that she is running through my mind every second of everyday." Edward said._

_ "I don't know what I would say now but I know that when it came time to propose I would just know ."_

_ You just have to go with whats in your heart man. When the moment is there you will know exactly what to say." Edward said. I saw a strange look come over his face before he spoke again. "Wait a minute. What were you planning on saying to her last weekend when you were supposed to propose?" I shook my head._

_ "I had this whole speech prepared but it just doesn't feel right anymore. Maybe its because of what happened that night. I don't know." I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder and turned to look at Jasper._

_ "Don't worry man. It is all going to work out."_

I was taken out of my little flashback by the sound of an angry and hurt Alice. I looked over to see Bella standing in between Charlotte and Victoria. They were staring at Alice and Rose who, even though their voices were low, were obviously in the middle of a heated argument. Rose was just standing there shaking her head at my sister who looked angry.

"He asked me to help him Alice and I said yes. If you have an issue with it then talk to him about it not me, but do it later. God does it not even bother you that you are ruining this moment for Bella. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself." I watched a look of complete shock cloud my sister's face before she looked down at the ground and her shoulders started to shake slightly. I heard her mumble an apology to Bella before turning quickly around and rushing back into the ballroom. Jasper went to go after her but I stopped him.

"No Jazz. Let me talk to her. We all know what this is about and we knew she was going to freak. I'll handle it." I walked over to where the girls who were still admiring Bella's ring. "Hey babe." She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes still full of happy tears. She nodded her head towards the ballroom.

"Go. She really is hurt and needs you to explain." She reached up and kissed me before turning back to the girls to discuss wedding dates. I looked over at the guys and told them I would be back and to watch my girl for me before heading inside. I searched the ballroom but couldn't find Alice anywhere. I asked around and someone said they had seen her getting into the elevator, so I ran back to Jazz and got his card key from him, not sure if Alice was going to let me in to talk. I headed upstairs and when I reached her room I let myself in only to be greeted by a sight that broke my heart. Alice was curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Rose is right. I am selfish and I do only think about myself at times, but I think I have the right to be angry this time." She looked up at me with a pained look on her face. "Why Emmett? Why would you ask Rose to help you pick out a ring for Bella? Why would you let Rose know you were going to propose and not me?" I sat down next to her on the bed and tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Ali, you know I love you its just, well you can't keep a secret sis and I really wanted to surprise Bella." I said, getting a hard glare in return.

"You really think that I would have blabbed to Bella that you were going to propose! Sure I may have a problem keeping my mouth shut about stuff, but this is a big deal, a huge deal. I wouldn't want someone to ruin my proposal so why would I do that to Bella! Proposing to Bella is a huge important step in your life and it hurts me to know that you turned to Rose for help and not me, your sister." I was starting to feel bad about my decision to not include her. I knew she would be hurt but she truly seemed devastated by the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Ali. We all just thought ..." I didn't get to finish because she cut me off.

"What do you mean all? Who exactly knew that you were planning to propose to Bella tonight?" She asked suspiciously. I looked down at my hands, knowing that what I was about to say was most likely going to shatter her.

"Well first off I was actually going to propose last Saturday when Bella was supposed to meet me for dinner, but ... well you know what happened." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "As for who knew," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Everyone except for Victoria, unless Rose or Char told her." I watched as my sister jumped off the bed her face turning deep red. She was pissed.

"Everyone! You told everyone but me!" She screamed at me. She was fully crying now her body shaking with the force of her sobs. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away. "NO! Don't you dare act like you care about my feelings. You let everyone else be apart of the most important decision you will ever make in your life, except for me! How do you think that makes me feel Emmett? I know I'm not the greatest sister all the time, and I know that I can be annoying as fuck, but I would have thought that you would have told me about something as big as this. We've always shared everything with one another, and you have always been able to trust me, so why not with this!" I was now on the verge of crying myself. I have never seen Alice so upset before, and it was killing me inside.

"Ali ... I ..." She stopped me again.

"No. You know what? I don't want your apology. You obviously had your reasons for doing this. Reasons that you feel are justified, so why don't you go back downstairs and celebrate with your fiance and your friends." I started to tell her to come with me, that they were our friends and that Bella was going to be her sister just like she has wanted from day one, but she stopped me. "Get out Emmett. I would like you to leave." Then I watched as she turned around and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I sighed as I heard a new group of sobs escape from her before turning around and heading back down stairs. I knew that she was very upset but I also knew that she needed time to herself to deal with what she had learned. I walked into the ballroom and found everyone talking. When Bella saw me she ran over and gave me a big hug and kiss.

"How is she?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Devastated. I've never seen her like this. I don't know what I was thinking about when I decided to not tell her."

"Neither do I. You have to know that Alice would have done whatever she had to in order to keep me in the dark about this. I have to say I understand why she is upset with you."

"Its not just me she is upset with." I said looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" I heard Jasper say from behind me. I turned to see that they had all walked up behind us.

"I mean, I hope you weren't looking forward to getting lucky tonight." I watched as his face dropped and he muttered 'shit' under his breath. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry bro. This is Alice we are talking about. She'll be over it by tomorrow." I shook my head.

"I don't think so Edward. She is completely devastated by this. She feels betrayed by us but mostly by me." We all stood there for a moment before Rose spoke.

"Well whats done is done. We should be celebrating not sulking, so lets get some champagne, toast this crazy couple, and continue on with our evening." We all agreed and did just that. By the time we all headed to our rooms for the night I was feeling much better. Bella was exhausted and I was in the process of helping her out of her dress when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to find an upset Jasper on the other side.

"Jazz? Whats wrong?" I asked. He lifted up his hand which was holding a piece of paper.

"Shes gone."

* * *

**Oh dear! So I have to ask. Do you feel bad for Alice? I would love to know your feelings on how she feels. Also I was thinking about doing a OS of Alice's reaction to the news from her point of view, but I will only do it if you guys are interested.**


	42. Memories and Preperations

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, but I love to write my wicked way with them!**

**A.N. ~ So some of you guys were mad at me for the cliffy, some said not more drama, some were understanding of Alice and some not so much. Well first let me say that I tricked you guys slightly. There will be no more drama for our Bella and Emmett. I think they have been through enough for now, don't you. Besides, this story only has a few chapters left and then its on to my next one which will be a Bella/Jasper pairing. I'm not sure if I want to do AH, H/V, or AV so I have put a poll up so you guys can help me to. I also want to take this opportunity to pimp a few stories that you may like.**

**Saving Bella by Mynxi (J/B)**

**The First Breath by ElleCC (J/B)**

**Why Best Things Are Free by Angelchoo (J/B)**

**A Lost Love by Emmettluva1988 (E/B)**

**My Guy, My Girls by Irenella Courmett (E/B)**

**Now with all that said on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV - **

"Shes gone." I heard the words come from Jasper's mouth and sighed pulling the tie on my robe tight. Seriously. I watched Emmett take a piece of paper from Jasper and read it.

"Jasper. I'm sorry but I needed to get out of here. I will be fine I just have a lot to think about. See you tomorrow. Alice." I grabbed my cell phone and headed into the bathroom so I could have some privacy. I pulled up her number and pressed send, all the while thinking of the message that I was going to leave on her machine.

_"Yes Bella."_ I was shocked to here Alice's voice instead of her machine. I really didn't think that she was going to answer. _"Bella? Are you there? Is everything okay?"_ I shook myself out of my stupor.

"You tell me Alice. You're the one who ran away." I said. I could hear her sigh.

_"I would hardly call going home running away, Bella."_

"Wait. You just went home? Why didn't tell Jasper that in the note?"

_"Well first of all I would think that common sense would have told him that. Nobody was here and nobody is going to be here. Secondly I didn't want him following me home. I need to be alone right now and if Jasper came here it would defeat the purpose of me leaving in the first place."_ I heard her pause for a second before she continued. _"Wait. Did he really come and bother you and Em with this?"_

"Um yea, hence the phone call."

_"Dammit! I'm sorry Bella. I just continue to ruin your night."_

"You aren't .. " She cut me off.

_"Stop right there Bella, don't say it. Tonight should have been a perfect and memorable occasion for you both and as usual I fucked it up for the two of you. I'm sorry I got upset, and argued with Rose, and I'm sorry I went off on Emmett. I know I completely overreacted and that I should have waited for a more appropriate time to convey my feelings to you all. I'm sorry for everything Bella, but I am not sorry for how I feel. I'm really hurt by this, and not for the reasons that you might think. Sure I would have loved to help him pick out your ring, or help plan the romantic evening he had planned for you that night, but thats not whats hurting me. Its the fact that somewhere down the road I did something to push Emmett away from me, to make him lose faith in me." _I could hear her choke up a bit at the end of her sentence.

"Sweetie you haven't pushed him away. He loves just as much as he always has." I said trying to calm her down.

_"No Bella. Em and I used to be __inseparable.__ We told each other everything and never had any secrets between us. Any time something important happened in one of our lives the other was always the first to know. The fact that he didn't tell me that he was about to ask the love of his life to marry him, and the fact that he knew it would hurt me to be left out but still did it, tells me that we aren't us anymore. Thats why I came home. I just needed to be alone so I could think about everything and give myself the scolding I deserve without Jasper trying to tell me everything will be okay. I know this is my fault, and I am going to find a away to fix it, starting with letting you go so you can enjoy the rest of your night. I'm sorry he came to you guys Bells. I figured he may have gone to Edward and Rose if he felt the need."_

"Its alright Alice. Just for the record though, I understand why you're upset and I told Emmett that. He really does love you Alice unfortunately he is a guy and they don't always see things the way we girls do." I heard her giggle.

_"So true. Well I am going to go so you can go show my brother how much you love him. If __Jasper__ is still there, which he most likely is, could you just tell him I am fine and I'm sorry for worrying him."_

Sure Alice. We will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight Bella." _ I heard her say before the sound of the call ending. I stood up and headed back into the room to find Jasper and Emmett sitting there waiting for me. Jasper stood up and looked at me.

"Did you talk to her?" I nodded.

"Yes and she is fine. She just went home so she could be alone and think through somethings. She asks that we all just let her be for tonight and she will see us all tomorrow. In other words Jasper, do not go after her. She needs this." He nodded at me in understanding.

"Okay, as long as she is safe. I'm sorry for bothering you guys." He turned and headed to the door opening it to walk out. Before he did he looked over his shoulder at us and said, "Congratulations you two. I'll see you in the morning." Then he left. I turned to Emmett who looked down at me concerned.

"Is she really okay babe?" I smiled at him.

"Yes Em. Shes hurt but she is trying to figure things out right now. I think that Alice has finally realized that we aren't the same people we used to be. We have all grown up and changed and she is realizing that she has been holding on to the old versions of us instead of seeing who we've become. She loves you so much that she doesn't want to think that you two have lost your bond."

"We could never lose our bond. Shes my best friend, next to you of course." He said nuzzling my neck. I giggled and pulled back.

"Well enough about Alice." I said as I stepped back and undid the tie on my robe and letting it fall to pool at my feet. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted." I swear I heard him growl as he came forward and wrapped my naked body up in his arms, and pulling me to him. We made love until we collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Emmett pacing the room while talking on his cell phone. He looked over at me and smiled, before saying good bye to who ever was on the other end, and then climbing back into bed with me.

"Morning babe. Ali says hello." He said. I turned towards him and looked into his eyes.

"How is she doing?"

"Better. She apologized to me and I to her. She said she realized a lot of things last night, mostly about herself and that she was going to try to fix what she called her annoying traits."

"Does that include not dragging me shopping three times a week!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know if you're going to get that lucky." Emmett laughed, taking in the scowl that I was sure was gracing my face. He stopped laughing and turned serious for a moment. "She had a good point though. We have always been together, and I mean all of us. Our parents were friends with both Rose and Edward's parents since before we were born. We have always been in each others lives. Jasper moved here right before we all started kindergarten and he has been with us ever since." I arched an eyebrow in curiosity when he started laughing hard. "I remember the first time we saw him. He was standing all alone by his cubby and Alice walked over and introduced herself, before taking his hand and leading him to us. She introduced us all and when he went off to color with Edward she turned to me and said, "You better start to like him now Emmy cause I'm gonna marry that boy." She just knew that they were meant to be together." I laughed as I pictured a five year old Alice saying this to a five year old Emmett.

"You guys really have spent a life time together." I said watching him nod.

"We've been inseparable ever since. We have been there through everything together. Broken hearts, death, bullies, illnesses." He paused for a second smiling at a memory. "Did I ever tell you about when Rose got sick in the seventh grade?" I shook my head no. We really had never talked about the gang's adventures before I came along. "Rose had been sick all weekend and none of us had gotten to see her. There had been a flu bug going around and unlike the rest of us she hadn't gotten her flu shot, so she figured thats what she had. That Monday she was still sick and had to miss school. Well we all felt bad that the poor thing was all alone at home so we decided that we were going to skip our last two periods, walk over to her place to hang with her, and then get back to the school to take the buses home. We thought we were real slick about the whole thing, and we were. We didn't get caught leaving the school or coming back. That night my dad told us that we were going to have to stay away from Rose for the next week or so. When we asked why he informed us that he had her in his office early that morning and that Rose didn't have the flu like we all thought. No Rose had the chicken pox." I gasped and covered my mouth trying to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape.

"Oh no! Don't tell me. " I watched him nod. "Seriously? All of you?"

"Yep. By the following week we were all home, covered in itchy little spots." He said. I started laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but thats what you get for skipping school."

"Yeah. No kidding. As if that wasn't enough our parents figured out that we had skipped and we were all grounded when we got better." I just shook my head at him, still laughing. When I was finally able to control myself I spoke.

"Wow! You guys really have shared everything." I stopped and thought about that for a moment. "I guess I can see why Alice was hurt by this."

"It was my choice to leave her in the dark about the proposal, and even though it seemed like the best choice then, I do regret it now. I never meant to hurt her, and when I really think about it she has kept big important secrets for me in the past. I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair, a sign that he was frustrated with himself.

"Hey!" I said looking up at him. "Its over and done with. You both have apologized and are moving on from it. So. How about we get up, get dressed, grab the others, and go get some breakfast." I said going to get up. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me, causing me to turn back to him. He kissed me gently before saying,

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen." I giggled.

"I love you too soon to be husband. Now lets go!"

After grabbing the others, checking out, and grabbing breakfast, we headed home. When we got there we found Alice in the living room looking through some old family albums. Jasper ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her to him. He peppered her face with kisses, while saying I'm sorry over and over again. Alice stopped him saying that he had nothing to apologize for and that the only person who should be apologizing was her. She once again apologized to both Emmett and I saying that even though she had done it over the phone she felt the need to also do it in person. She then turned to Rose and apologized to her, saying that everything she had said about her was true and she realized that now. Rose also apologized saying that she should have respected Alice's feelings and never brought up the fact that she had known and helped in the first place. After that there were hugs all around and then a lot of reminiscing. They each had stories to share about growing up together, some of them sweet and some of them funny. We spent hours just sitting there laughing together, and it occurred to me that even though I had known of their friendship since the ninth grade and became a part of it in the twelfth grade, I never knew just how deep the groups bond went. Hearing it all now made me see that they had never just been simply friends. They had always been a family and now I was a part of it to. When we were done with the stories the guys went to play pool downstairs while us ladies stayed upstairs to discuss all thing wedding related. Through the conversation I noticed that Alice sat quietly, only adding her opinion when asked. I had decided that I would not have a maid of honor because I didn't want to have to choose between my best friends. Alice however had other ideas.

"I think you should ask Rose to have that honor Bella." She said sincerely. I shook my head.

"Alice." She held her hand up to stop me from going further.

"Bella. Rose has been a better friend to you then I have. Whether you agree with me or not, she deserves that honor." I smiled at her and knew that she meant every word she had just said. I looked over at Rose who was staring at Alice in awe, her eyes filled with tears.

"Well then Rose. Would you be my maid of honor?" She nodded and came over to hug me before turning to Alice and giving her a big hug too. I heard her whisper thank you into Alice's ear before she let her go. After that Rose ran to her room and came back with a notebook and pen.

"Okay Bells. You have a lot to decide, starting with a wedding date. Do you know when you want to have the wedding or around what time of year." Rose asked.

"Actually, I've been thinking about a summer wedding. I would like to ask Charlotte to be bridesmaid too since Emmett is going to have Jasper, Edward, and Peter." I watched as Rose wrote down everything I was saying.

"I'm assuming that you are going to want it to be a small affair." Alice said quietly. I smiled at her.

"Not too small." I replied.

"Do you have a guest list in mind?" Rose asked, looking up at me. I sat back and pondered the question before starting to name off people.

"Victoria and Alec definitely, and I would love to invite Angela Webber, she was always kind to me. All of our parents, Irina and her girlfriend Chelsea, and I'm sure Emmett has a few teammates he would like to include." I looked over to see Alice jump up, grab a piece of paper from Rose, and head off towards where the boys were.

"Shes trying. I have to admit I was shocked when she suggested you choose me for your maid of honor. I feel bad that we hurt her but maybe it was for the best. A lesson well learned." A second later Alice came running back into the room talking.

"He only had a few teammates he wanted to add. Jacob, Garrett, and Benjamin along with their girlfriends, Renesmee, Kate, and Tia."

"I don't think there is really anyone else, but we'll see." I said. Rose looked at me and smiled. We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing all things wedding and I couldn't help but let Alice and Rose's excitement project on to me. The boys came up and Emmett and I decided on a date for the following summer and Em asked Jasper to be his best man. He was all for it, but was surprised when he found out that Rose and not Ali was going to be my maid of honor. When he started to question it, Ali told him to shush and that she would explain later. After a while the boys finally had to drag us away from the notebook and each other so they could get some time with us. As Emmett and I went upstairs for the night I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Whats going through that pretty little mind of yours?" He asked me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and how totally and completely in love with you I am. I can't wait to become your wife Emmett Cullen."

"I can't wait either, but we have plenty of time to do all the planning, you don't have to get it all done this week okay." I smiled up at him and nodded. He was right. There was plenty of time.

* * *

**1 year later**

"Two months! I only have two months until the wedding and I still have no dress!" The guys were gone for the day and I was at home with Ali, Rose, and Char. It seemed like just yesterday that Emmett proposed to me, and now here we were two months away with almost everything taken care of except the most important thing, my wedding dress. Don't think I haven't been looking because believe me I have. In fact I have probably tried on every single wedding dress in Texas. Sure there were many of them that looked beautiful on me but I just haven't found anything that screamed at me. So now here I was pacing the living room floor like a lunatic.

"Don't worry Bella we will find you a dress." Char said standing up and walking over to me. She took me by the arm and brought me over to sit on the couch with them. "Why don't we go over everything we have accomplished and then come back to the dress situation. Okay." I took a deep breath and nodded.

Since our backyard was huge and already loaded with beautiful flowers, we had decided to have the wedding here. We found a place to rent chairs, an aisle runner, and archway for the ceremony and tents, tables, chairs, linens, table settings, and dance floor for the reception. We had decided on a buffet style reception and hired a caterer to take care of all the wait staff, food, champagne, and appetizers. The dj, officiant, and photographer had all been booked and the favors and disposable wedding cameras had been bought. Since Esme loved making flower arrangements and such she insisted on making the center pieces, bouquets, and boutonnières with the other moms help. Emmett and I had gone together to pick out our wedding cake and to be honest, I couldn't wait to eat it. We had decided on a three tiered, white chocolate cake with mocha butter cream filling, classic butter cream icing, and burgundy colored swirl detail. When Rose said that she was going to make sure everything was handled, she meant it. She made sure that every little thing was taken care of and that everything was right on track. She even made sure that the guys took care of their tuxes and that Jasper was working on his speech for his best man toast.

Nope. Everything was perfect except for the dress situation. I was not as lucky as the girls who found the perfect dress to flatter all three of them. We chose a burgundy colored, 3/4 length satin halter dress with rhinestone jeweled accent at the bust . The front of the dress came to just below the girls knees and had a mini train in the back. They had purchased silver, open toe sandals that had a three inch heel and adjustable ankle strap. I purchased each girl a necklace, bracelet, and earrings to wear, as my bridal party gift to them, while Emmett got each of the guys an engraved money clip. The girls were set. The guys were set. I was hopeless. I sighed loudly when we were done going over the list.

"Lets face it guys. I am never going to find a dress." Rose reached out and took my hand, while Char rubbed my back. Alice sat quietly on the other couch, nervously playing with her fingers. This worried me. Alice only did that when something was up. "What has you so nervous Ali?" She looked up quickly to find the three of us staring at her. She reached over to where her messenger bag was and pulled out her sketch pad. She flipped through it and then stopped on a page before looking back up at us.

"Well ... um after we left the last bridal shop the other day I could see how upset you were and I wanted to find a way to help you. That night I took everything that you had told us you wanted in a dress and I put this sketch together." She said nervously, leaning forward to hand me the sketch pad. I took it from her and looked down at the dress she had created. "What do you think?"

I couldn't answer her, because the sketch had literally rendered me speechless. Not only had she drawn the dress but she had marked all the materials used to create it. The dress before me was exactly what I had imagined my dress to look like. It was a stunning antique embroidered sheath with burgundy colored jewels on the straps and a dramatic low back. It was ivory, with gold and burgundy colored embroidery, and a long train. It was perfect. I looked up at Char and Rose who were also staring at the dress in awe, and then back at Alice who looked scared. I got up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Alice. This dress is gorgeous. Its everything I have been looking for. Its perfect." I whispered to her. I could feel her let out a sigh of relief before pulling back to look at her. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Good because I made some calls and I found a seamstress who said she would help me make the dress for you. If you want me to that is." My jaw dropped in shock. Not only had Alice designed my perfect dress but she had taken the steps to actually create it for me. I hugged her again, this time crying and laughing.

"Yes! I would love for you to make me this dress. Oh Ali! Thank you so much! Just tell me how much ..."

"No way! You are not putting one dime into this dress. Consider it a life time of apologies and I owe yous all rolled into one." She said. I laughed and hugged her even tighter. "Um Bella, oxygen is a good thing, so if you don't mind." I let her go quickly and we all laughed as she took deep exaggerated breaths.

"Alice this dress is really gorgeous. You out did yourself with this design." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose. I'm glad you guys like it." She said to her before turning her attention back to me. "I'll call up my friend and set up a time to meet with her. We also need to take your measurements, buy all the materials, and then you need to purchase all of your accessories. I would like to try to get all of that done this week so I can start working on it next week. If thats alright with you."

"Sure. I have tomorrow free, if you want to buy the materials and if you want we can take my measurements now." She smiled at me before getting up and leaving the room. When she came back we took all of my measurements, and went over the materials we would need to purchase the next day. When we had a list made we decided to drop the wedding talk and just enjoy the rest of our afternoon by the pool. I couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and for the first time in months I actually felt relaxed and calm.

Alice was true to her word and got started right away on my dress, which was wonderful because it ended up taking a little over a month before it was finished. It could have been done sooner but she refused to let it be anything less then perfect for me. When I finally got to see the finished result, it brought me to tears. The sketch of the dress had not done the actual finished piece of work any justice. It truly was the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen and I couldn't wait for Emmett to see me in it. I had purchased a pair of silk, three and a half inch, Caparros Joelle evening sandals and the undergarments, including garter, that I would be wearing underneath. I was informed by Rose that my jewelry had been taken care of, so I didn't have to worry about that. With less then a month left before the wedding Rose had turned a little crazy, dragging me around to take care of all the last minute details and finalizations. I had barely seen Emmett in weeks due to that and the fact that Rose had been on his ass about making sure all the honeymoon details had been finalized. I had no idea where we were going or how long we would be gone. I found out that Alice had been given a list of new clothing and other items to go purchase for me, and that she was to pack it all up for me and hide the bag. While the old Alice would have loved this mission, the new improved Alice was freaking out about it. Charlotte had over heard her talking to Jasper about screwing this up and not being sure if she could do it and not get carried away, and purchase me things I would end up hating. After a lot of reassurance from Jasper and Charlotte's promise to go with her and reign her in if need be, she felt better and agreed to do it. In fact thats where they were right now, taking Rose with them so I could have some time to myself. The guys had taken off earlier to do who knows what, so I had the place to myself, but if I had my way, it wouldn't be for long. The moment the girls left I picked up my phone and called my man.

He answered after the first ring.

**"Hello gorgeous."**

"Hey handsome. Where are you?"

**"Actually, I am heading over to the batting cages, to meet the guys. The team had a meeting to welcome the new freshman players. Why? Whats going on? Are you okay?"** I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. Its just, the girls all left and I am all alone in this big house. I was hoping that maybe you would want to spend some quality time with me." I knew that he knew what I meant by quality time. I swear I heard him growl. We had been so busy the past few weeks that we basically went to bed exhausted, falling asleep the moment our heads hit the pillow.

** "I'll be there in five!"** He said and before we hung up I swear I could hear the squealing of tires. _Someone is anxious!_ I jumped up and grabbed a black babydoll with pink pinstripes down it and matching thong, hoping to give Emmett something sexy to walk in on. After I had put it on I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and shook it out, letting it cascade over my shoulders. I was just laying myself down on the bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Emmett's voice calling for me. I heard him stop outside the door and watched as the knob started to turn.

"Babe, you in ... " He walked in only to stop at the sight of me. I could see the immediate reaction that my little outfit was having on him as he stood there staring at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled at him shyly.

"Like what you see, baby?" He nodded, still staring. "Well then. How about you come show me how much you like it." I said seductively. This took him out of his stupor, causing him to shut the door and rush towards me. When he reached the bottom of the bed he kicked off his boots and crawled up towards me, settling himself between my legs, and hovering over me. He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine in a passionate, fiery kiss.

"You look so damn sexy babe." He said as he trailed his lips away from my mouth and down my jaw to my neck. "God I've missed you!" I just moaned in response, the feeling of his soft lips and hot breath rendering me speechless. He continued to worship my body, kissing and nipping every last inch of skin and when he was done I stripped him down and returned the favor. We teased each other until we couldn't take it any longer and then when we were on the verge of exploding he finally entered me. This wasn't our normal, passionate , powerful love making but slow and gentle. Emmett kissed me softly as he thrust into me at a slow and almost torturous pace. We couldn't help the moans of pleasure that were escaping our lips with each gentle movement. I could feel myself wanting more, needing him harder, faster, and deeper.

"Oh God Em. Harder baby. Faster, please." I moaned out. He pulled me tighter to him, quickening his pace, and slamming into me fast and hard. He sat me up slightly, the new angle causing him to go deeper then before. "Oh! Right there baby! Just like that!"

"Bella. Fuck baby, that feels amazing. I'm so close." He groaned. He started slamming into me even harder causing me to gasp in ecstasy.

"So am I, don't stop Emmett!" He reached down between us and started to rub my clit with vigor sending my orgasm straight through me. I was kissing his neck as my orgasm hit causing me to bite down, making Emmett climax as well before we collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed. Emmett pulled me into his chest holding me there while we came down from our orgasmic high. We decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed making love and talking. By the time the others got back I had passed out dreaming of nothing but my Emmett and how wonderful my life now was.

* * *

**Well we are getting to the last few chapters of the story and honestly I am really saddened by it. Don't worry though I am going to make sure that the last few chapters knock your socks off.**


	43. Wedding

**Disclaimer - As always I own nothing but the plot. Yep the idea is mine but I am borrowing the characters.**

**A.N. - Wow! So its been a while and I apologise but I had the hardest time with this chapter. This is probably the most important chapter in my mind. Everything has brought us to this point so I want to make sure that it came out perfectly. I have rewritten this chapter at least seven times in the past two weeks and I have hopefully captured the moment the way I meant to. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. There are only a few chapters left and then this story will be done and I will be moving on to my next one. **

**Link for the wedding parties attire is on my profile. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV-**

"Knock, knock." I looked up to see Angela Webber walk through the door of the guest house. I stood up squealing and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Angie! Its so good to see you! I'm so happy you and Ben could make it." I pulled away from her and smiled. "You look great!" She smiled back at me.

"Not nearly as great as you though. Wow. Look at you. All grown up and getting married to the man of your dreams. Can you believe it?" I shook my head. In all actuality I was still trying to get my head around the fact that today I would become Mrs Emmett Cullen. It felt like just yesterday Emmett was proposing to me but here we all were getting ready in the guest house while my soon to be husband and the rest of the guys were getting ready in the house. Since Rose insisted on keeping with tradition I hadn't seen Emmett since yesterday morning and I was honestly going through withdrawals.

"Isabella! Get over here so I can finish your hair and make up!" Rose growled at me. I rolled my eyes at her and took Angela's hand pulling her along with me.

"Please ignore Rose. She has lost what little mind she had left." Angela giggled and took a seat on the couch next to Esme and Renee, both of who enveloped her in hugs. I sat down so that Rose and Alice could continue their work on me as I tried to relax.

The past two weeks had been a whirl wind in my mind. Instead of the usual stripper and booze filled bachelor and bachelorette parties we had decided on having a combined party instead. After we had mentioned it to Esme she had an idea to make it a murder mystery party. She found a site that had murder mystery party kits that came with everything we would need to have a fun evening. We chose one that was set in a 1920s speakeasy, so we all got to dress up like we were in the 1920s. We girls dressed up as flappers while the boys dressed up in zoot suits and gangster hats and we decorated the house, transforming it into a speakeasy. We all were given a character that we had to pretend to be and throughout the night we had to figure out who the killer was. Everyone had a great time and we couldn't have asked for a better evening.

Unfortunately that was one of the only fun times in the past two weeks. Rose and I had been all over the place finalizing everything, Alice had been doing last minute adjustments to my dress and she had created me the most gorgeous, lace veil, and the moms were think about nothing but flowers. We had the rehearsal dinner the night before last and everything luckily went smoothly. Emmett and I gave our wedding party and our parents their gifts, and we practiced everything from the moment the guys head down to their spots, to Emmett and I heading to where we would be having the receiving line. As far as I could tell we were all ready for today, and I couldn't wait.

"Earth to Bella! Come in Bella, this is your mother speaking." I looked over to see everyone just staring at me and either smiling or smirking. "Where did you go sweetie. We have been calling your name for about five minutes now." I could feel my self blushing lightly. I hadn't even noticed that Angie had left.

"I was just thinking about everything thats happened and not really believing that this day is finally here." I looked at them all standing there smiling down at me, and I could feel a surge of love come from them all. I stood up and motioned for them all to come closer and we shared a group hug.

"Okay, okay!" Rose said pulling back. "Lets not ruin our make up, there is plenty of time for tears of joy later. Now its time to finish getting you ready. Alice. Lets see that gorgeous dress you made." Alice hurried off while i undid my robe. I already had my lingerie on including my garter belt, and all that was left was to put on my dress and jewelry. Alice returned carrying the garment bag containing my dress and then the women helped me into it. Once I was buttoned, hooked, and zipped into it I was helped into my shoes, and then turned to face everyone. They all were standing there staring at me with tears in their eyes and smiles plastered on their faces. My mother covered her her heart with her hand as she stepped forward to hug me.

"My baby is getting married." She whispered into my ear as she held me. She stepped back and took my hands in hers. "Bella. I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest mother to you. Lets face it. I will never be nominated for mother of the year, but I want you to know that I love you more then you could ever realize. You have always meant more to me then I think I let you know, and for that I am sorry. I love you Bella, and even though you are getting married and going to start your own family, I want you to know that you will always be my little girl." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I was trying very hard to not let them fall and ruin my face.

"I love you to mom and so you weren't the perfect mom. No one really is. You were and are the best mom you know how to be." She laughed at my comment causing the tears that were about to fall to stop. Esme took this moment to interrupt.

"Well now. We aren't done getting you ready just yet. You still need your jewelry, which also will represent your something old, new, borrowed, and blue. Renee, would you like to start?" By mother stepped away from me and turned to Charlotte, who was now holding four boxes. I watched as she took the first box from her and walked over to me.

"Something old symbolizes the bride's connection with her family and her past as a single woman. So it is only proper that your something old comes from your family." I watched as my mother opened the box and pulled out a beautiful strand of pearls. "Bella. These pearls belonged to your great grandmother. She passed them down to my mother on her wedding day, and my mother passed them down to me on mine. Now its my turn to pass them on to you." She walked behind me and fastened the pearls around my neck. I fingered the delicate strand thinking about the women who had worn it before, two of which would now be here in spirit. My mother came back in front of me and I once again hugged her.

"Thank you mom. These mean the world to me." I whispered. She pulled away from me just as Alice walked over and took the next box out of Charlotte's hands. Alice and Esme came to stand in front of me.

"Something new represents the new life the bride will soon begin. So it makes sense for the new to come from your soon-to-be in-laws." Esme said before opening the box in Alice's hands. Inside were the most beautiful pair of studded, diamond and pearl earrings. Alice and Esme each took an earring and went to place them on my ears.

"We got you this gift Bella to officially welcome you into our family. By marrying Emmett you not only are becoming his wife but also a daughter, and sister. Welcome to our family Bella." Alice said, hugging me tightly before handing me over to Esme who did the same.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for welcoming me into your family." I said. "I don't think I could have asked for a better family to join."

"My turn." Rose said, taking her place before me, already having gotten the box from Charlotte. "Something borrowed represents to a bride that her friends and family are there for her should she ever need their help. So after seeing what the others were going to present you with I knew I had the perfect item for you to borrow." She opened the box showing me a beautiful three strand, pearl bracelet. She took it out, handing the box to Esme and then placed it around my wrist. "My grandmother got this for me for my high school graduation, and I would be honored if you wore it today." I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Its beautiful Rose. Thank you." She stepped away from me giving room for Charlotte to step forward with the last box.

"Something blue symbolizes a lot of things. Love, fidelity, modesty, purity, faithfulness and loyalty. After giving it a lot of thought, it occurred to us that you already had a piece of jewelry that represented all of these things, and was blue. So while you were asleep this morning I stole this from you and brought it to be cleaned." She opened the box to show me my engagement ring, that I am sad to say that with all the chaos of the morning I had not realized was missing. I watched as Charlotte placed it on my right hand, telling me that after the ceremony I could place it back onto my left above my wedding band. She also gave me a hug and then proceeded to go and stand with the others who were now just standing there with goofy grins on their faces.

"Are you ready to see yourself Bella?" Alice asked bouncing where she stood.

"As ready as I'll ever be " I said as I walked over to the full length mirror that the girls had covered with a sheet. Rose ran over and placed my veil on my head before giving Esme and my mother the okay to uncover the mirror. I watched the sheet fall but barely noticed it hit the floor, due to the fact that I was fixated on the beauty staring back at me.

Rosalie had made small intricate braids from my forehead to the middle of my head, and then letting the bottom half of my hair fall in loose curls down my back. The veil was position right underneath where the braids ended and she had added a small burgundy colored flower over the band holding the end of the braid. Alice had done a wonderful job on my face. My skin was cream and roses, my eyes had been highlighted making them look larger, and my lips had been glossed to look full and pouty. I looked amazing. I heard a knock on the door and turned to see my dad walk in. He stopped abruptly and just stared at me.

"Hi daddy." I said pulling him out of his stupor. He cleared his throat and looked at the other girls.

"Um ladies, if you don't mind, I would like a moment with Bella please."

"Of course Charlie." Renee said before helping Esme drag the girls out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I watched Charlie shift uncomfortably in front of me before he looked up to speak to me.

Well today is the big day." He said nodding his head as if confirming what he was saying. I smiled at his nervousness. Charlie wasn't one for making big displays of affection, in fact just getting a hug from him was a huge deal. I could tell that he wanted to say something but just couldn't find the words, so I decided to save him the trouble.

"I love you too dad." He looked up at me startled, before starting to chuckle.

"I guess you know me a little to well, huh." I nodded at him, knowing this was an uncomfortable situation for him. He shook his head as he looked me over. "You look beautiful Bells." I smiled at him as he came over to me and took my hands in his just like Renee had done. He looked down at them and took a deep breath. "You know Bells, I'm not very good at all this emotional stuff so try to bare with me here. When your mother told me she was pregnant with you I didn't know what to do. We were young and having a child wasn't something we expected to happen, but we took on the responsibility the best we could. We got married before we should have and unfortunately things didn't work out but through it all one thing never changed, and that was our love for you. Bella you have brought a light into my life that can never be dimmed. You have met so many obstacles in your life, yet you still kept on fighting. I am so proud of the woman that you have become, the woman I know you will continue to be, but know this. No matter what, you will always be my little girl. I love you with everything I have Bells." I stared at the man before me, not able to speak due to the threat of tears falling from my eyes. Charlie had never been so verbal about his love for me. I stepped forward and embraced him tightly.

"I love you so much dad." I stood there in my father's arms until Renee came in to tell us that it was time. I stepped back and smiled at them both. "Wow. This is really happening."

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked holding out his arm for me. I slipped my arm through his and nodded. We walked out into the living room where the girls were all lined up and ready to head down the aisle. Renee had already gone out to be seated by Edward and by now the guys were up front waiting for us to emerge. I could hear the music start playing softly cuing Charlotte to head out, followed by Alice, and then Rosalie. When Rosalie reached the end of the aisle we heard the music change into the song Edward had composed for us, signaling me that it was time to go. Charlie looked down at me.

"Ready Bells?"

"Lets do this!" I said as he opened the door. I took a deep breath as I took that first step out of the door. My first step towards my family, my friends, my Emmett, my future.

* * *

**EPOV - **

I stood in front the mirror fixing my tie. It was just like prom night years ago except this time the woman of my dreams was going to be at my side. I turned at the sound of a knock at the door and saw Jasper standing there.

"Hey man. Looking good." He said walking in. I reached over and grabbed my jacket.

"You're not looking so bad yourself. My sister is going to be drooling." He laughed.

"Good thats the look I was going for. Drool worthy."

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh man that shit is priceless." We turned to see Peter standing at the door in hysterics. Jasper threw a hairbrush at him.

"Don't be jealous Petey boy. Not everyone can be as ruggedly handsome as this." Jasper said gesturing to himself. Peter rolled his eyes at him.

"What ever man." He said before looking over at me. "So Emmett. You ready to go take the plunge, fucker."

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." I told him as I attached my boutonnière. He nodded.

"I'm glad. I'm real happy for you man. Bella's a great girl."

"I know and after today she will be mine forever." We headed downstairs where my father and Charlie were waiting. My dad walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Theres my boy. How you doing son?"

"I'm great dad. Can't wait to see Bella." I hadn't seen her since yesterday and I was going through Bella withdrawal. He smiled at me.

"Believe me son. I completely understand. Same thing happened with me when your mother and I married. Just another sign that you belong together."

"Like they really needed another sign. We've always known they belong together." I looked up to see Edward coming in, running his hands through his hair and smirking at me. "Hey Em."

"Hey Eddie boy. Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Don't call me that and I was getting the piano ready."He said. "Speaking of ready. We are pretty much set out there. All the guests have arrived and are seated. We are just waiting on you guys."

"Well then," Charlie said. "That would be my cue to go see my daughter. I'll see you at the end of that aisle Emmett." I watched as he went out the back door and headed over to the guest house. The guys were quickly checking themselves, making sure they looked up to their girls standards before heading out the door. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as Jasper walked up to me and through his arm over my shoulder.

"Lets do this." We walked outside, heading towards where the area for the ceremony had been set up. As we got closer I couldn't help but be in awe over how beautiful everything looked. The ceremony area had been set up right in the middle of our gardens. There was a long white runner on the ground posing as an aisle and rows of white chairs had been set up on both sides of it, which were now filled with our guests. At both ends of the aisle were archways that was covered in flowers.

My father, Jasper and I waited for Edward and Peter to seat Renee and my mother and take there places by the archway before the three of us walked down. My father shook my hand before taking his seat next to my mother, and I took my place next to Jasper. Edward walked over to the piano, sat down, and started to play signaling everyone to turn and look up the aisle. We watched as first Charlotte appeared followed by my sister and then Rose, each one of them wearing a radiant smile on their faces and looking beautiful as always. As Rose took her spot Edward changed the music, playing the song he wrote especially for Bella and I. I watched everyone stand as Charlie came around the corner with Bella on his arm. My heart skipped the moment I saw her. There were no words to describe how beautiful my Bella looked. Her eyes never left mine as she let her father lead her down to me, and when they finally reached me, I barely heard Charlie's words to me as he gave me his daughter's hand. I watched as he kissed Bella's cheek before taking his seat next to Renee. Bella smiled up at me her eyes filled with love. We turned as the minister started to speak. We had decided to write our own vows and soon it was time for us to tell each other them. Taking a deep breath, I looked deeply into Bella's eyes as I spoke.

"Bella. When I started to think about what I wanted to say to you today I thought back to the first time I ever saw you. It was the first day of freshman year. We were all excited not only for our first day of high school, but because there was a new kid in town. We were waiting on the front steps when we saw the chief's cruiser pull up and stop. I stood there and watched as the passenger door opened and the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes on emerged. You shut the door and turned around and caught me staring at you. I remember the way your face turned pink as you looked away from me and hurried off to the office. I didn't realize it at first, but I fell in love with you that day. You were all I thought about, and continued to be all I think about to this day. You are a part of me Bella and even though we have had rough times, I couldn't ask for a better person to share the rest of my life with. You are my everything Bella, and you always will be." I took her wedding band from Jasper and then started to slip it onto her finger. "Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." I could see the tears slowly falling from my Bella's eyes as she gazed up at me smiling. I watched as she to took a deep breath before opening her heart to me.

"Emmett. My love, my friend, my hero. We barely new each other when you found me all those years ago. I was a broken girl, who thought she could never face the world again. But you proved me wrong. You went out of your way to help me put back together the pieces of my shattered soul. You stood by me through everything and never gave up on me. Sure we had our moments, misunderstandings seemed to be our thing, but we always got through it. You healed me Emmett, when no one else could and for that and many other reasons, I stand here today and vow to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives." She turned to Rose, who handed her my wedding band, before turning back to me. She slowly slipped it on my finger. "Emmett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." I stared at her, not really listening to the minister until he uttered the words I had been waiting to here.

"You may kiss your bride." I pulled Bella to me and pressed my lips to hers in a passionate yet respectable kiss. We pulled apart just as I heard the minister say,

"Ladies and gentleman. I would like to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Emmett Cullen."

* * *

**So? What did you all think? I would love to know. Also the murder mystery dinner party was something that I actually hosted for my friends when they were engaged. They didn't want the normal type of party so we did that instead. We had a blast.**


	44. Reception and Zurich

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. **

**A.N. ~ Wow so do you guys hate me for making you wait over a month for this. Well just so you know I have been working on this the entire time, I just could not get it right. It has been rewritten at least five times and I'm still not sure if I got what I was going for. I truly hope you guys like it. Also on a sad note the next chapter will be the epilogue, thats right it is that time. So with that said I would just like to send out a big thank you to all of you who have been a constant reader and reviewer and I hope that you will join me in my future stories. Well then I have rambled on enough. On with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV-**

The reception was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. After we had been introduced to our guests as an officially married couple, our parents proceeded to invited everyone to follow them over to the reception area for drinks and _hors d'oeuvres _while we went off with the photographer to have more pictures taken. Once the pictures were done we headed back to the reception area where we lined up to be announced in by the dj. We walked in to the booming sound of applause and wolf whistling, and headed straight to the dance floor for our fist dance as a married couple. Bella hadn't told me which song she had chosen for our first dance but the moment the first notes played I was brought back to that night four years ago, when we shared our first kiss and declared our love for one another. Those who didn't know the story behind the song probably thought it was an odd choice but those who did smiled as their own memories of that crazy night flooded their heads. Once the song ended we took a moment to thank everyone for joining us on our special day, followed by our parents saying a few words and welcoming everyone to enjoy the buffet dinner. When it looked like everyone was starting to get full, Jasper took the opportunity to stand up and give his speech. I thought back to it.

_I watched as Jasper stood up, clinking the side of his champagne flute._

___ "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He called out causing ____everyone____ to stop talking and turn his way. He flashed what my sister called his panty dropping grin at everyone before speaking again. "First of all on behalf of myself and the rest of the wedding party, we would like to thank you all for joining us here today to celebrate the marriage of Emmett and Bella. They say that there is someone out there for everyone. A soul mate. It could be love at first sight like a little girl spotting the new boy all alone on the first day of school and telling her brother that one day she was going to marry that boy." I watched as he smiled at me sister causing her to blush lightly. "Or maybe you knew the person most of your life and it took a summer apart and puberty kicking in for you to notice each other." He said casting a small smirk towards Edward, who was redder then I had ever seen him. He knew Jasper was referring to when Rose got back from cheer camp and after she told Edward how great he looked and how much he had grown, he replied by muttering one word. Boobs. Needless to say we have never let him live it down. "Unfortunately though some of us have to have a cruel twist of fate for us to find that one person meant for us, and that is what happened to these two. To say that Emmett and Bella have had an easy relationship would be a ____blatant____ lie. These two have had more ups and downs, and misunderstandings then any relationship should ever have. ____In fact____ most couples would have given up and called it quits, but not these two. No! Emmett and Bella found love and they fought to keep it. So." He turned towards us, glass lifted. "Emmett. Bella. Thank you. For being an inspiration to all of us. For showing us all that love, true love conquers all. I would say that I hope you have years of happiness and love together, but I already know you will. To Emmett and Bella."_

After we were finished everyone got on the dance floor and started partying. We had let an hour or so go by before we cut the cake and then returned to dancing with our families, friends, and each other. Now I was standing back, nursing a beer, and watching my new bride bouncing around the dance floor with my sister and Rose.

"Who would have thought you would be the first to get married. I would have put my money on Jasper and your sister." I turned to see Angela standing next to me, smiling. I smiled down at her, taking her into a big hug.

"Me too Ang. Me too." I stepped back and looked down at her.

"You both have come a long way from prom night. I'm glad everything worked out for you guys.

"You know. I have you to thank for that night." I said. I laughed as her face scrunched up in confusion. "Well not the whole night. The teach Emmett a lesson plan was all them, but how it ended is all because of you. If you hadn't told me to get my sorry ass back in there and tell her how I felt, I would have ended up leaving and would have never found out how she felt. Thank you for that Ang." She shrugged.

"No big deal. You two are meant for each other and eventually you would have found your way into each others arms."

"True but I'm happy that it happened sooner then later."

"Your happy that what happened sooner then later?" I turned to see my beautiful bride staring up at me with a smile on her face. She looked over at Angela. "Hi Angie. Are you having a good time?"

"The best Bells. Now if you will excuse me I need to find Ben."

"Bye," I said as she turned and went off in search of Ben. I looked back down at Bella who was flashing me a small smirk.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You babe. Us. Thats what I was happy about happening sooner then later."

"Oh. Well I second that." We stood there for a moment just holding each other and watching as our guests continued to enjoy themselves. We watched as my mother hurried over and informed us that it would be a good time for the bouquet and garter toss, so we had the dj announce for all the unwed ladies to hurry out onto the lawn so Bella could throw the bouquet. Bella smiled at me as she headed over, taking the throwing bouquet from her mother and taking her place in front of the ladies who had congregated. "This ought to be fun to watch." I turned to see Peter walking up with Jasper, Edward, and Ben in tow.

"I heard these things can get vicious." Jacob said walking over to join us along with Garrett, Benjamin, and Alec. All of their girlfriends were out there, some of them had actually removed their shoes and jewelry. We watched as Bella asked them all if they were ready before turning her back to them and throwing the bouquet, high up over her shoulder. All of the men went into hysterics as the women went into a frenzy, diving over one another just to get their hands on the small bunch of flowers. I was pretty sure I saw Rose elbow Kate in the gut as she pushed passed her and saw Victoria trip Tia in her effort. When the dust settled though there stood my pixie sister clutching the flowers like they were a life line. The guys ran over to help their girls up as my sister was hugged by my wife. I looked over at Jasper who was bringing a chair over and placed it where the girls had been. I watched as Alice led my wife over to the chair and sat her down before turning to me and winking.

"Have fun brother." She said as I passed by her. Everyone watched as I knelt down in front of my Bella who was starting to turn a delicious pink color. I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I grabbed her ankle and slowly dragged my hands up her leg. Part of me had wanted to use my teeth to remove the garter but I didn't think her father would have appreciated that, and lets face it the man comes with his own gun. I reached the flimsy piece of fabric and slowly pulled it from her leg and swinging it around my finger. I leaned in and kissed my bride, pulling her to her feet, and getting hoots from the surrounding crowd. I released her and watched her walk over to stand with the other girls as the dj asked all the unwed guys to join me. I watched as the guys came forward with Jasper right up front. I stood back and used my thumb to sling shot it out into the crowd of guys. Unlike the girls though all of the guys jumped away from it, leaving only Jasper to catch it. I watched as Alice ran out and dove into his arms, a bright smile on her face. I walked over to the guys with what I was sure was a questioning look on my face.

"Dude! If you saw the glare of death that he gave us all before we walked out there, you would have dove out of the way to!" Garrett said laughing. "Jasper is one scary SOB when he wants to be." We all watched as Jasper sat Alice down and proceeded to place the garter on her, however I'm sure both my father and I could have done without him using his teeth to pull it up part way. I guess the fact that my father doesn't have a gun gave him the balls to do it. After that we all returned inside the tent and continued to party. I was dancing with Charlotte when Alice came over.

"Your jeep is all packed and ready to go. After the last dance you guys go and change and then meet by the front door. We will have the guests lined up and ready to see you off, okay." I nodded.

"Ladies and gentleman. Please join Emmett and Bella for the last dance of the evening." The dj said as Bella walked into my arms.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. Have I told you how gorgeous you look today." I said, holding her close.

"Yes actually, many times, but I never get sick of hearing it." We held each other tightly, getting lost in each others eyes. Soon the song ended and we were torn away from each other. I watched as Rose took Bella towards the guest house and I was taken by Jasper to the main house. I went into my room and saw that Alice had laid an outfit out for me. I stripped out of my tux and put on the black dress pants, dark blue striped dress shirt, and converse sneakers. I grabbed the envelope containing our plane tickets and all the rest of our honeymoon information off of the side table and headed back downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I found my Bella waiting for me. She had yet to see me so I took a moment to take in the beauty in front of me. She had changed into a studded rib knit hoodie, white skinny jeans that clung to her, and black calf length boots. Her hair had been unpinned and it was cascading down her back in soft curls. She looked amazing.

"See something you like handsome?" I looked up to see her staring back at me, a devilish smirk on her face. I walked slowly towards her causing her to lose some of her edge and start blushing. I leaned forward and brought my lips to her neck, and brushed them up to her ear. I could feel her shiver as I whispered into her ear.

"Always." I pulled away to find her lust filled eyes staring up at me. "You ready to get out of here?" She nodded and placed her hand on the door knob, turning, and opening it. As we stepped outside we were met with cheers, well wishes, and bird seed. We hurried to my jeep where we kissed and hugged our family members one last time.

"I love you Em! Have a great time and I promise we will have everything ready for you guys when you get back." Alice said hugging me. The gang was going to be moving Bella and my stuff into the guest house while we were gone. We had decided that we would live in the guest house for our first year, so we could save up enough money to purchase our own place. Our parents had said that they would buy us one but we refused, wanting to take that step on our own.

"Love you too sis and believe me we will have an amazing time. See you in two weeks." I watched as Bella finished hugging everyone and her dad helped her into the jeep. As we pulled away I couldn't help but glance over at my beautiful bride, bouncing in her seat, anticipating what was to come. I reached over and took her hand, causing her to look over at me. "Are you ready to start our lives as a married couple?" She squeezed my hand.

"More then you know."

**BPOV-**

I awoke to the sound of the pilot's voice informing us that we had reached our destination. That destination being Zürich, Switzerland. To say that I was excited when I finally learned of our honeymoon destination would be a complete and total understatement. I literally started hyperventilating as the realization that my childhood dream to go there was about to come true. I had first discovered Switzerland in the fourth grade, when we were each given a country to do a report on. I immediately fell in love with country and hoped that one day I would be able to experience the reality of it. To know that Emmett remembered this and went out of his way to make yet another dream of mine come true, made me love him even more.

"Are you excited?" I looked over at Emmett who was stretching his arms above his head. We had taken a three and a half hour flight to Chantilly, VA where we had a two hour layover before boarding a flight to spend another eight hours getting here. We had decided that since Zürich was six hours ahead of us that we would spend our time on the plane sleeping since we would be arriving in Zürich at 1:30 pm and wanted to try to avoid any form of jet lag.

"Very! I can't believe we are here. I can't believe you did this. Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I said gazing up at him with what I'm sure was a goofy, giddy smile on my face. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Many, many, many times, but I never get sick of hearing it." We heard the pilot welcome us all to Zürich and inform us that we could now exit the plane. We exited the plane only to be met by a young man who introduced himself as Bernard, our personal driver for the duration of our trip. After we introduced ourselves he informed us that he had already collected our luggage and it was already in route to our hotel. After making sure we had everything we followed Bernard out to the car and headed for the hotel. I sat back and stared out the window trying to take in everything as Bernard pointed out certain places and talked about different places we should visit during our stay. I still couldn't believe that Emmett had done this for me and I planned on thanking him over and over again later.

We pulled up in front of the Eden Au Lac, a beautiful hotel located on the shores of Lake Zürich. We went inside and checked in before heading up to our room. Emmett had rented us a deluxe suite which consisted of a living room and office area, bedroom, and bathroom. The whole room was decorated in soft, plush fabrics in deep blues and gold and there was an amazing view of the lake. The bathroom was all done in light colored marble and had one of the deepest tubs I had ever seen. After we had settled in we decided to explore the area surrounding the hotel until it was time to get ready for our dinner reservation at Restaurant Eden. At around 5:30 we headed back to get ready. After taking a leisurely bubble bath I walked out into the bedroom to find that Emmett had already placed an outfit on the bed for me along with a note.

_Bella,_

_I hope you enjoyed your bath. When you are finished getting ready please join me in the Eden Restaurant. I will be waiting for you my love._

_ Emmett_

I put the note down and started to get ready. I twisted my hair up into a messy updo and pinned it into place. I put on a light coat of lip gloss, some eyeliner, and a little mascara, trying to keep it natural. The dress was a red silk, halter neck styled one that had a plunging front and ended at my knees. I slipped on a pair of Jimmy Choo red patent-leather peep-toe pumps and my charm necklace and bracelet. I have to admit Alice did a wonderful job shopping for me and I would have to bring her something nice back as a thank you. After doing one more quick check, I grabbed the matching clutch she had gotten and headed down to meet my handsome husband. I was met at the restaurant entrance by the host who had me follow him through the restaurant, to a door that led into a private room. Inside I found Emmett, looking dashing in dark dress pants, a red dress shirt, and dark dinner jacket, standing next to a table for two that was covered in rose petals and candle light. I heard the door shut behind me as Emmett walked towards me, looking me up and down.

"You look gorgeous baby." He said, reaching me and placing a kiss on my lips. I looked around in awe.

"Emmett. This is so beautiful." He took my hand and walked me over to the table, pulling out my chair and helping me sit before sitting himself.

"I'm glad you like it. This is sort of what I had planned for you the night I was going to first propose. Unfortunately you never made it that night, but I promised myself that I would try to recreate the evening I had planned when I got the chance." I stared at him with tears in my ears. He truly was the most amazing man to ever walk the planet, and I was the lucky girl who captured his heart. We spent the rest of the evening dining on European cuisine, discussing our future, and dancing. Soon we decided to head back up to our room for the evening. When we arrived I headed straight for the bathroom, telling Emmett to get comfortable while I changed. I had already placed the lingerie that I would be wowing my husband with tonight in there so he wouldn't see it. I stripped off my dress and shoes before reaching to take the beautiful night gown off the hanger. It was a virginal white satin gown with a sweetheart neckline, empire waist, and a side slit. I slipped it on, and then unpinned my hair letting it fall down my back in soft curls. I took a quick look at myself before heading back into the bedroom. I opened the door to see that Emmett had lit candles throughout the room and there were rose petals scattered everywhere. Emmett had yet to see me since his back was towards me, so I took the opportunity to study my sexy husband. He was clad in nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants, and his bare, tanned back looked toned and muscular in the dim candle light. I couldn't help but do a little happy dance in my head at the fact that this muscular god was all mine. I shut the bathroom door causing Emmett to turn around and finally see me causing his eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop. I walked to him slowly letting him run his eyes up and down my body. When I reached him he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush up against him.

"Bella," he growled before leaning down and pressed his lips to mine. I shivered as his hands slid up my sides, ghosting over the sides of my breast and finding their way into my hair pulling me into a deeper, more passionate kiss. I ran my hands up his chest, memorizing each and every chiseled inch of him. I felt him slowly turning me as he trailed his lips from my lips down to my neck. He soon had my back to him and he slowly brushed his lips down my neck and over my collar bone to my shoulder. I moaned lightly as he ran his hand up my right arm to the strap of my nightie, gently pushing it down my arm, his lips never stopping. He continued devouring my neck as he brought his hand up to caress my now exposed breast, while the hand he had firmly placed on my waist slid up to cover the other one still hidden underneath the silk. I relaxed into him as he caressed and kissed me.

"Mm. Emmett." I moaned turning around to claim his lips with my own. He bent and lifted me bridal style and carried me over and placed me gently on the bed. We let our hands roam each others bodies, each and every one of his touches leaving a lingering tingling sensation behind We had made love before but this time was different, this time was the start of something new, the start of our future together.

We were soon void of our clothing, our naked bodies glowing underneath the candlelight as we slowly became one. We moved together, every touch, every stroke, every kiss, filled with our hopes, dreams, and love. The night was filled with our love making and whispers of our love for one another, and when I finally fell asleep in my loving husband's arms, hours later, my head was filled with dreams of our future and what was yet to come.

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know. The hotel is an actual hotel in Switzerland. Its actually quite beautiful. The epilogue is almost complete so you should have it with in the week.**


	45. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. I do have claim credit for the plot :).**

**A.N. ~ Well first off let me apologize for the wait. I had the whole thing written and as I went to save it my computer crashed and I lost the whole thing so I had to rewrite it.**

**So this is it. The end. I want to thank each and every one of you for coming along for the ride. I hope that you have enjoyed this story and will continue to read my stories as I write new ones. I will be honest and tell you that this chapter is short but that is because I wanted it to be short and sweet. I hope that everyone is happy with it. Once again thank you all.**

* * *

**BPOV – Ten years later...**

"Surprise!" I jumped back startled by the large and loud group of people who just jumped out at me and Emmett. I looked up at my laughing husband, narrowing my eyes at him,

"You are so grounded!" I whispered, knowing the little jerk was in on this whole thing. I watched his laughter stop, and his eyes widen, knowing that when I said that it meant no sex for a month.

"Baby! It was the kids idea. How could I say no, to them wanting to surprise their wonderful mother." I shook my head at my pleading husband's attempt to suck up to me before looking around. We were at the Treehouse Italian Grill, the restaurant that Emmett was originally going to propose at. We had come here for dinner on our anniversary every year, so I wasn't suspicious when we got here.

"You're not mad at us. Are you momma?" I turned to see our four children standing before me. I looked down at my youngest daughter, Jasmine and smiled.

"No sweetie. I'm not mad, just surprised."

"Do you like the banner. Jasmine and I made the drawings ourselves!" I looked over at the sign that Ryan, Jasmine's twin was pointing at. The banner was white with bright burgundy letters that said **HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY **and they had drawn pictures of Emmett and I along with hearts all over it. I knelt down and hugged the both of them tightly.

"You both did a wonderful job. I love it!" I stood back up and scanned the room. They had decorated the room in our wedding colors of white and burgundy, and it seemed that every one of our friends and family were here. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to look up into my husband's eyes.

"Can you believe it? Ten years!" He said. I smiled up at him and nodded. Today marked our ten year wedding anniversary and what an amazing ten years it has been.

Emmett had gone on to open one of the countries most successful gym and rehabilitation centers. Professional athletes from all over were sent there get the help they needed to recover from an injury. While he was dealing with star athletes all day, I was busy writing my next novel. Thats right, I had become a top selling author with three books hitting number one on the New York Best Sellers List. We also went on to purchase a beautiful home just down the street from the house we had all lived in. The four bedroom beauty was exactly what we wanted and needed since only a few months after we returned from our honeymoon, I found out that I was expecting. Seven months later we were blessed with the arrival of Emmett Carlisle Cullen Jr and Emerald Rose Cullen. Emmett Jr was the spitting image of his father with his dark curly hair, and dimples, while Emerald was me with her mahogany colored hair, and porcelain skin and both children were lucky enough to have been born with Emmett's blue eyes. When the twins were five we were blessed with another set of twins. As fate would have it Jasmine Alice Cullen and Ryan Edward Cullen were born on the same day that I was attacked all those years ago. Now instead of a day of sorrow, it was a day of joy and love. For us, the past ten years had been wonderful, and we weren't the only ones who had great things happen.

Edward had become one of Austin's leading surgeons, receiving many awards, and being invited to give many lectures. Rose went on to become one of Austin's top Assistant District Attorneys. In fact the rumor going around was that when the DA retired this year Rose was being offered the position. Edward and Rose married five years after us and decided that they would hold off on having children, putting their careers first. They also moved from the house, purchasing a plot of land two houses away from ours and building their dream home.

Jasper is a well known therapist specializing in helping assault victims, especially young men and women who had suffered sexual assault. Alice had started her own clothing line which she named Jalice Fashions. The clothing was stylish and affordable which was why it was a top selling brand all over the world. Jasper and Alice, to everyones surprise, eloped two years after Em and I married. They took control of the house since the rest of us had moved out hoping to fill the rooms with their own children, however after years of trying, Alice was devastated to find out that she was unable to have children. Needless to say that our energetic, bubbly Alice went into a deep depression, feeling as if she failed Jasper, who had always wanted a large family. It was when Jasper suggested that they adopt, that Alice became herself once again. They went through the process and ended up adopting a set of orphaned siblings whose parents had been killed in a car accident. They were now the proud parents of nine year old Angelina, six year old Landon, and three year old Sierra, and they couldn't be any happier.

"Babe? You okay?" I came out of my thoughts at the sound of Emmett's voice. I smiled up at him and nodded, letting him know I was fine. We spent the rest of the evening celebrating with everyone, sharing stories both good and embarrassing, and just having a wonderful time. The kids had dug up old photos of us and had them displayed in a collage on one of the tables. One photo in particular held my attention. It had been taken in the Cullen's backyard the day before we all left for college. The picture was simple, Alice, Rose, and I standing in front of our men, their arms wrapped around our waists. We all looked so happy, excited, and in love. It was at that moment that I had an idea. I found my husband talking to Edward and Jasper.

"Emmett." He turned to look at me.

"Yeah babe." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Can you guys grab Rose, Esme, and Alice and meet me outside by the tree?" He looked at me oddly before nodding and sending Edward and Rose off to find their wives, while he went to find his mother. I went outside and waited until the others joined me.

"Whats going on Bella?" Alice asked as she came out the door with the others following her. I smiled at all of them.

"Well first of all I want to thank you all this evening. I know it was the kids idea but I'm pretty sure they had some help pulling this all off. With that said, I noticed the photo collage and saw the picture we took the day before we left for college. We all looked so excited, and happy and I want to recreate that picture."

"That sounds like a great idea Bella." Rose said as they all walked over to me. We stood the way we did all those years ago and smiled as Esme took the picture. We all talked for a little bit before they all went back inside leaving Emmett and myself to have a moment alone. As we stood there staring at the sun setting in front of us I started thinking over Emmett and my whirlwind romance and everything that had transpired, leading to this day. I felt his arms tighten around me as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"What are you thinking about sweet heart?"

"Us and how we came to be here." I heard him sigh softly.

"We've been through a lot, especially you." He paused before continuing. "Would you change it? Any of it?" I thought about this for a moment, looking back at everything that had happened to bring Emmett and I together. Most women who unfortunately had to go through what I went through never find someone to bring them fully back from it. I was lucky enough to have been found by my own prince charming, my own knight in shining armor so to speak. Did I know that I would fall in love with the man who found me that night? No. Did I expect him to self appoint himself as my protector and fall in love with me? No. No matter what we never expected something so wonderful to come from something so horrible, and honestly I don't think I would change any of it. I turned in his arms so I could gaze into his eyes as I spoke.

"Emmett Carlisle Cullen. I would not change one thing about how we have come to be. We may have been married for ten years but we have been together for almost fifteen and every single second of it has been worth it. Every tear, every smile, every argument, every kiss. It all has led us to this moment right here." I could feel my tears of joy fall down my face as Emmett cupped my face in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Thank you Bella. For ten wonderful years of marriage and fifteen wonderful years of love. I will love you forever my Bella. I promise you that." Then he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. As we kissed I knew that he would keep his promise. That we would continue to have our forever. I knew that for as long as my heart could beat I would have him my Emmett.

My lover.

My husband.

My best friend.

My protector.

* * *

**And there we go, short and sweet. I hope you liked it and that I didn't disappoint.**

**I'm going to miss this story but its time to move on to the next. I will be taking on two stories. One will be a Jasper/Bella story and the other for any Harry Potter fans out there will be a Draco/Hermione story. I'm looking forward to writing both and I hope you will join me on those adventures as well.**


	46. AN New Story

**Hey everyone! So I started a new story called Once Upon a Nightmare. It is a Draco/Hermione story so if you like the pairing please check it out. If you know someone who likes the pairing please nudge them my way. I am still going to be doing a Bella/Jasper story however I'm trying to work out all the main points and characters before I start it and then I want to get at least three chapters done before putting up the first one. So please be patient all you Bellasper fans!**


End file.
